Waiting for him
by CherryXTomatto
Summary: Whole her life she was waiting for him,to come home,to admit his love to her,to marry her,to get her pregnant,but now when they finally got him home will she be able to wait for him any longer?
1. Good to see you again

Chapter 1:"Good to see you…"

"Sasuke…" half dead medic ninja spoke while trying to breathe. "Don't…don't do it, Sasuke". She spoke again as another medic nin was approaching her. The girl, as she thought, was Sasuke's age and she was his former teammate, and now she was ordered, by Sasuke, to kill her. Her, the half dead kunoichi who helped him, that selfish bastard, so many times before. And that's how he thanked her. But she…she loved him. She didn't say anything, she didn't complain. Somewhere deep in her heart, she expected it. She was with him in team for 3 years and she knew that Sasuke, her beloved Sasuke, didn't have any interests in anything, or anybody, 'cause that's who he was. An avenger.

But still, even if she didn't know the approaching girl (except from some Sasuke's stories, but those were so short and very imprecise), she couldn't let Sasuke kill her, that sweet innocent girl. She believed she was something like a fan girl, ne ?! 'Even worse than me, huh?' , she thought.

She found it out in past few moments that pretty weird girl started yelling while running towards Sasuke. That's when she said that she still loves him and she would do anything for him, even betray Konoha. And than he ordered her to kill her, almost dead kunoichi lying on the floor, just to like a simple proof.

So here we are, back to the present. She was scared by the order, not because she had to murder someone, but because, knowing Sasuke, that someone is innocent, probably. So, while she was approaching lying girl, Sasuke appeared behind the scared girl with raised hand who held a poisoned kunai, and she wasn't even aware of it. And that's when the girl in danger immediately understood what's happening.

Her heart was broken. Again. Six years ago, he hurt her when he left on a bench in that cold night, but now…Now, he tried to kill her godamnit.

'That's it', she thought 'You've hurt me enough already, and now I…I'm…I'm finally over with you…I just can't stand this anymore, you're not worth of me. You don't deserve me' she thought as one shy little tear cascaded down her cheek without leaving a mark.

"Sasuke" she finally spoke, with a lot of coldness in her voice but still trying to look…well happy. She turned around, and now they weren't even an inch separated. He put down his hand dropping kunai on the ground, when she slowly raised her fragile, little hand and placed it on his cheek touching it softly, on the most intimate way she could possibly do it.

She was looking him in the eyes 'How can I let you, when you're so beautiful' that thought crossed her mind 'How could he do this? Try to…kill me?'. 'But, I...I can't, he's so beautiful…handsome…And that look in his eyes…it's…it's…Oh why are you doing this to me Sasuke?'.'No, no, don't think like that. If you continue thinking like this you'll never be able to get over him. Think about his bad sides, yeah, his bad sides…'but than 'He doesn't have any, he's so perfect'. 'Yes, he does, his HEART. 'And that's when she felt her other side gave up 'Yeah…I guess so.. .'.

"Love" she spoke again looking right into his dark seducing eyes. Light met dark. He met her. Actually, it was kind of good to see her again. For a moment, he thought she will kiss him the way she held his head, but he remained still. It's not like he wanted her to kiss him, it's just…

"I hate you, Sasuke" she finally said with angry look in her eyes. "Sakura" he slowly whispered. Her name almost hurt his lips and yet he didn't know why. Didn't he want her to finally leave him alone and stop annoying him with those entire fan girl's craps?

Than his eyes full of angry, turned into red ones as he activated his Mangekyuo Sharingan and lightings appeared in his right hand. Her lips formed a small, weak smile. He was confused. Isn't she supposed to be scared to death, to cry, to beg him for mercy…to…to do something other than smile?? That's when he realized 'She changed, to bad I have to kill her'. He smirked at his inner thought and raised a hand while she was standing still.

"Sasuke-teme" he heard someone's loud voice calling him with a nickname, and he knew it could be only one person who called him that way.

"Naruto" Sasuke answered as he turned around to see his former teammate, and his loud friend. Ex friend, that is.

He turned, stopping his Chidori and Sharingan. There stood the whole gang of his former friends from Konohagakure. And there they stood, proud and with smirks on their faces, one next to other: Rock Lee, Neji and Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, Aburame Shino, Kiba with Akamaru, and two other guys he didn't know, standing on the right and left to his former sensei-Kakashi. And of course, Naruto in front of them all, smiling.

"Hn" was the only Sasuke's answer to the group standing in front of him. They came for him. He knew that very well, because they were chasing him for 6 years now. And now, as he saw, they were sure to bring him back to Konoha, to their home…to his home…

"Teme, I hope you know why we're here. It is time for you to come with us."

"Make me" Sasuke answered. He wanted a battle.

"Oh, we will, Sasuke, we will".

Sakura turned to the girl still lying on the ground. Karin. Sakura thought her name was Karin, Sasuke mentioned it. She leaned down and hugged her, trying to get her to sit. She felt so sorry for what she did, well tried to do actually, so she whispered in her ear while hugging her tightly" They're here to save…They will help us. they…humm…I'm so sorry…I really am…you were so…and I…I was…I ..I'm sorry". Sakura said as she tried not to cry. Karin smiled "It's okay…I understand".

Konoha group of jounins and ANBU's surrounded him. Sakura disappeared with Karin, she was taking her to some safe place where she could properly heal her with Ino helping her. 'They killed Madara, and defeated the rest of Akatsuki' he thought 'It will be tight'. But he was ready for the battle. So were they. And so the battle begun.

_**Hey guys, this was my first chappie ever written for Fanfiction….and I'm so proud of it,'cause it turned out very well…don't you think?!**_

_**Any comment is welcome…Reviews?!Anybody??!**_

_**Tianna-chan…3**_


	2. Good morning Sasuke kun

**First, I'd like to thank to reviewers. That means so much for me. And if you liked my story I have good news: my next update will be in less than 24 hours. And I'm also planning another story. The funny one. Thanks again, and now let's go back to the story…xD **

**Chapter 2 "Good morning Sasuke-kun"**

Sasuke woke up next morning. He opened his eyes and started to stare at the wall in front of him. Than he noticed something was strange about this room.

It's all…white, kind of empty. Not that he didn't like it that way, it's just…it was strange. There was one bed with one little night table next to his bed, and next to it, there was a wooden chair. It was turned right to look at Sasuke.

'Someone was here' he thought, as he saw the way chair was placed and sensed someone's smell. It smelt so familiar…so sweet…like some kind of fruit…but who…whose…smell…is that…it's…maybe it's…hmm…He couldn't remember. It smelt so right, and so familiar.

So is the room. 'I was in this room once' he thought and than he remembered. He was in this, the very same room, when they, the ex team 7, returned from a mission. 'Idate'…he remembered smirking. On that mission Sakura saved him. It was like committing suicide, but she still did it. For him.

Than he started remembering things from their missions, and events from Konoha. And than came thoughts about when he left them, even when she begged him not to. And HOW he left her. On a stupid, cold bench. He knew that would break her heart, but still, he did it, without feeling sorry for terrible thing he did.

Even after that, they continued to search for him, to bring him back to Konoha, to their homes and lives. He knew very well they suffered so much, and that was all his fault. And all the things they did, they did for him. They even trained, and kept becoming stronger and stronger just to bring him back. Him. THE Uchiha Sasuke, the man who left them when they needed him the most. He hurt them, especially her, and yet they didn't give up. And on the end they succeed. Finally. He was back in Konoha. Their dream came true. And now, since he didn't have any future with his first plan, to destroy Konoha, he decided to stay in his village. Well it can't hurt, can it?!

Suddenly, someone broke his thoughts by knocking on the door. Not waiting for any respond, she entered the room, and sat on the chair right next to his bed.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun", she smiled. She held a basket full of apples.

'The same story as last time' he thought 'It's just a different person'.

"What do you want Ino?" Sasuke spoke.

"Sasuke, that's not the way you should act, not after all we did for you. So nice of you to ask, thanks, I'm doing very well. I'm dating this guy, I believe you saw him yesterday in the fight. His name is Sai, and he did that awesome move with his drawn dragons. I kinda feel he's my perfect match, so you don't have to worry any more 'bout me, as a fangirl, that is!" Ino explained.

"Like I care. Ino, leave me alone."

"No, Sasuke, I don't think so, not after what you did to Sakura. I still can't believe you tried to kill her. As heartless as ever. But now even more. Well, speaking of Sakura, she sent you these apples, and she said now you can throw them as much as you want. I didn't quietly understand that, but she said you will."

"Hn" Sasuke smirked. He remembered how he threw her gift six years ago, which was the same one as now.

"She didn't deserve it Sasuke-kun. No matter what she says, I'm her friend since forever, I'm like her sister, and I know her better than anyone. So believe me when I tell you she still loves you, which means you still have a chance to win her back." She sounded honestly.

"What the hell? Are you nuts? Me and her? Ino, get out of here!"

"Sasuke,stop it! As soon as you realize it yourself, you two could be happy together and you can make many, many, many Uchiha brats. After all, you do need heirs, right? And you need a women to give them a proper treatment until they grow, am I right? Well in this world, there's no one other who would do that 'job' for you better than Sakura. So you better be thinking 'bout that".

"Ino, shut the hell up!" Sasuke yelled. He knew she was right. About the part he needed heirs, and right girl for that 'job'. Not that part about Sakura. How the hell she could possibly know what's the best for him, and who's the best to be next Uchiha Lady?! Who gave her the right to talk 'bout it?!

Ino opened her mouth to say something, but than somebody interrupted their argument.

"Is everything okay, in here? I heard yelling."

"It's all right, Hokage-sama. I was actually leaving. Buy Sasuke-kun, and I repeat again, think about it." Ino said as she walked out of the Konoha hospital room. Tsunade gave her the questioning eye, but she has already turned her back to them, so she started a conversation with angried Sasuke.

"Hello Uchiha, long time no see" Tsunade spoke. Sasuke just nodded in agreement with his mind who-the-hell-knows-where.

"I hope you know why I'm here" Tsunade started again "You re staying here Sasuke. Uchiha clan belongs to Konohagakure. If you try to escape, you know what's going to happen."

Sasuke nodded again. He didn't want to hear all those craps. He has already decided to stay in Konoha, anyway.

"But the other part, you didn't know is…well since you know that Konoha villagers don't have enough fate in you anymore, I had to do something for them, so that they could feel safer and so that you could stay too. Some kind of compromise. So I decided that you're going to live with your teammate-Naruto. I thought you two would both love the idea." She added sarcastically.

"So from now on, you'll be living with Naruto till the rest of the year. If you have any complains, save them for yourself. I don't wanna hear them. Anyway, five months will pass fast enough, so that you won't even notice. Okay…not the case with Naruto, but still you kinda deserved a punishment."

"Hn" oh how he was angry, he couldn't even breathe properly. But than, he didn't have any choice.

"Fine, now I'm gonna call him inside, he's been waiting for this since this morning. See ya, take care Uchiha. Konoha needs you." With those words she left the room.

Few seconds passed, enough time for Sasuke to prepare for hyperactive, yelling ninja, before Naruto entered the room.

"Hai-ya Teme!" Naruto yelled,running through the room, towards Sasuke's bed.

"How are ya?"

"Fine. Dobe."

"Oh…it's good to know that the old Sasuke-bastard is back. We missed you!"

"Like I care" Sasuke said and moved his head to stare out of the window.

There appeared a beautiful sight of Konoha. Somewhere in the back, he saw the Uchiha camp round. His heart stopped for a sec. The taught of living there again with the future family warmed his heart and suddenly he felt proud. He knew that, now, he wanted to make his parents and brothers, especially Itachi proud too, by making a new generation of Uchihas. The one stronger than ever.

"Are you even listening to me?" Naruto's voice broke his thoughts.

"Like I ever did" Sasuke evilly responded smirking.

"You and your stupid sense for humor. I was talking to you about our past 6 years. That should be of great importance to you if you want to be welcomed in Konoha as before. You know what, I give up, and you're being such an asshole. I hate you!"

Those words hurt him and yet he didn't why. Not because Naruto said he hates him, because he knew he wasn't serious. It was because that reminded him of Sakura's words. Still confusing. Why would he care what she thinks 'bout him.

He knew that asking Naruto about Sakura would probably be the worst possible thing to do, but he still he had to give it try.

"Hn. Naruto?"

"Aa?"

"Where's..?"

"Hi, my dearest students. Sorry I'm late, you know on my way here, I saw a brand new book of 'Icha Icha paradaise', but than I noticed…"

"Spare us Kakashi" Sasuke spilled out slightly annoyed. He was really enough tired of his previous lost fight to listen all his craps of excuses.

"Oh..somebody is in bad mood. Is that because our good looking half is missing so you don't our good old times as a team?"

"NO!" Sasuke answered offending himself.

"There's no need to worry. She's with that girl, Karin. She feels really guilty for what you tried to make her to do. I'm sure she'll visit you soon enough."

"Hn." Sasuke responded while asking himself what's wrong. 'Usually she would be the one who would visit him first, and yet she didn't even ask for him. Could it be that she really hates me?' He wondered. 'No, not after what Ino said. I'm sure she's not capable for something like that. Especially not now, that I'm back.' He kept flattering himself 'I'm too much for her' an evil smirk appeared on his handsome face.

"Kaka-sensei?" Pink headed kunoichi opened the door looking for the man with silver hair.

"Shizune-chan needs you urgently. Piece of advice: be careful, she seemed pissed and I think she's having pregnancy sickness again, and after all, that's your fault, but still, be careful."

"Thank you Sakura" Kakashi thanked her and disappeared with the sound of "poof".

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily.

"Morning Naruto-kun…" Sakura answered her best friend politely.

"And…."Naruto tried to make her to say his name. He tried to make her to talk to him, since he knew how mad she was at him and since he couldn't make Sasuke talk to her first that was his only option to make them talk to each other again. He was honestly triying to make them up together. He didn't like his two best friends arguing. Not very often and seeable situation but still…

"and you too…" She said giving Sasuke an evil eye. She successfully avoided his name and she was proud of it.

"Yeah, whatever" Sasuke answered smirking how she softened.

'So, even if she's mad, Naruto succeed to get her a bit softer. Which means-so can I! Huh! So I still have a chance!' he taught and than when he realized his previous thoughts he wandered 'Geez! Why do I even care?!'

She smiled sarcastically and exited the room.

'Oh cherry blossom, you're so going down. I can already smell the victory!' He smirked. 'WTF?! I need to stop that!' Than he heard the words he didn't want to hear ever again.

'_Someday, you'll need the right women for your heirs, and we both know that Sakura is perfect women for that 'job'…_

Than he noticed one word he didn't notice before that tickled his mind.

"Women, huh?!" He lightly whispered.

"You said something Teme?" Naruto asked with evident curiosity in his voice.

"Not at all" (smirk). Breathing deeply, Sasuke tried to calm his mind down. He really shouldn't continue with these kinds of thoughts. 'Damn hormones' He was just comforting himself. Accidentally, he breathed in her sweet smell. 'So that was you. You were here before everybody…' He finally understood. 'Oh, you're so going down'. 'God damn it. Sasuke stop that!' 'Like hell I will! Never!' 'Phh…' 'P.S. If I may add…Marry her…' 'WTF? Ino get the hell out of my mind…you're poisoning me!' 'Hihihihi!' Ino smiled and reversed the technique…

**There you go…I hope you like it…I try to keep them into their real characters…so if you have any suggestions…I'll welcome them…**

**Review…pleaseee….it means a lot…and it's nothing to you…again pleaseee…pretty please….**

**Tianna-chan…3**


	3. A complete mess

**OMG!!! I can't believe I did that! I'm so sorry…I was in huge rush so I kinda forgot 'bout spaces…Sorry, million times. It won't happen again, promise! So here…I prepared longer chapter for those who liked my story…my way to say SORRY! Again…**

** Chapter 3 "A complete mess"**

"Aaa!" Naruto yelled "Are you nuts teme?"

"Dobe, it's nearly twelve o'clock, we supposed to be at Tsunade-sama's office two hours ago."

"Yeah..Still no reason for punching me in the face that hard. Aaa…Gosh…I think I'm bleeding."

"It's okay. You'll be fine."

"Yeah, I think I'll ask Baa-chan to heal me after this."

"Idiot" Sasuke murmured.

Naruto quickly got up and dressed. Than together, they headed towards the kitchen. OMG! Naruto's kitchen! You gotta be really brave to enter THAT room. When they entered, Sasuke noticed a complete mess around him. He had huge, old, wooden table in the middle and on top of it million other things. But the most, there were dirty bowls of eaten instant ramen. Of course, expected. Whole kitchen was a mess up with dirty dishes everywhere, around the whole place. And guy didn't have any chairs! I mean really, who the fuck doesn't have a chair?

But Naruto was calmed, slightly annoyed, he didn't seem to care about the mess. Well, he was kind of used to it, since he was the one who made it. Unlike Uchiha whose face was showing a complete shock. And that's not happening very often. Naruto sleepily walked towards the fridge. When he opened it, he found out that he had only two left bowls of instant ramen.

"We need to go to some shopping after the meeting with Baa-chan."

"Hn" Sasuke answered not quietly liking the idea of going shopping with him.

They finished their breakfasts very quickly without talking. Naruto tried to start some conversation, but we're talking about Uchiha Sasuke here. Actually, that kinda works out for Naruto to, because he could now completely dedicate himself to his ramen. Unlike Sasuke who really didn't want to eat ramen. Again. For almost two days, 'cause that's how long he has been with Naruto, he was eating only ramen, ramen and than again ramen. It seemed like Naruto didn't have any problems with that.

"Are you going to eat that?"

Sasuek just nodded away and pushed the bowl towards Naruto. He's going to be hungry later. But like starving to death, 'cause all Naruto will ever buy is ramen. Pretty stupid of him. But that's Naruto. He always buys the same food. Everybody knows how much he loves ramen, but what's enough, it's enough.

'Maybe I'll buy something for me later' Sasuke thought and suddenly the idea of Naruto and him shopping didn't seem so bad after the taught crossed his mind.

When they finished their breakfasts, precisely when Naruto finished their breakfasts, they headed towards Hokage's office. When they were passing by Konoha hospital, they saw pink headed kunoichi running crazily in rush. She yelled her good buy to Tsunade who was standing at the doors of Konoha hospital waving. Soon she disappeared somewhere, probably in her office to wait for the two ninjas who didn't appear themselves yet. Lucky guess is that she didn't notice them. Naruto quickly changed his mood from boring to enthusiastic. H ran towards her, leaving Sasuke behind, who soon caught up with them. Naruto placed his hand on Sakura's wrist.

She jumped a bit "Oh my…Naruto-kun you scared me to death…"and smiled shyly.

"Sakura-chan, sorry. Hmm…what's up, I mean why you are in such a hurry? Anything happened?" Naruto worried.

"It's okay Naruto. There's no need to worry, Hinata-chan…"

"Is she alright? OMG! Sasuke, Hinata-chan is sick!!! Sakura, is she going to die, you can tell me, just please don't lie to me. I have rights to know…I need to..."

"Naruto!!!" Sakura yelled trying to stop him babbling.

"She's not dying. Relax. She called me just to visit her 'cause she felt a bit sick this morning and she needs to know if she caught some kind of virus, because, you know, tonight we have a girls night at Ino's place and she didn't wan to make us all sick if she's a bit ill. That's all. Take it easy, it's nothing really. She just felt sick, it may be nothing!"

Sakura calmed him down a bit, while Sasuke just stared at two yelling ninjas.

'They haven't changed completely' he thought and smirked a little.

"Okay…if that's true. Tell her we'll come at Hyuga's place when we finish with Tsunade." Naruto said.

"Fine. And Naruto, don't worry. I would never lie t you".

He smiled at her words. Than she hugged him and he hugged her back. That was just a friendly hug, but the certain Uchiha felt his body temperature rising and his face turning red from anger. His eyes widened 'you son of a bitch' he cursed Naruto in his mind. Somehow, Naruto saw his reaction in the corner oh his eyes, so when they left each others arms and continued their ways to their previous stations, Naruto spoke

"No need to worry. I already have one fiancée. No need for second one." He said "Actually, not yet" he added teasing Sasuke which only caused Sasuke to glare at him not quietly knowing what to answer. So he decided to play dumb.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I'm completely satisfied with Hina, so you can have Sakura only for yourself. I'm out of your way!"

"Like you ever were" and soon as he realized what he just said, and that he actually confessed, Naruto started laughing.

Now they were in front of Tsunade's office door. She opened the door hearing the some noise out there "Where the hell have you two been till now?" She yelled madly.

"Sorry Baa-chan, we saw Sakura-chan in our way here."

That doesn't make any sense. She left few minutes ago! You supposed to be here two and a half hours ago!" She was pissed.

"Uhmm…" Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head

"Let's get back to the point. Why did you call us?"

Sasuke 'hn'ed.

"Yeah..." Tsunade calmed herself down a bit. Still she was Hokage, she couldn't let herself to make another scene like that even if that's just Naruto. And Sasuke, but still.

"Well, you see some of villagers complained. They didn't seem to have enough fate in Sasuke even if he's staying with you, Naruto. So, some ANBU's and few others decided that Uchiha Sasuke, from now on till the rest of his punishment, has to wear this necklace. It won't aloud him to use his chakra. And I tried to make her a bit less like a dog necklace, so I added this little thing. It even has Uchiha sign, and a place where you can put a little photo of someone special. For example a girl, the one you love. If that someone even exists in your empty life Uchiha!" She was mocking.

"Hey, Baa-chan, that's not nice. Teme is in love, okay? And there's nothing wrong with it!!!"

"Shut up, Dobe" Sasuke was already pissed enough. Tsunade glared at Sasuke in confusion.

"I'm not" he than told her coldly.

"Like I care" Tsunade lied "Dismissed" And they exited the room.

"What the hell was that for?" Sasuke asked Naruto while putting his new necklace. It was pretty actually.

"Well the truth is a truth, revealed or hidden, but still a truth!" Naruto answered poetically. "C'mon, we need to hurry up to Hyuga's."

Sasuke just nodded forgetting his previous words. When they arrived at the Hyuga residence, they headed towards Hinata's room. In there they found two girl at the Hinata's bed giggling without an end, as it seemed.

"Hey, girls what's up?" Naruto happily asked joining the girls on the bed, and slightly touched Hinata's lips with his owns. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"What the heck?!" Sasuke cursed in shock. "Sweetie?!"

"Oh, shut up asshole?" Sakura defended them. She considered it cute. She knew how much it took them to become a pair. And they're even engaged. She was so happy for them, not only because she wanted that kind of love story herself, but because the two of them were one of her best friends. 'They deserved it' she taught. "Stop mocking Uchiha!" He smirked.

"Uhmm..Naruto-kun, can I speak to you in private, if Sasuke-kun doesn't mind?" Hinata shyly asked.

"Of course, he's okay with that. Saku-chan, could you please go to the shop with Sasuke-teme, instead of me? Our house is completely empty."

"Well…yeah…I guess so" she looked at Sasuke's blank face with the questioning gaze. He seemed like he didn't care.

"Thanks!"

Before two exited the room, Sakura gave Hinata a special look, and lightly giggled. The other girl returned the reaction.

"What?" NAruto asked.

"Oh..you'll find out!" Sakura mysteriously responded. And than they exited the room leaving the two behind.

They walked through the streets of Konoha. People were everywhere.

"Hurry up! I need to get a lot of things!" Sakura nervously hurried Sasuke up.

"Hn" he actually liked teasing her, so he slowed his walk a bit.

"Oh my God!" Sakura was pissed. She took his arm by his elbow and dragged him towards the nearest shop with her humongous strength. Sasuke was surprised a bit by her action. Touch between them, even if it's not intimate, was a whole new thing for him. But she seemed relaxed, except she was mad at him.

She left him in front of the door of the shop to wait for her. Once in her life, he waited for him. Not in case she would like him to wait for her, but still the feeling when you wait for somebody is always the same. So, she was content. She smiled at her geniality, and entered the shop concentrating on the ingredients she needed for herself and her two teammates.

While she was in shop, Sasuke watched carefully her every single movement. He became so possessive. Once again, he thought about Ino's words.

'Maybe I could use her…' there came a thought 'but just use her. No feelings. She would be perfect for that 'job'. I know her for very long time, and she loves me. Guess. Plus, she's perfect medic nin so she could rise my heirs perfectly.' At least she's the one of those people who could have the honor to become a member of Uchiha clan. He kinda found the raison for all his annoying thoughts 'bout Sakura. He needed her for restoring the clan, and that's all. Yup, that's all.

Soon as he realized that she was coming out he turned his head the opposite way. He didn't want her to catch him looking at her like that.

"Could you give me a hand with these bags?"

Sasuke nodded and while he was taking the bags from Sakura's hands, their fingers accidentally touched. They both flushed and their good-looking bodies were attacked by many shivers.

"Sorry" she apologized, not knowing why she was apologizing for. He 'hn'ed and smirking continued his walk towards Naruto's home.

"Karin will live at my place until it's time for her to return her home. She's still recovering." Sakura tried to start some decent conversation with annoyed Uchiha.

"So?"

"Well maybe you'd like to apologize for what you did to her, she was your teammate."

"No, I don't have anything to apologize for, she knew what to expect from me, she was warned." He started "The only person I could apologize is…." He paused "…you" Sasuke admitted.

Sakura just stood there shocked. She almost dropped her bags. He smirked at her reaction. Than she tried to act cool…

"Whoa, man! I'm going to enter the history for making THE Uchiha Sasuke, known as ice tube, melt. Uchiha, you're surprising me. Apology accepted." She smiled trying to perform a little victory dance, without dropping her bags. That made Sasuke smile. A little, but a smile is a smile, as long as you see his pearls of teeth.

'Did he just smile?' Sakura thought as they appeared on the front door of Naruto's house…

After a few minutes waiting for him to unlock the door, she spoke:

"So for how long are you going to make me wait for you to open the door?" Sakura asked.

"As long as it takes you to realize that you're the only who can open them, since my hands are tight. Now stop complaining and take the keys. They're in my back pocket."

Sakura watched him shocked. She searched for any sign on his face that he's just joking, but when she didn't find any, she shoved her hand in his back pocket trying to keep down her madly blushing cheeks. It was like cuddling Sasuke's ass. Sasuke's perfect, round, strong, masculine ass, if I may add.

When she found them, she quickly unlocked the door and headed towards the kitchen. She put the bags on the table, somewhere, where she found the clean place to put it, looking at the mess in the rest of Naruto's kitchen, and turned to leave the house. While she was walking out of the house and leaving Sasuke behind a bit confused, she added

"Tell Naruto that I'll come tomorrow to clean the house, as I promised. Buy Sasuke-kun, see ya around!" With that she ran out of the house not wanting Sasuke to see her huge flush on the face.

'The –kun is back. Task one completed' Sasuke tahought smiling in his mind. And than, he started laughing devilishly. Something you don't see every day. So something very special happened, you would think. Well you're right. Having Sakura back in love with him is a very special something to Sasuke Uchiha.

**I hope you liked it! From now on they're becoming much closer. **

**So if you have any idea, which I could put in, review and I'll consider it…**

**Review please….**

**Tianna-chan**


	4. Is it that obvious!

**Sorry for waiting my dear reviewers! I prepared an extra long chappie for you!**

**Hope you'll like it! And here we go…**

**Chapter 4 "Is it that obvious?"**

She hysterically ran in her house slamming the door. She leaned on it with her back and left a loud sigh.

"Is that you Sakura-chan?" she heard a weak voice calling her name. She quickly forgot the previous situation that made her blush so madly and slowly entered her living room.

There was her new room mate, Karin. She was sitting on Sakura's comfort couch and peacefully watched some boring crap on TV.

"Yup! I'm back!" she finally answered looking at the surprised girl sitting on her couch and she sat next to her. She put a pillow below her tired back and lifted her legs on the small table in front of her.

Karin, who was carefully watching her movements, waited for her to finally adjust to her new relaxing position right next to her. When she was done, Karin asked trying to sound friendly:

"Hmm, what's with Hinata-chan? Is she all right?"

"Yeah! She's more than all right! She's perfect! Perfect…enough for two! I mean she's pregnant!" Sakura yelled smiling. She was truly happy 'bout the pair of her best friends.

Karin could see that to, it was obvious.

"Wow! For how long? I can't believe! She's pregnant?! The one that always seemed so shy?!...Gosh…What did Naruto say about it?" that was Karin's honest reaction.

She felt like she has already known them all because of Sakura's stories 'bout them. She felt like she was already the part of their little gang. She felt like they were her _friends._ Sakura made her feel like that, because all her stories were so realistic, and that's why Karin felt she was the one experiencing them, going through them for real with her 'friends'.

Sakura's stories were a complete opposite from Sasuke's. Just like their personalities. She was so positive, so happy, always in some kind of rush, she was full of life, and she wanted to live. Unlike Uchiha who was always so bored, negative and dark, so silent and calm. And unlike her, he was so full of hatred and lust for death. First it was Itachi's death. When he accomplished his goal, he found a new one, with the same character. Destruction of Konoha. Just more and more dead people.

But than she came and changed that with three simple words. First she tried with "I love you" and than when nothing happened, she reversed the story so she told him "I hate you".

And guess what? It worked out.

"Well, I wasn't there when she told him. I left before that, but I'm sure he's happier than ever. He loves her more than his own life" she continued with the story with the story about pregnant Hinata and Naruto being a father of that child. Fetus that is.

"She's only three weeks pregn..."

"Sakura-chan?" Karin broke her sentence.

"Hmm?" Sakura looked at her with the questioning gaze with those innocent emerald orbs of hers.

"You changed him. He changed for you. I know he's done terrible things to you. But he was lead by hatred. You fulfill him with the feeling that he doesn't quietly understand but it's called **LOVE **and **CARE**. If he could just be lead by these feelings, he would be much better person. Especially with you…" she said everything she had. And now she felt relaxed. That was the only solution for her, if she wanted some progress in her life, like she truly did. She wanted friends, true love, family, and now when she met Sakura, she understood, she can really have all those. And she decided to change.

"You're such a nice friend, and Sasuke-kun isn't such a bad person as it seems. He needs you, and you need him!" she continued honestly. She loved him, maybe, but she gave up on him long time ago when she saw she doesn't have any future with him.

And when she met Sakura, and when she found out about her love for him, she understood what she has to do. And now, there she was, giving her best to get them up together, she kinda knew they were meant to be together. And nobody could change that. Karin wasn't a stupid sixteen years old teenage fan girl from three years ago, so she decided that she should the right thing for the first time in her life.

Sakura felt the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She knew Karin's words were coming directly from her hearty and that's what made her sincerely happy. She's just made a new friend.

She hugged her and started crying. From the joy 'cause she could see a friend in Karin and from the sadness 'cause she knew how hard it was for her to let him go, her heart was broken. She gave up on him just to make Sakura happy.

"That's so nice, Karin! You're a wonderful friend! I'll miss you so much!" she cried in her shoulder.

"Saku…ra…I…can't…breathe..." Karin chuckled. Sakura squeezed her with all her love…and strength. And that hurts.

"Sorry" Sakura left her from her loving embrace so that Karin could breathe again.

"You know what? Tonight our girls' night and you're coming with me!" Sakura stated, it wasn't even a question.

"Great! Thanks!" Karin thanked, she was really happy 'bout entering their gang.

'Now I can have real friends' she thought.

"No, thank you" Sakura answered politely and they continued watching TV.

When it was near 3 o'clock so they decided to have some lunch outdoors

"I think we should go celebrate our new born friendship. Let's go to Ichiraku's!"

"Awesome. Let's do it!" Karin agreed.

So they spent their afternoon together. And not only that, two girls ate for almost four hours because of their long conversations. They talked about random stuff without stopping for even a second.

"Oh no, it's nearly 7 o'clock, we'll better get going at Ino's! She'll kill us if we come late!"

"The time ran up so quickly! It's always like that when I'm with you Sak!" Karin agreed with Sakura's previous statement.

Sakura paid the bill and Karin not wanting to with her, just thanked her. But Sakura noticed Karin was still uncomfortable with her gesture so she added

"Relax. You're my guest and my friend! My friends deserve the best!" She said proudly and Karin felt her heart melting at her words. So they just continued. Even if they were girls, those too emotional craps weren't for them. They were strong, they were cool. The situation really had to be special for them to react according to their true feelings. They weren't like Uchiha, but they weren't as Ino either. Golden middle. That's what they were.

Their feet lead them towards Yamanaka compound, so soon enough they found themselves in Ino's room, with Ino behind them having some juices. They had a pregnant woman in there for God's sake!

Ino's room was all painted in the combination of baby blue and pink with the dark blue carpet and white furniture. Her blankets were in the same color combination of baby blue and pink, so as the pillows. In front of her huge bed, there was enormous plasma. Actually, I'm overreacting a bit, it's not enormous, it's more than that!!! On the Ino's couch, next to her bed, there were Temari, Tenten, and Hinata waiting for two girls to finally appear.

Ino placed the glasses on the table between her bed and her couch. Sakura laid on the right side of her body on Ino's bed. She felt as in her own house. Ino sat at the armchair, between her bed and couch, which was the same color as them to. On the other hand, Karin, who was in Ino's house for the first time, felt a bit uncomfortable. She was sitting on the edge of Ino's bed next to Sakura. The other three girls sitting at the couch weren't quietly expecting a guest, but they didn't complain. Sakura must have a good reason for tagging her along. Their girls' nights were only for them, and nobody else.

Soon as Karin relaxed, their talk begun. They started with the usual, how their days had been. How the each one spent her time.

Since this morning, Naruto hasn't left Hinata's side for even a sec. She wasn't anymore just his fiancée, now she was his pregnant fiancée. And all his attention was directed to her. Hinata also mentioned that she has a lot of trouble with admitting her father about her pregnancy. He was so traditional, and she was screwed. Even literally. And probably, that's the part that was most troublesome for her beloved daddy.

"Why don't you simply marry Naruto earlier, so your dad won't notice that he got you pregnant before the wedding?" Temari proposed. It was so like her. Unfortunately her mum died while giving birth to Gaara, and Gaara murdered their father when he was about eight. His father didn't want him, because he had that one-tailed beast in side him, and Gaara hated him for that, so I guess his father kinda deserved it. The point is, she wasn't raised so traditionally as Hinata. For Temari lying was completely naturally, unlike for poor Hyuuga heiress. But this idea didn't sound so bad even for honest Hinata.

"Yeah! Great idea! You could just imagine what his reaction would be like, if you can't, better not trying to find out!" Tenten agreed. She knew very well how pissed her father could be, believe her, she had a lot of experience.

"You think?!" Hinata shyly asked everybody who were present.

"Definitely!" Ino yelled cheerfully.

"Well think this way…Do you have any better options??" Karin answered Hinata, trying to help her salving her problem and making her life decision. Everybody (except Sakura) looked at the girl. They didn't even expect her to be here, with them, and yet she was giving advices. As soon as Sakura realized what has just happened and noticed Karin's blushing cheeks, she interrupted the pregnant silence in the room:

"Yup! Absolutely! Hina-chan, that's definitely your best solution! Anyway, it's not like you guys didn't suppose to marry in the first place!?" she said trying to calm the situation down.

"Well, I guess you're right, I'll tell Naruto-kun my plan tomorrow!"

"At least, you're the one that who doesn't have to worry about the marriage, you're surely getting one!" Temari spoke sadly and sighed.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked confused. Nobody knew what she was talking about.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with Shikamaru. We live together for almost 4 years and he didn't do anything…I mean he didn't propose me or anything yet, I don't even know if he's going to! And he's so distant lately, since I've tried to talk to him about that, that is." And she couldn't hold it inside of her anymore. She broke in front of her best friends. She started crying and she couldn't stop it anymore.

"I thought he loves me…" she was desperate. She didn't know if she did something wrong. Perhaps, she shouldn't mention the marriage, maybe she scared him. Usually boys aren't so prepared for any kind of serious commitment with girls. Or…or…he was cheating on her. Well, he was definitely hiding something. As that thought crossed her mind, she started crying even more. Girls around started comforting her, they felt so sorry for her, kind of guilty for not noticing that their best friend was suffering this entire time.

"Calm down Temari! Everything will be just fine! Shika loves you more than anything, I know that, he told me and I could see he was so honest!" Ino said. She was the only one who seemed relaxed. She knew what Shikamaru was up to, but she kept it a secret.

'Not for so long. Temari will found it out tomorrow' Ino thought.

"Yeah Temari, Ino's right! Why would he live with you if doesn't love you??! Be patient, he'll ask you soon, I'm sure!" Tenten added. "I remember when Neji proposed me" she continued "he was really strange those days! You don't know how much I'd like to go back in those times" she said sadly.

Temari whipped away her tears "What do you mean? Are you guys having problems?"

"Kind of. He's so frustrated these days."

"Why? That doesn't look like Neji-kun…" Hinata asked worried 'bout her cousin.

"I can't get pregnant. We're trying for a whole month now!" she fought against her tears a bit choking while saying those hurtful words.

"Tenten, honey, don't worry! We checked you up. Everything is perfectly right with you, so if this is anyone's fault, it's his! Don't be so hard on yourself!" Sakura spoke.

"Guys can be such bastards sometimes!" Karin stated. Everybody agreed.

'Perhaps this girl knows what she's talking about!' they thought at the same time. She looked the most experienced one.

"What's with you?" Ino spoke briefly.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled at her. Despite all her efforts to make her polite, Ino hasn't changed a bit.

"It's okay, Sak!" Karin smiled at Sakura's reaction.

"Well you see, my first time was a rape, actually!" everybody stopped their breathing and got concentrated on the talking girl. "Than I feel in love with that arrogant son of a bitch, Sasuke!" Than anyone looked over, turning their gazes to Sakura, to see her reaction. But she was just sitting there calmly, wanting Karin to continue, so they turned their attention to Karin again.

"And than, when I was in hospital, the only person who was there for me the entire time, besides Sakura, is my team mate Suigetsu. I thought he hated me. He thought the same 'bout me. But than it seems like the opposite attracts. We had sex in the hospital. And let me tell you those beds aren't comfy at all." And she smirked.

Everybody looked at her with 'SHOCK' written across their beautiful faces. They couldn't believe she did 'that' at hospital. They all thought the first time should be special. Well truth to be told, this wasn't her first time, but on the other hand, this was her first time she did it willingly. Plus she told them all about it. Them-to those who almost hated her when they first saw her. Well, at least that changed.

Ino was the first one who woke up from the trance Karin made them in.

"Speaking of first time…last time we were together Sai tried to…well you know…"

"And…" Sakura wanted details. She was nervous, because she wanted to hear if her best friend has already lost her precious virginity. Before her. Yup, another thing they were competing about.

"…nothing…" Ino finished "I didn't, I couldn't…do it. I think I pissed him off." She said desperately wanting to hear her friends' advices. Now, AFTER she fucked another thing up. She always does that, geez!

"Relax. He's the guy. Eventually he'll want it again and until than, you have time to think 'bout it."Temari said coldly as sex was the only thing guys were thinking about. Which is true, by the way.

"Ahh…" Ino relaxed a bit. "But should I do it next time!?" she was worried again.

"Do you love him? Do you trust him enough to know that he won't hurt you?" Hinata asked.

"Of course!" Ino answered confident.

"Than relax, and let him do the rest!" Tenten teased her.

Ino smiled "Is that all?" she sounded kinda disappointed.

"Well you see, the first isn't going to be such a memory after tons of incredibly perfect sex with him, you know??" Karin admitted honestly.

"Painful truth!" Sakura agreed.

"Haha! Like you'd know, forehead!" Ino teased her.

"Pig" Sakura replied not knowing actually what to answer.

"Speaking of you, what's going on with you and your love life?" Ino asked seriously.

"Nothing!" Sakura spilled out. She really didn't want to talk about it. It was all so confusing. She didn't manage to forget about Sasuke, she knew that, she just thought it would hurt less if she keeps it for herself. And, for things being even worse, he teased her, he acted so casual, like he has never left. And the worst thing- he apologized. What on earth made him to apologize to her? HER! Haruno Sakura, to his annoying former team mate and fan girl.

Before she even realized it, all her previous thoughts were spoken out loud. Oops!

"Well, one thing is clear" Temari said finally breaking the silence and Sakura's blushing moment "He surely has some interests in you!"

"OMG!" Sakura yelled "That's what Karin told me this morning! Is it that obvious? I mean, everybody noticed that except me!!!"

"That's not important! Focus on the plan. What are you going to do?" Tenten said trying to calm her down.

"Don't know! What should I do? Do I even should do anything?" she was now confusing and frustrating her self, again.

"Oh, shut up forehead! You're making more difficult than it already is!" Ino said interrupting her endless babbling. "I say you should seduce him! To avenge all those years of crying! You guys aren't kids anymore and it's payback time!" she finished with an evil smirk on her face.

"You're so evil Ino!" Hinata spoke "I like it!" she continued and everybody started laughing.

Few hours later, they decided to separate, that was more than enough news for one night.

Naruto came to pick up Hinata, so he asked Sakura to have a little talk with him in private. She agreed and they went to Ino's kitchen. In meanwhile, Hinata and Karin talked in the hall waiting the two to come out.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto started "I talked to Sasuke. I really think he has changed. Not only because his curse mark is broken. I think he feels a different sort of feelings for the first time in his life, the one that he has never felt before. Towards you! You know I wouldn't ever let him hurt you, so you must believe me when I say that HE LOVES YOU!"

Sakura smiled weakly at his words, which encouraged Naruto to continue his little speech.

"I'm only saying this 'cause I'm hundred percent sure! Today, I teased him few times that he's in love with you, and he didn't deny it. I also saw the way he was looking at you, especially when I hugged you today. I know he hurt you, but that was then, when he was full of hatred. Now, inside him there's new feeling burning and pleading to come out, but he doesn't know how to deal with it. I think you're the one who should help him. Take that as your advantage and make him admit his feelings for you!" he finished his poetical speech, full of 'important' words. He was really smart when he wanted to be. He was smirking, evil smirking. He looked just like Ino when she proposed her to seduce Sasuke.

Sakura understood how lucky she was for having such good friends. She hugged him.

"Thank you Naruto!" her eyes full of tears of joy.

That night, when she got home, she dressed up for bed and laid, prepared to sleep. But she couldn't, not yet. All those words were now flying through her mind making her wonder

'They all see that he has changed and… that…he…loves…me! **He** loves me! He **loves **me! He loves **me**!' she kept repeating it in her head. It sounded strange, indeed. 'Well, they couldn't all be crazy. Hmm…they are, but this is way too serious to be joking around with it!'

She smiled and closed her eyes. The first she saw was Sasuke's face full of hurt when she spoke those magical words that changed everything "…_**I hate you**_…". Next thing she saw was his face smirking at her blush when she had to 'touch' (cough…cough…cuddle) his butt. All those were very remarkable memories with _her _Sasuke-_kun._

"Hn" she smiled again knowing what she has to do now. And she'll have to deal with it tomorrow.

**WOHOO! I finally updated, applause, please! I'm such a lazy ass! But you know, that's when we have to go to school, but who am I talking to? You're probably busy with it too, so there's no point in complaining….**

**But if you want me to feel happy again, so that I could update soon, review…**

**Pleasee…reviews make me happy, when I'm happy I update and so on…**

**Love ya all…**

_**Tianna-chan…3**_


	5. Take me!

**Hey my dear readers, thanks for lovely reviews, and sorry for my long taking update. This time I have a reasonable excuse… I broke the tip of my index finger.(speaking of reasonable…?) Don't ask me how I made it, the most important is that I can continue typing. Btw my coach said I'm crazy that I still train with broken finger, and my mom said I'm crazy that I still write fics with broken finger... She kinda doesn't love me sitting in front of the computer whole day…mom's busyness…well, here it is, my fifth chapter…**

**p. for any future typing mistakes, i hope you'll understand the circumstances...xD  
**

**Chapter 5 "Take me…"**

Next morning, Sakura woke up very early. It was almost 5 a.m., that's what I meant by _very_ early. Poor girl. She couldn't sleep. The only thing she was thinking about was…well Sasuke. The whole day yesterday, all she did was listening to her friends talking about how Sasuke loved her.

Even so, she didn't believe it. Hello, we're talking about Uchiha Sasuke, here. He doesn't love anybody, except his murdered family. But than, she also believed it. 'That' wouldn't make any sense. By 'that' I mean all those things everybody said yesterday and her friends would never lie to her, especially about such an important thing. She actually had something on her mind and she planed to do it only if Sasuke truly loves her. Otherwise, it would be useless. It would be humiliating. And it would be their entire fault, if they lied to her.

Notice the word I kept on using- 'would', which means, that doesn't have to be truth. That lying thing, you know? They could be honest. Of course they could, they're her friends. And this time they truly weren't lying, I mean c'mоn! Do you really think Naruto could act whole that scene? And he seemed so honest, he's not so good at acting, so no, no way he lied. But still, it WAS _really_ **confusing!** She couldn't decide to believe it…or not. She believed it…not…no wait, she did…ehhhhhmm…

"That's…arrghhh….confusing!!! I'm feeling so frustrated!" she stated out loud like there was somebody listening to her. She desperately needed to relax. In that moment, the most suitable was to take a looong, relaaaxing, hooot bubble bath. Niiice…

She striped all of her clothes and left them lying on the floor in the middle of her room. Naked, she walked in her small bathroom and silently closed the door, trying not to wake up her room mate, Karin.

Entering her hot tub, she passed by her mirror, not noticing it quietly. When she turned around to take her shampoo-cherry flavor, it finally caught her sight. She just stood there for a couple of seconds, without making any movements. Next thing she did, her cheeks started heating up and changing the color at the sight in front of her.

She hasn't seen her body without any piece of clothing lately. When her short blushing moment passed**, **she started a careful observation of her fully developed body.

Her long legs haven't looked like two anorexic sticks, anymore. Her stomach was flat, her abs completely expressed, even more than usually because of Tsunade's brutal trainings these past few months. Her waist was so small, so curvy. Gosh! Sasuke would probably die wishing to put his strong, protective arms on her little waist. I mean literally little, she was around 5'6. Her breasts…hmmm…she hasn't even noticed how fast her size changed. From A to D. It's not like she didn't know, she just hasn't ever gave it such a great importance. Of course they're big, she's almost twenty, why wouldn't they be big?! She just didn't know they were **that** big and so perfectly shaped. She blushed at the thought, which turned her attention to her face.

Her sweet, adorable face. Those big emerald eyes of hers, they were more than beautiful. They made people drawn in them. On the edges of her shutters she had very dark, long eyelashes…mmm…that made her blinking so seductive. And her sweet little snub nose…awww. And she's even had those sweet, tasty, pinky lips. They looked like they were begging Sasuke to kiss them. He was still resisting, but not for any longer (Haha!).

Her hair has grown to. It reached a length to her waist, and it was still the same good shade of pink. She looked at her reflection in the mirror in full and thought

'Man! The hell, I'm handsome!' She smirked and continued with what she's been started in the first place. She truly did blossom into a wonderful girl. She wasn't anymore a freak with pink hear and big forehead. Her forehead became smaller, but unfortunately her nickname hasn't changed.

Her bubble bath lasted until Karin is awakened. They've talked for a very long time during their breakfast. When they finished, Sakura's voluntary washed the dishes to give Karin a chance to go to pack her stuff. It was the day of her return.

Karin was so happy to return her home with her Suigetsu and Juugo. She felt sorry for leaving her new best friends, but now she could visit them whenever she wanted to. So, she was happy in general.

On the other hand, Sakura felt so sorry that Karin was leaving. She became so attached to her these past few weeks. But even if they 'kinda' felt different about Karin's leaving Konoha, they both knew they'll stay very good friends.

When they both finished what they were doing, they left Sakura's house, they're meeting up with Suigetsu and Juugo at Konoha town gates. They walked slowly without any spoken word, not wanting their time together to end. Karin suddenly stopped walking when she saw her team mates. She put her stuff on the ground and turned to Sakura with tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She hugged her. She didn't know what else to do in such touchy moment. She wanted to express all of her feelings trough that hug. We've all heard about the quote that acts speak louder than words. She really wanted to say something to Sakura which will be remembered for eternity in the case they never meet again. She really wanted to…it's just…she couldn't. She felt so many feelings in the same time that it was all so confusing. Her feelings were opposite with each other. For example her happiness for going home with her friend and lover, and on the other hand her sadness for leaving her new made friends-especially Sakura.

"I…" she tried to put up with one short sentence, but she didn't know what to say. Nothing was good enough for her in that moment. And even if she has known what to say, she'd just start choking from all her tears falling from her eyes like waterfall.

"…me to" Sakura finished her imaginary sentence. Even if that hasn't even had any meaning, they both perfectly understood each other. They read minds to each other 'cause they felt and thought the same way. They were like soul mates. Well, after all, they did both fall for the same heart breaking bastard.

When two sad girls with both swollen eyes from crying left each others embrace, they just stared at each others eyes with sad smiles on their beautiful faces. It was their way to say "Good buy".

But that sounded so cruel, like they'll never meet again, which was the terrible thought they were both afraid of if it happens. 'Cause it could, very easily… Since the time is the only thing that could prove it or disapprove it, the only thing left for them was to hope they'll meet again some day.

Karin slowly picked up her little bag from the ground and whispered a soft "See ya!" and run over to accompany the impatient Sui and always happy Juugo. When they passed Konoha gates few steps, Karin turned to see Sakura, who was already leaving with her head looking down in the ground, probably trying to hide her tears.

She called her name yelling "Haruno?" Sakura turned to lock her gaze with Karin's who had the same face expression of sad-happy feeling burning inside of her and making her cry. Sakura blinked fighting against the tears at the edges of her wide opened shutters, waiting to hear Karin's last words. Last words…till the next time…as she hoped.

"Make sure to send me a wedding invitation right on time! I wanna remember Uchiha's first love confession and the moment when he'll take you as a beloved wife forever!" Karin smiled teasing Sakura. Karin didn't want her sad, and she also wanted Sakura to be happy each time she remember her. She wanted Sakura consider her as a good memory.

"Don't worry! All my bridesmaids get a special one!" Sakura replied teasing back.

Then two best friends smiled at each other and disappeared in the opposite directions…

It has only two hours passed since Karin's left. Sakura's house seemed empty. Without Karin's smell it smelled like a big, fat nothing, it smelled alone, because Sakura really was alone…again.

She tried to keep her thoughts away from Karin, but than it would fast fly over to Sasuke. Luckily, someone broke her thoughts by knocking on her front door.

"Hi Tenten, what's up?" she welcomed her trying to sound happy while opening the door.

It was surprising and weird that she came unannounced. Tenten looked hyperactive and excited more than normal.

"OMG! Neji said he thinks he saw something…you know…like in me…! Would you mind to check that out?" she pleaded in excitement.

"Yeah! Sure! Come on in!" she answered sounding almost happy as her friend. "Go into my room! I'll be there in a minute, just let me take some drinks and I'm coming!"

Tenten nodded and headed towards Sakura's room as she was asked to. Few minutes after she leaned down on her bed waiting for her friend and medic to come.

Sakura entered the room with two glasses of pressed orange and some food.

"Ok...let's see!" she said as she sat on the chair near the bed. She put her hands on Tenten's flat stomach and concentrated chakra in her skilled fingers.

The slight touch of her slowly moving fingers made Tenten even more impatient than she has already been.

"So?" she nervously asked breaking a long silence.

"Tenten, I'm sorry…" Sakura started without moving her stare from her belly.

Tenten turned her head from Sakura, she didn't want to cry in front of her. She was a strong girl. It's just…this time…it felt so real…even Neji thought…

"…that you're gonna be tortured by two little fetuses in next seven months…" Sakura happily finished her thought and turned her head towards Tenten to meet her confused yet happy expression.

"You mean…" she couldn't finish her sentence, afraid that she didn't hear or understand her well.

"Yeah! Congratulations sweetie! You're gonna be mommy!" Sakura cheered hyperactively hugging her, made her choke a bit but Tenten gladly accepted her hug.

"Aaaaa! Sak! We made it…we finally did it!" Tenten yelled.

"Well, not we, you and Neji…Me and you, that's impossible actually, but I got what you mean! You two made it! Without me…ewhhhh…." She was grossed at the thought of the three of them…together.

"Yeah…yeah…That's what I meant!" Tenten apologetically smiled and giggled when she saw Sakura's terrified reaction. "I gotta go…Gotta tell Neji-kun! He'll be...ohh…I gotta go! See ya!" Tenten quickly called her goodbye apologizing her for being in such a rush.

Sakura nodded smiling. She perfectly understood her reaction. She was so happy she had that pleasure of her job, to announce someone's pregnancy, especially her friends'.

'To bad my job doesn't help with cleaning issues!' she thought as she remembered her promise to Naruto. Today she'll have to clean his house because Hinata's moving in. She had to do it, not only because of her lost bet but because of Hinata. She was pregnant and his apartment wasn't safe neither for her, neither for their baby.

But right now, she had to deal not just with Naruto's mess, but with bored Uchiha who was the only one living there these past few days, since Naruto's been living with Hinata. Such a supportive boyfriend. He first made her a child, and than he worries about you. No…I didn't want to say that Naruto's a bad guy…it's just…he's just a guy without the brain. JUST that! But back to her biggest problem of the moment-Sasuke.

'Maybe I could…' she thought about her plan since last night. She smirked.

"I could??...I will!" an evil smirk escaped her pinky lips. She laughed out loud a bit and went to her closet to change her clothes and get ready for her 'evil' plan.

Two hours later she was standing outside Naruto's house, wondering if she should or shouldn't knock. Is she doing a right thing…her previous plan, what if she fails and make herself look like a fool.

"OMG! Sakura! Think! Oh Kami-sama, please help me! What should I do? I'll do it! No, wait! This was a bad, bad, bad mistake! I'm going home!" she turned to go when she heard someone opened the door. To be precise, Sasuke opened the door. Who else could it be??!

She slowly turned towards him confused and scared of the thought what will be his reaction. But…nothing. He looked the same as ever…**except** he had NO shirt ON!

Oh Kami-sama! Why are you doing this to her? She's nice girl. Why are you torturing her like this? (Actually, it's me, Kami-sama or God doesn't have anything to do with this!). She blushed. But, like **really blushed.** Tomato red. But I guess it's all right, because Sasuke's favorite food is tomato.

Well she couldn't make her self look like a fool more than this. First she was talking to herself (actually we all do that sometimes, neh?) and than she blushed when she saw him shirtless. Well with such amazing abs I'm not wondering! Jury made a decision: NOT GUILTY!

He smirked, but still looked bored as hell. "What do you want?" he said flatly, not bothering to call her by her name.

"I'm here to clean Naruto's house, remember? And hello to you to!" she than added sarcastically.

"Annoying!" he made a comment and went back to the living room and continued watching some boring shit on TV.

**That** comment made her angry as hell! It reminded her of their past…which wasn't such a memory. 'Calm down, Sak! Remember why you're here! Btw, he needs you, but unfortunately he also needs his big ego, which also doesn't allow him to act according to his feelings. He's just so pathetically in loved with me!' her inner thought comforted her.

She entered Naruto's house and headed towards his kitchen.

"OMG! Where should I start?" she whispered terrified at the sight in front of her.

Dishes everywhere! She put two and two together, to calm herself down, and decided to the best thing to start with, would be washing dishes. Before that, she threw all those used bags of instant ramen. When she finished with the dishes, she felt so tired, and she hasn't even completely finished cleaning the kitchen, not even to mention the rest of the house. That's…indescribably.

She leaned on the edge of the sink, and sighed. Sasuke entered the room few seconds later. He went to the fridge and slowly opened it. He took one can of beer and leaned his head back while taking the first sip, his hair seductively falling behind. OMG! Imagine Sakura's blush, tomatoes were vanished compared to her color. Well, Sasuke was there, inches away, shirtless drinking beer from can. Gorgeous! He looked like he was some kind of model for beer commercial. She stared at his abs…She honestly wondered if his parents sculptured him or just made him, you know, the traditional way-you, me and the bed. His strong protecting arms looked like they were missing something. That something, was MAYBE (sure) someone's fragile little body, which was, by the way, also impatiently waiting for those arms to hug it.

Those arms belonged to Sasuke and that fragile body to Sakura.

Soon as he realized her gaze on his exposed body, he returned the stare. Except he looked like he has just seen a pink donkey dancing on the top of the Konoha highest building- Hokage's office. Pretty funny, huh??!

She noticed his blank stare and blushed even more, her cheeks getting even darker shade of red. He turned her his back and left the room without any word.

Second after he left her alone in the kitchen, she calmed down. She remembered why she was there, and she was determined to finally do it.

She breathed in slowly and deeply and went to the living room where he has already been sitting. She took a deep concentrating breath again which got Sasuke's eyes to look at her and observe what she was going to do. I'm sure not even his Sharingan could expect this…

She slowly closed her eyes just to open them a second later again. She walked slowly towards his sitting form. Unsure, she tried to postpone the coming moment as much as she could.

Sasuke watched carefully her every single step with his dark obsidian eyes, making an eye contact with her light ones. When she appeared right in front of him, his eyes eye level with her belly, she spoke seductively

"Uchiha Sasuke…"she leaned down to take him by his hands. Holding tightly his hands, she went back to her previous position, making him to stand an inch in front of her.

He felt her cold breath on his warm chests. She lifted her head up to stare right at his onyx orbs. She wanted to drawn in them, that way she could at least feel safe, like he was protecting her from the cruel world around them.

"Take me!" she said finally pleading him to do what she wanted…what he wanted. To do what they both wanted and hesitated for so long.

**Okay…that's it…next one is lemon, and I'll update till the end of the week…maybe this weekend…I hope you liked this one…:D**

**If you did…please review…**

**Love ya all… (Those who review…haha!)**

**Tianna-chan** 3


	6. PS Goodbye Sasuke kun

**Hmmm, okay…as I promised-next chapter before the end of the week, so here it is! Thanks again for all those beautiful reviews, you're lovely readers. I'll try to be as lovely as you are in my story…I hope you'll like it! =D**

**Chapter 6 "P.S. Goodbye Sasuke-kun…" **

Shocked by her previously spoken words, he stood unbelieving it actually happened. Perhaps his naughty mind understood it differently then it should.

"Sasuke-kun…" she pleaded again as she saw his face and surprised reaction.

"…please…"her eyes begging him.

The corners of her emerald eyes were stretched a bit into a small smile. But she wasn't kidding, she truly wanted him to take her. Here and now! She was determined to do it, more than anything in her life ever before. Sakura loved him, and Sasuke probably loved her too. Yup, pretty much perfect situation. So, she had to make him to do it. With her! Now! Because she so desperately needed him to take her.

"…take me…" she repeated it again, rising her hand 'till her fingers finally reached his strong jaw. Her soft fingers passed his jaw, touching it lightly and slowly, making a seductive, warm touch that made his entire body shiver. She continued rising them 'till they reached his left ear and went behind it, starting to play with few locks of his raven, onyx hair.

Whole their gazes were locked and their looks looked filled with pure love and care for each other. They haven't made a try to move even an inch away. They've just wanted to feel each other, and sense the feeling of touching each others smooth skin.

While her right hand played with his hair, behind his neck, her left hand was resting on his bare chests. His strong arms moved as he placed his hands on her small waist to pull her closer to him, to feel lovely warmth of her little figure. His head leaned down towards her, his forehead resting against hers, the edges of their snub noses slightly touching, making an Eskimo kiss.

She closed her eyes slowly, relaxing and enjoying the moment, wanting to last forever. He repeated the action. Than she crossed her arms behind his neck, still playing with few raven stocks of his hair. She tip toed to capture his lips and surprisingly, he quickly responded to her sudden action. They were actually **kissing.**

_Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke were kissing for real._

Their lips were wildly dancing together, sharing the wet warmth of their paired mouths. His hot tongue licked her lower lip, as it was asking permission for entering. Soon as she unleashed her feelings, she allowed it to come in, and his tongue slipped in her mouth and started the dance with hers.

He gently lifted her, taking her in his arms, her legs placed on his waist and crossed behind his back, but without breaking the kiss for even a second. She hugged him, pushing his head toward her closer to deepen the kiss. With his lover, what he'll never admit out loud that she really was, he got upstairs, caring her all the way to Naruto's guest room, still not breaking the kiss.

They finally broke her kiss and parted for a moment, as he leaned her back on the bed. They were both trying to catch some breath, looking seductive right into each others eyes for the whole time. He gently pushed her to lie on the bed as he climbed on the top of her. He'll give her what she asked him to.

In a blink of an eye, he unzipped her red T-shirt leaving her only in her black bra, almost fully exposed. She blushed as he widened his eyes. It was obvious that he liked the sight in front of him. He turned his gaze back at her half closed eyes. He leaned down and kissed her passionately once again. After few seconds of battling with her skilled tongue, his wet, hot tongue traced down her neck t, leaving butterfly kisses behind. He enjoyed the taste of her soft skin. He licked her collar bone leaving a mark behind that showed that she was his and his only and slowly headed down towards her fully developed breasts.

In the meanwhile, his hands slipped under her back to undo her sexy bra. When he succeeded, he lifted his head up and getting on his knees, he got rid of her bra and T-shirt finally. He has just watched her big, perfectly round breasts for a moment, which made her confused. She couldn't read the expression on his face, was he satisfied with her size or not?! He smirked and she had her answer.

He leaned down again and started playing with them. His skilled tongue licked her left nipple. He traced around it, making it erect even more, while the other one got the same treatment by the touch of his gifted fingers. He than squeezed them and licked them completely, making Sakura to let silent gasp.

While his head was turning back to Sakura, trying to find her lips, his fingers moved in the opposite direction, trailing down, towards the edges of the fiber her pink skirt was made of. His weight now supported by his strong arms, his knee found its way between her long legs, making them even more spread around is waist.

Being only in her panties, Sakura felt a bit embarrassed. Her arms went slowly from Sasuke's neck, till his belt. She quickly slipped his pants and boxers off clumsily, with a bit of his help. The tip of his hardened member was slightly touching the edges of her wet core. The touch between, made them even more turned on.

His fingers unnoticed, slipped into her sex and gently started to rub her clit.

"Hn" he smirked at how wet she was, still continuing the pleasure he was giving to her. he made small, slow circles around her 'coming spot' which made her go crazy and her clit even more swollen as each second passed.

"Ahh…Sa…suke…"she moaned softly calling his name and making it sound seductive. The sound of her beautiful soft seducing voice echoed in his ear lobes. It turned him on even more.

"Please…"she begged him to stop. She couldn't hold it anymore. She was second away from her first orgasm. So Sasuke did as he was told. He suddenly stopped. But just for a moment to replace his skilled fingers with his hard, very big member.

The moment she saw it, her eyes widened as her cheeks gained a soft shade of red. She was worried if it could fit in her. He only smirked. He knew it would, the nature made them for each other.

Coming in slowly, he looked right in her eyes, waiting for last approval, before it becomes too late. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, waiting for him to start the process of making babies. He took that as a 'yes'.

Moving in slowly, not wanting to hurt her, he entered deeper and deeper as each second passed. He finally broke her barrier of innocence and pulled out a bit from her entering.

Sakura felt a sight pain in her lower stomach. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. She expected more. It didn't hurt only because Sasuke was so gentle with her. Because he cared for her. At least it was her thought that alleviated her pain.

He came in once again making the same slow moves. He wanted to get her crazy 'bout him, to make her beg him for more…faster…and deeper. His ears wanted to hear her soft voice moaning his name and his onyx eyes to see the lust in her emerald ones. The lust for him.

He has already known that she wanted him badly. Other way, she wouldn't be the one that came to him pleading him to take her, offering him her most precious thing- her first night of passionate love and her valuable innocence. It all belonged to him. So, that's why he'll make sure that this night becomes her unforgettable night, remembered for eternity, not just like her first time, but also like the night of amazing sex. Or making love as she thought.

His slow tempo remained unchanged. He enjoyed torturing her like this.

She felt strange feeling, known as pleasure that Sasuke was giving her, growing inside of her. But she still couldn't feel it finally exploding. She couldn't take it anymore. She desperately needed to do something, it felt unsupportable.

She used the moment when Sasuke was absently enjoying in teasing her to slip him over and quickly change their positions. In a second away, she appeared on top of him impatiently trying to put his member back in her, smirking for entire time because of her curiosity.

At first, Sasuke was confused by her sudden action. You'd expect him to be mad or something because of unexpected thing she did. But at the contrary, he smirked satisfied. He was pleased that she needed and wanted him so much. He was pleased that much that he didn't even care he wasn't the leader for once in his life. After all, she's going to pleasure him.

She slowly started moving to adjust his size once again. His hands placed on her hips lead her the way he wanted her to go. So kinda was the leader.

Feeling the pleasure growing inside of her lower stomach and some kind of magic happening in her, she stepped up the speed, still riding him like a horse. The feeling was rising in both of them until they both reached their climax in the same time. As they finally came, they both left a loud gasps calling each other's name

"Gomen! Sakura!"

"AHH! Sasuke-kuuun!" Sakura cried his name. She left a chaste kiss on his separated lips and collapsed next to him, tightly holding his hand.

As soon as Sasuke recovered from the shock of the unbelievable feeling he's just felt, an evil smirk passed his lips as the thought crossed his naughty mind. As soon as he gained his power again, he climbed on top of her…again…

Sakura felt someone's warmth all around her. She opened her eyes to meet Sasuke's smirking gaze. He came back in once again and has started thrusting in her.

"No…ahh…Sasuke-kuuun!" she begged him to stop. She felt so tired and his sudden hard thrusting at the moment made her feel fading pain in her lower stomach. She wasn't ready for another exhausting session. But Sasuke was in the mood. And nobody can stop him now. Besides, he wanted to prove as a great lover in the bed. Even if he let her lead the first time, he'd made sure she gets 'his' treatment.

His fast and rough thrusts made her body moving up and down as she arched her back every time she felt the pleasure overcoming her. Sasuke nipped her silky skin all the way from her forehead to her breasts. Hmm…her breasts. He couldn't leave them for a moment, he was so fascinated with them. When he wasn't sucking them, he'd squeeze or simply watch them. They became his new way of satisfaction. He also loved the way her smooth skin smelled and tasted. Their mixed smells and tastes made a perfect combination. Every curve on her body looked like it perfectly fits in his embrace, like they were never parted.

Another wave of mad driving climax swept them. This time they both collapsed lying next to each other letting their last gasps fill the room and mix with the smell of their sweat, produced by previous fascinating feeling.

Sakura turned to Sasuke who was still lying on his back. She stared at his handsome face features with her green eyes full of love that she still felt for him. She slowly raised her hand and placed it on his bare chests. He opened his eyes at the slight contact with his chest. He got up a bit, his weight supported by his elbows, to get a blanket to cover them, letting her hand fall from his chests. He lay back down covered with the blanket he just took, and turned her his back.

Sakura was confused at first, but she knew he's not kind of romantic guy who'd let her fall asleep with her head resting on his shoulder, so she wasn't mad or anything. She's just moved closer to him and let her hand slowly drop around his waist, hugging him. Every inch of their bodies was put back together again, and they fit perfectly. She left a chaste kiss on his back whispering those magical words "I love you…" and fell asleep.

Sasuke stayed awake, shocked by her words. The thing that confused him even more was why the hell was he shocked by her words, it's not like he didn't hear them before?! They kinda woke him up, making him realize what he's just done. He slept with Sakura. He gave her a false hope and that was a terrible mistake. He used her. It's true he loved her, but he didn't know that, or just wasn't aware of it, he thought it was just the lust. Physically, she was perfect, so you can't blame him.

He turned to face her, her hand still around his waist, lost in his thoughts whole time. The moment he saw her peaceful sleeping form, his heart started beating faster than ever. Without thinking about it or controlling his moves, his hand found its way to her beautiful face. His fingers were slightly touching her cheeks and her lips forming sleeping smile of satisfaction. She looked so happy. Her dream finally came true, so it was understandable, but why did he feel the same way?!

Playing with few of her pink stocks, he silently whispered "Why?"

"Because I love you" she answered him leaving him shocked once again. She slowly opened her big orbs and looked right into his onyx eyes. Her emerald eyes were lit by moon light. He lost in them the second she opened them.

"Because you love me" she continued her answer sounding confident in what she was saying.

"No" he shortly answered sounding as confident as she was. But she didn't want to let him win.

"Yes, I know you do. You know you do. But I understand if you're not ready yet to say it out loud. I can wait." Each word that escaped her thin lips echoed in his ears. Could it be a truth?! He knew she would wait for him as she did for all these years, but was that, what she was saying the truth?! Did he love her?!

It didn't matter than, he just couldn't let her convince him that he truly felt that way before he is completely sure.

"No" he repeated his answer, and stormed a death look right into her eyes.

"Than why did you make love with me?" she asked feeling less secure than she was moment ago.

"It was just sex! I've just used you!" he said flatly desperately trying to hurt her.

"You surely didn't look so moment ago!" she tried again to convince him, sounding a bit more confident.

"Hn. Have you heard about lust?" he added smirking and turned her his back once again, knowing that would finally hurt her and it'd end the discussion.

His words stormed in her ears. In that moment she didn't believe her previous words either. It was all mistake. He was just lusting over her, because of her body.

Lust….only…

Even worse, he used her. And now she was hurt again. The pain she felt was stronger than any other she felt in her whole life.

She couldn't let him hurt her anymore. Each time he'd hurt her, peace of her heart would be destroyed, her soul torn. It's time for her to turn her back on him too. So she did.

Holding back her tears, she tried to focus her thoughts on her hatred toward certain Uchiha. That night she fell asleep her tears sliding down her cheeks.

That horrible night all of his words were playing in her sleep all over again and she woke up around 4 a.m. 'cause she couldn't sleep.

She had a nightmare about having sex with Sasuke and having him confess that he only used her. Oh wait…it wasn't a dream. It was real and it was painful.

She picked up her clothes from the floor and went to bathroom to take a shower. Her tears were mixing with the drops of the water. She couldn't believe he really used her. She couldn't believe he hurt her. She couldn't believe she was stupid enough to let him hurt her again. Well, at least she knew it's not going to happen ever again.

She dressed and headed towards the kitchen. She made some quick breakfast and left the house also leaving all terrible things which happened behind, ready to start a new life, without the pain.

Next morning, Sasuke woke up feeling cold. He turned around remembering someone's warmth was warming him last night, but he found out there wasn't anybody anymore. The sheets next to him were empty and cold, they showed somebody was there, but that somebody wasn't there anymore. That somebody left him. Alone. It hurt to feel that way, but that's the way you got threatened for bad treatment you gave them. He deserved it. He wouldn't feel this way if he didn't let his big ego win last night situation. But than he thought that Sakura just left to work at the hospital, she was really busy. He felt relaxed.

He dressed up quickly and headed towards the kitchen to grab some food. He was starving. He was very active last night. He smirked at the thought. He took some tomatoes from the fridge surprised that Sakura actually remembered it was his favorite food. He was ready to take his first bite when he found the letter on the table. He immediately recognized the smell. The smell that he smelled whole last night. He also recognized Sakura's handwriting. He slowly opened the letter. He kinda knew (oh, did he?!) what to expect. Probably something boring like: "I had to leave! Last night was wonderful! I'll drop by these days! Love you, Sakura!"

He opened it slowly and started reading with a annoyed expression on his face.

"_**Dear Sasuke-kun,**_

_**I left a lunch for you and Naruto in the oven. I also finished the cleaning.**_

_**As you have already assumed I'd say, last night was special for me. It was my first time and it was…nice. I'm glad I did it with you, my first love. I'm also glad I did it with you so that I could peacefully close this chapter of my life. **_

_**I want to tell you I realized it was all a mistake, and I'm going to fix it. From now on, nothing like won't happen. And it would be the best for both of us to break every contact. We can't function as friends, neither as lovers. **_

_**I feel really sorry for wasting all these years on waiting for you, so I hope you can understand why I don't want to have anything anymore with you. And since you consider me annoying, I think it won't be a problem. I won't bother you ever again.**_

_**But don't worry, you'll stay forever in my mind as a memory. After all, bad things aren't so easy forgettable. **_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_**P.S. Goodbye Sasuke-kun! **_ "

Reading her last words, he closed his eyes unbelieving. Another shock that came from her. She was the only one who managed to shock him. And she did it three or more times. The most important thing was that he made a monster from his lovely Sakura. Hurt and closed girl. Who knows if she's going to smile ever again? And that's what hurt him the most, and it was all his big ego's fault.

Pulling down his head he simply thought 'Way the go Uchiha! Now what?' and for the first time she was the one who hurt him.

'I lost her…' another hurtful thought crossed his mind as one little, unnoticed tear cascaded down his cheek and disappeared in the time and space. The very same tear that nobody won't ever know about.

**Okay…they were both OOC…but there's no other way to make them in love with each other and also to show it…since they don't in the real Naruto…I hope you got what I mean…an I hope you liked it…it was my first lemon…please comment…I want to see if you liked it!!!**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**

**Tianna-chan**


	7. Good Friends

**Uhh…sorry? Sorry for the extremely late update…I'm sure you don't want to be bothered with my personal life and excuses, so let's just get over with this chapter. And if I may add, I don't know why, but so far this one was the hardest to write, for me at least. So yeah, here it is. xD**

** Chapter 7 "Good Friends"**

Sakura ran into her house and loudly shut the door behind. With her head in her hands, she leaned her back on the door. The pain she felt inside her made her feel hurt and vulnerable that much that even her own legs couldn't support her small weight anymore. Her knees couldn't resist the gravity and she fell on the ground sobbing his name.

Loud "Sasukeee" escaped her pink, swollen lips as she closed her eyes letting a waterfall of tears to storm down from the edges of her shutters. Loud moaning of her fragile voice constantly echoed in the darkness of her hallway. It disappeared so easily like it never existed, just as the fact that she suffered in that very same court.

With each tear that fell from her face, disappeared the piece of her eternal love and unstoppable attention for the heartless man, who showed her, once again, that he's not worthy. She was desperately trying to kill every single trace of her love, just the way he killed her hope by using her for his selfish, egocentric goals.

She was trying to erase the biggest mistake of her life. Him. The Great Uchiha. More important, she was trying to show him that it didn't matter to her either, even if that wasn't anywhere near the truth. But she had to try to show him that she kinda needed to satisfy her inner needs and finally close that painful chapter of her life. Most of all she wanted to show him that **he** needed **her**, and not otherwise. For clan, or something else, it didn't matter but **he** was the one who **depended** on **her**.

With each tear and sob that filled her empty house, she became more and more strong and determined to continue with her life.

"Damn it Sakura, you're the strongest kunoichi in Konoha! If you can't do it, than who can? Show that selfish bastard who's he messing with!" she yelled with angry look in her madly deep green eyes.

Clenching her fingers into a fist, she hit the floor beneath her, making her hand bleed. She mentally cursed her self for not using chakra to prevent what just happened. She got up and quickly whipped her tears away, just as they never existed. Just as they never will.

She put on a blank face and decided to forget about all unnecessary events from the past 24 hours. She took a deep breath.

"Calm… (breathe in)…Uh… (breathe out)…huh…down…"

"1…2…3…4.." she started counting in order to relax a bit and change the subject of her thoughts.

"Damn it!" she cursed out loud as beautiful picture of half naked Sasuke popped in her mind, with dark seducing eyes filled with lust , that were locked with his victim's orbs, and few raven onyx hair highlights leaning toward her as he climbed on top of her.

"Get away from my mind, Uchiha!" she yelled from her lungs.

"Ooops…" she quickly slapped her mouth as when she realized what's just happened.

"Did I just…?" she stopped and slapped her self, once again.

"Oh, well…" she thought and accepted the fact that she was speaking to her self.

"Yeah, I did…"she started her way to the shower. " I need my normal-self! Shower, help me!" she screamed while climbing up the stairs.

"**You're being ridiculous Sak!"**

"Whoa, whoa! I didn't say…"

"**Of course not, you moron! It's me, Miss Inner."** Her inner gave her the biggest possible grin.

"Oh… well I haven't seen you in a while!"

"**Yeah, yeah, cut the crap. You need shower. You look like a hell."**

"Thank you, that means a lot. By the way, I need bed too, I mean, since you mentioned it, you know?"

"**Just go, go, go!"**

_~xXx-oOo-xXx~_

A three whole weeks passed and Sakura didn't even try to get out of her house. It was much harder than she though it would be. I mean that whole getting over thing. She ate once in two days, so she lost few pounds and a bit of color. Her skin was completely pale and her reddish cheek bones lost their healthy color.

Those were all the consequences from the lack of eating and too much sake. She'd been drinking almost every night and didn't try to bother about carrying about anything or anyone. She just wanted to feel better. As for now, sake actually worked a bit. Even her friends couldn't bring her from bad mood all those weeks. But let's make it clear, it's not like she's given them a chance. She placed a chakra code on her door, and they didn't even know.

But even if she had the best friends in the world, she needed some time alone. She wanted to be left alone with her own sorrow and time to think about what next. She was hurt too much, and besides sake, time was the only thing that could help her. So yeah, that's why she was stuck in her flat for about three long weeks, refusing to open the door to her friends, who just won't stop coming, and knocking, and yelling at her to open the door in front of safely locked doors.

But she really needed to be selfish for once in her life and think only about herself at the moment, not minding that her friends (especially Ino and Naruto, well they are the loud-mouthed ones) were freaking out in front of her apartment. She used not so long ago discovered chakra code-signature to prevent anybody from entering, cause she really needed some privacy.

She also kept on ignoring calls from her coworkers. By the messages Tsunade was leaving on her automatic phone secretary, she could clearly hear big amount of worry in her voice.

She was really thankful and happy to be blessed with such wonderful friends, but right now, none of them could help. She needed time for her self, to cry as much as she wanted and needed to think of everything, and of course make a plan what to do next and how to act around certain bastard, aka last remaining Uchiha.

The awful event from three weeks ago was obviously the reason why she refused to let anyone near her again, for such a long time. And that was his entire fault.

Six years. For Pete's sake, six years weren't enough for her to get over him, and now she have to forget him and all those nice things that happened to them as a team, before he abandoned them, so many years ago. And it's so God damn hard. He is perfect. When you look at him, you simply can't hate him no matter how much of a bastard he's been since the moment he's opened his mouth to throw another insult at you. And you would think it's impossible for him to make a bond with someone after what happened to him in his hard past, but no, that's the case only with Sakura.

He always considered her as an annoying fan girl, even when she wasn't acting like one. He never gave her the opportunity to show him that she could be his friend, a very close one too. Instead, he continued insulting her and refusing her friendship, day after day, week after week, month after month.

Sakura felt ashamed more than ever. How could she not notice how much of a jerk he was? Why couldn't she just leave him be the stoic bastard he always was?

'**Because of those nice little things'** her inner came again.

"Excuse me?"

'**I said because all those sweet little things.'** She repeated.

"Oh please, like what? There's nothing nice and sweet that could come from him!"

'**Oh really? What about your genuine days? In the land of Wave?'**

"What about it?"

'**When he jumped in front of you to save you from that Zabuza guy?'**

"So what? It was self-consciousness! He couldn't bare the fact that he had to watch one of his team mate die in front of him."

'**Oh really? And what about the chunin exams?'**

"…" nothing.

'**And the fight with Gaara, ahen he yelled that he won't let Gaara hurt anyone he loves?'**

"…" still nothing.

'**And all those numerous times he carried you bridal style, or what ever style you call it?'**

"He…he really said that?" Sakura asked her inner surprised.

'**You know he did! Naruto told you long time ago!'**

"Oh.." and once again she was left speechless.

She wasn't supposed to remember all those things. Not now. Not ever. But especially not now. It won't help. **At all.**

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sakura cried out.

'**To make you stronger. To show you that you can't forget these things, you just need to move on.'**

"But than I won't be able to forget him!"

'**Well, you have to! You can't erase your whole childhood because of some stupid love. Well, it's not stupid, but it's over. You have to stop doing this shit and go out there and show that man-whore who's he messing with!' **

"NO!"

'**YES!'** her inner yelled so loud that her head started to hurt.

"NO!" Sakura yelled back. "Not until I'm ready! I need more time!" she stormed out of her living room to get some refreshing shower, lately it helped a lot.

_~xXx-oOo-xXx~ _

She came down stair from her bed room which was connected to her personal bathroom on the second floor, with few drops sliding down her wet pink locks and a single towel around her. With blank, uninterested face, which was usual these days, she fell on the couch with some ramen in her hand. She peacefully watched television when sudden knocking took the most of her attention. But she wasn't surprised, she'd already known who it was. Naruto or Ino, with who-the-hell-knows-who at their side. She was so used to it. Each day same thing.

Early in the morning, Naruto would come, sometimes bringing Sai or Kakashi with him, before going to the training field and pleading her to open the door. He kept saying every day that he's there for her, and that he wants to comfort her. He knows what happened and he wants to help her.

In the evening, Ino would come and start practically the same story. She'd say she completely understands her, but that's not the way she can solve the problem or get over the situation she was currently in. She'd usually drag Hinata with her after their shift in hospital, to show Sakura how much they all cared and supported her.

Somewhere around the noon, Tenten would come with her husband, Hyuuga Neji, to tell her that she still has real friends who love her and care so much. She also mentioned a couple of times that she won't accept anyone other to take care of her twins except Sakura her self.

And somewhere between the noon and the evening, Naruto would drop by, again, with Ino and Hinata at his side, some times even Sai and Tenten, to keep comforting her through the closed door. And that's how it was, every single day. So now at least you understand why she could manage to stay for so long in doors, and why she so desperately needed some time alone, for herself.

Few times, Temari came, once or twice even bringing the lazy ass Shikamaru with her, insisting that she really and urgently need to talk to her. Also, couple of times, the rest of Rookie Nine showed up in front of her apartment during that long and torturing month, but still nothing. The doors remained closed the whole time.

The only person that didn't come even once was none other than himself. But she didn't need him, right? She was so used to these visits, that she didn't even bother to make a move to open the door or to even respond to her friends' unstopping pleading and questioning. So this time, not expecting what was coming next, she was surprised more than ever. At the sudden voice, her heart started pumping faster and she didn't see the reason why. It was just Sasuke?

"Sakura" his deep voice wake her from trance. He made a small pause, as he was expecting her to answer, before he sighed and continued what he started.

"We need to talk. I-I…"

'**Did he just shutter?'** Sakura mentally asked her self.

"I didn't mean what I said."

"Say it!"

She heard Naruto's commanding voice.

"I-I…I'm sorry…" he finally breathed out silently as he let his forehead lean against her door with a low sound of - thup.

Sakura felt something wet on her cheek and decided it was enough. She ran upstairs to her bedroom, loudly closing the door behind. She threw her self on her king-sized bed and few tearful sobs accidentally escaped her swollen lips. Few seconds later, she heard the noise and went up to her window.

"I told you, Dope! It's useless!"

"I don't care! You're going to come here ever day and apologize to her for the crap you did! It's all your fault!"

"Hn."

"Don't you hn-me Teme! I thought you love her!" Naruto looked kinda disappointed.

"You'll never understand" Sasuke whispered, head looking down at his toes.

"Than explain me!" Naruto yelled behind Sasuke's back. But too late, he was already gone. It didn't pass too much before he was gone him self.

_~xXx-oOo-xXx~_

Another week passed, and beside the usual group, either Naruto or Sasuke didn't come again. Through Ino's conversation with Hinata and Tenten, she heard Naruto was on a mission in Suna, visiting Gaara, and Sasuke wasn't allowed to leave his house without Naruto or Sakura at his side.

One day, someone surprisingly busted through her bed room. It happened to be Temari.

"Whaa…?" Sakura didn't even manage to finish her sentence, Temari interrupted her, proudly smirking through the whole process

"Finally!" she yelled sparkles of proud shimmering in her chocolate eyes.

"You don't have a clue how much it took me to break that fucking chakra code! I admit: you're good, really good! I would never think of it myself."

Sakura gave her a weak, sad smile, before patting the place on the bed next to her, inviting Temari to take a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry." She silently whispered, just enough for Temari to hear, still fighting back her tears.

"Oh Sak! Com'on! For what?" Temari's eyes widened in shock while she tried to hug Sakura for some comfort.

"For letting you guys to worry about me like that without even knowing what happened and…"

"It's okay Sakura. Naruto told us everything. We understand, we really do."

"You guys are the best! How did you break the code? I mean nobody knew it existed…" Sakura asked feeling a bit more happy than minute ago, for having wonderful friends.

"Tsunade" Temari answered casually.

Sakura immediately understood everything. Just when she wanted to nod in understanding, she remembered:

"Oh my Kami! Tsunade-shishou! I completely forgot about her…and Shizune's baby…and hospital…"

"She knows. She understands. Don't worry! I came here because of much more important thing than that!" she yelled happily and Sakura just waited for her to continue.

"Girl, I'm getting married!" Temari yelled for all Konoha to hear her, her eyes shining from happiness.

"Shikamaru proposed me three weeks ago!"

"I can't believe it! He finally did it! That lazy ass! I knew it! I knew it!" Sakura yelled jumping on her feet to hug the also jumping Temari. They were jumping together, hugged, laughing to tears and crying from happiness until Temari decided to speak again.

"Listen, you're one of my maids of honor! And also the only one who didn't try the dress yet! The wedding is in exactly two weeks! So, you're going to take a vacation and finish the plans for my big day! Plus, you need some distraction! You think you can do that?" she asked pleading for positive answer, but in the same time with a determinative face that says: 'I'm not leaving till you accept the job!'

"Of course honey! With pleasure!" Sakura cheered.

They hugged once again before heading to Hokage's office. Sakura smiled at her last thought before she locked her apartment, in the same time, being thankful for all those wonderful people around her. So for the first time, since the terrible event from a month ago, she smiled honestly and breathed in refreshing morning air and enjoyed in Konoha's beautiful landscapes with a friend. Wonderfully good friend.

**So guys, what do you think? Did I turned out of shape, or it was good enough?**

**Anyways, it feels good to be back.**

**p.s. since the reading part is over, the only thing left to do is to REVIEW!**

**All my love, Tianna ^^**


	8. Welcome back!

**Hey there fanfictioners! Sorry it took me a while, I was on a vacation. It was awesome, I wanna do it again, any time soon, but that's impossible. **** So, here I prepared the longest chapter so far. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Chapter 8 "Welcome back!"**

"Good morning shishou!" her voice cheerfully sounded, like the bird's happiest song. It was music to everyone's ears.

"Morning!" Tsunade was in bad mood as usual these days. Till half month ago, she was doing everything on her own. Sakura took some time for herself, and after that a month of vacation which she used for planning Temari and Shikamaru's wedding. On the other side, Shizune was forced to take a break, because of the birth of her baby, even though she didn't want to rest. That girl simply loves to help.

"Sake" Tsunade demanded sleepily.

"No, it was enough for this morning. You've been drinking whole night weren't you, shishou? Well, I'm not Shizune, so if you want that sake, you'll have to fight for it!"

A bit awaken, after this little speech, Tsunade remembered her first apprentice and best friend. "I miss that girl!" she whispered loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"Yeah, me too!" warm smile decorated cherry blossom's face. Her green eyes sparkled under the rays of the sun, that were penetrating through the glass of the window in the Hokage's office, at the memory of her first meeting with Shizune and Kakashi's daughter.

When she first saw her, that beautiful baby girl named Ayoko, she was only ten days old. For ten days old baby, she had too much of grown hair, but it was wonderful. It was darkest shade of black with silver reflection on the light. It was clearly a beautiful mix of her parents' appearance. Just like her father, she had nice, big and extremely dark, round eyes, and innocent, so called childish, smooth and gentle feminine face lines as her mother. Her thin pinkish lips were always stretched into enormous toothless smile, especially in her daddy's company or mummy's embrace.

This baby girl, Ayoko, was live proof for stories like "Girls like their fathers better" or "Boys are more attached to their moms, but they still found more understanding in their fathers' figures". The moment little Ayoko would see her beloved father, that amazing smile of hers would immediately appear. Kakashi also changed since the new born family member entered his life. His favorite "Icha Icha Paradaise" book was lying forgotten somewhere under his bed, replaced by this interesting human being. So easily, Ayoko became the center of his attention, and the epicenter of his emotional earthquakes.

That baby was 'the thing' he desperately needed since the day he first saw her small undeveloped baby head on hospital's monitor, or when he heard her heart beat for the first time and finally realized what lovely being he created, or the very first time when he heard her cry for the first time and welcomed her among the living by wiping her tears away. Those unique moments, he promised himself each time, that this little smiling and non-stop-moving-thing is the reason why he lives from now on and wakes up every morning.

He found it bizarre how someone so small, fragile and you'd say unimportant could mean a whole world to him. This little creature was the best thing that happened to him and he was indescribably happy and thankful to his dear wife, Hatake Shizune.

'One happy family is formed' Sakura thought still wide smiling. She thought about all those nice things that happened recently to her friends and made **her** unusually content and satisfied. And such things were happening so often lately.

First she found out about Ayoko's coming to the world, than she enjoyed in Temari and Shika's wedding which was planned and organized by none other than her self. Simply there's no right and proper words to describe their wedding. That's something you have to live, to feel and enjoy the moment. And it truly was **an event **for everybody present, not just newly weds.

From the atmosphere to the organization, everything was so absolutely perfect. It wasn't a huge wedding, rather descent. They invited close family and relatives, the inevitable Rookie Nine and few Temari's close friends from the Suna, couple of dearest teachers from the Academy from their genuine days, and their and their friends' former senseis. It was really intimate and obviously how good, everybody invited, knew about each other, they all presented a circle of friends and comrades who gathered that day to celebrate the union of their dear friends Temari and Shikamaru. So the atmosphere was clearly relaxed, except those rare moments when the formalities were necessary.

The elegancy was also very present in their dressing style, it was a wedding after all.

Shikamaru was dressed ass any other groom, but for Temari (and few secret fangirls) he was the best looking man on the planet, at the moment. He truly was handsome, and nobody could deny it. Actually, his true beauty was coming from his inner satisfaction and happiness when he saw Temari. He was overjoyed, because all of that beauty of hers, now belongs to him until death do them part. And he wasn't only one who admired her.

Temari wore a beautiful pure white dress, whose upper part looked like a non-so-tight corset. That 'corset' of the wedding dress actually looked like the top of the usual strapless wedding gown, but it is, her wedding dress had a small embroidered sleeves in the form of triangles that were falling on her very shoulders. Dress has been completely narrow all the way to the hips. On the left side of her waist, satin material was shrunken and decorated with embroidery in the middle, leaving beautiful, soft folds behind. Since there, it was falling, slowly spreading and separating from the line of the body. Lower part of the dress was completely simple, it shined on a daily light and was decorated by simple link on the left side that extended the embroidery, and it was on the corset too, on the chest, with few added shiny pearls.

Her hair has been up in a beautiful bun with few twisted locks that were falling to her shoulders. In the hair, she had several pearls and a silver comb, on which was extended the veil that was falling to the middle-leg. Her make-up was perfect, which was the work of Ino's magical hands. Her smile was radiant and the sparklers of happiness in her warm, chocolate eyes were sown and were clearly see-able even through the veil that her beautiful face of young and happy future wife was covered by.

The culmination of the evening was strongly pronounced "I do"-s, when they all applauded their passionate kiss, their first marriage kiss. Everybody was so happy, Sakura was so happy, so happy that she didn't even notice certain Uchiha somewhere in the corner.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, you can't say that for Sasuke, whose eyes weren't separated from Sakura's figure for even a second. There was something in her happiness that didn't allow him to change the sight. As soon as he assured that she's happy (without him) he left, leaving no trace behind.

It passed almost 4 months since he came back, so he had some sort of freedom to go whenever, as long as it's behind the closed gates of Konoha, but he still had to live with Naruto. His chakra-preventing necklace was unnecessary, but it was still safely kept under his pillow, al because of certain pink-head beauty. But shhh…that's supposed to be a secret.

"Sakura" she woke up from the trance.

Tsunade made a scary face. Sakura's mouth formed a little 'o' and she quickly left Hokage's office. She was daydreaming, again. She did that a lot lately. Patients were waiting.

Speaking about the patients, there was one of them, who especially attracted Sakura's whole attention. It was a boy. Sweet, innocent, seven years old boy named Hayate. The reason why Sakura showed more interests in him, than any other patient, was, on the first place, strange and unknown symptoms of sickness he was suffering from, which still hasn't been known to doctors of Konoha Hospital, yet.

And the second thing, the boy has been diagnosed a deadly disease, with painful symptoms and without any known useful medicine for it, and yet the boy was always happy, enjoying the friendships he built with doctors and nurses or other patients. The expected was to see him crying, ne?

Actually, the one crying was his mother. She tried so hard not to, at least not in front of him, but few times, she completely broke down, and poor Hayate was the one ho was comforting her. Soon, he became the hero of hospital, everybody knew little boy and his horrifying story, how he was left without a father.

Boy had really unbeatable character. He was little angel, one of many who helped Sakura to come back among the living and to restore the faith in happy life and love. She smiled at the thought before opening white hospital doors with number 307, and she slowly entered with huge smile plastered on her lips.

"Sakura!" cheerful little voice sang.

"Good morning Hayate-kun!"

"Sakura-chan! I've beaten Ino-chan three times so far! Look we're playing shogi (Japanese chess)!"

"Hayate, you smarty! That's amazing! You know, it took me a while before I could beat Ino-chan so easily! It seems like you're really intelligent boy!"

"Thanks Sakura-chan! If you want, we can play later, as soon as I finish with Ino. She left to cafeteria, to bring me some muffins, cause I won, you know. Oh, did I tell you I won **three **times?" the boy was proudly waving with three fingers lifted highly up in the air.

Sakura smiled again and sat on his bed, right next to him.

"Nice. Now tell me, how did your night go? Have you had any breathing disorders? Were you vomiting blood?"

"No, no, but since you've asked, I think there's something wrong with my legs. I can't actually feel them. Or move them."

"Well, let's see."

She removed the sheets to take a look and…nothing. There wasn't an anything suspicious, just normal foot. No rash, no bruises, or anything else worse. She took a pen from her chest pocket and poked him few times. He still felt nothing. She slowly began to massage his feet, and as soon as the blood started circulating, he got colic attacks.

This sudden appearance of colic attacks was quietly confusing to Sakura. So far they tested the boy's urine and feces because of constant vomiting and diarrhea due to suspected infection or late stadium of cold. But since they found nothing, and the boy's situation was getting worse form day to day, all of the doctors grew concerned. Her thoughts were broken by Ino's loud entering in the room.

"Sakura-chan! If I knew you'd be here, I'd brought you a muffin too!" Ino sincerely smiled.

"It's okay she can have mine. I wouldn't eat it anyway!"

"What do you mean? Young boy, you haven't had your dinner last night, but the breakfast is the most important meal!"

"I'm sorry, Ino-chan, I'm not hungry1"

"Hayate-kun, you've already lost enough weight! You're too skinny!" Sakura joined.

"Fine!" he was upset. He so didn't want to eat it, even if it's the most delicious muffin on the world, but he just couldn't stand to be called '_skinny_'!

"Sakura-chan, something's wrong! I-I can't move my arm…"

"Ino, polio vaccine, quickly, 3 mg." Sakura ordered with evident amount of worry in her voice.

Ino did as she was told. Polio vaccine is the only known medicine, so far, fro preventing paralysis and it usually makes patients fall asleep. Without being an exception, Hayate soon drifted to deep sleep. Sakura whispered silently 'c'mon' to Ino who nodded and followed her on her way out.

"Find a nurse and tell her to pull his blood and carry it to the analysis" Sakura spoke again as soon as they entered Hospital's Hall.

"Then?"

"Meet me in the cafeteria, I'll be with Hinata."

"Yes, sir" Ino joked and they went their separate ways.

Four months pregnant Hinata was already sitting n the cafeteria, right next to her new husband Naruto, waiting for the two to join them. With strawberry smoothie in her delicate hands she was smiling to the love of her life, Uzumaki Naruto.

She truly had reasons to be happy. About a month ago, they ran away and secretly got married. It really pissed Hinata's dad, but he accepted the fact that it can't be changed anymore. That was the only way to hide her pregnant belly. All the preparations for big wedding would too long, so with their friends' blessings they did it without anyone, far away from Konoha.

"Hi Uzumakis!" Sakura sat with them.

"Good one, forehead!" out of nowhere Ino joined them.

"Hi" Naruto answered smiling like a lunatic.

"What's up? Something new?" Hinata eagerly, obviously missing her job. Pregnancy had some shortcomings.

"Hayate's getting worse" Sakura made sad face.

"But we took his blood, so we'll see what's going to happen." Ino added to light the atmosphere.

"What's up with you guys?"

"Kakashi's celebrating his daughter's birthday! He's inviting whole team, including Sai and Yamato, into 'Ichiraku Ramen' tonight. It's gonna be awesome! Tons and tons of free ramen! Really, you should come too, Sakura-chan!"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea.."

"Why not?" few glares were shot in Naruto's direction.

"Oh, you mean because of Sasuke-teme? Don't worry, I'll be there for you"

"I'll think about it" Sakura offered a comforting smile.

"She'll be there" Ino added and somehow everybody found it funny.

~x~x~x~x~x~O~x~x~x~x~x~

After her long shift in the hospital, she somehow managed to guess which her house was. Just when she was about to have some rest sleeping, someone interrupted her by loudly breaking in her room. It appears to be Ino with 5 months pregnant Tenten. She has already begun to shuffler. So sweet.

"Girl, what you're waitin' for?" Tenten yelled at the top of her lungs. She was the craziest pregnant women you'll ever meet.

"Wha-? I'm not going!"

"Yes, you are. You aren't that weak! Or are you?" Ino knew her weak spot, she enjoyed the moment.

"Did you call me '_**weak**_'?"

"I believe so, yes" she was just adding oil on the fire, with pleasure.

"Black or navy blue?" Smirk.

~x~x~x~x~x~O~x~x~x~x~x~

"Sakura-chan! You made it!" Naruto cheered.

"Yeah. Eh, hi Naruto-kun, everyone!"

"Sakura, come here! I haven't seen you in a while" she turned to look at her ex sensei. She sat between Sai and Kakashi. Next to Sai, there was Yamato, and right next to him was Naruto and…yeah, on the other Kakashi's side, next to Naruto, there was sitting **the **Uchiha prodigy. Sasuke. She choose to ignore him.

"Well, I was busy in the hospital. How is Shizune doing?" she played with little girl in Kakashi'd hands.

"Fine, fine, everything's perfect."

Than Sai interrupted "Ugly, do you think it's too late to change your nickname?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I had 'Beauty' on my mind, but I'm open for other suggestions!" Sakura uncomfortably laughed.

"Really Sakura-chan, you look amazing!" Naruto added. For that comment he earned himself a death glare from Sasuke. You know what they say "_if looks could kill…_"

"Would you order one diet ramen for me? I need to pay a little visit to lady's room."

"Sure" and she got up to leave. Sasuke got up too.

"Teme, where are you going?"

"Naruto, let him, he's not a child anymore…" Kakashi interrupted him.

Before she entered small corridor, also the way for the toilet, she heard her name being called, but she choose to ignore it and accelerated her moves.

"Sakura, wait. We need to talk"

"There's nothing to talk about, Uchiha-sama!" she panicked, she felt him getting closer.

He took her hand and pulled her whole body next to his warm chests-

"Sakura, I want…"

"I don't care what you want! Now get your hands of me!" she managed to pull her hand out of his strong grip and ran to the lady's room. Luckily, it was empty.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror: there appeared the sight of a strong kunoichi in small black dress that threatened the line of her body and revealed a bit of cleavage. Not too strong make-up emphasized the beauty of her face. Mask of the strong person that she created to protect her feelings, began to crack. She obviously couldn't stand like this for much longer. She calmed herself down and got back to her company deciding not to call Ino after all.

She ate her bowl of ramen in silence. She found her happiness and peace in playing with the sweetest baby girl. Ayoko was adorable baby.

'And Sakura would be adorable mother.'

'What? No, no, wrong thoughts!' Sasuke's inner was annoying him again.

'It's over with her.'

'We'll see about that.'

It was getting late. Little Ayoko fell asleep in Sakura's arms. As soon as Kakashi mentioned that he had to leave, Sakura excused herself and left 'Ichiraku Ramen'. It was tiring day, and night, and she definitely needed some rest.

After a very long night, full of nightmares, Sakura woke up tired. She prepared herself physically and mentally for another hard-working day and left her flat.

The moment she entered the Hospital, on her way to lab to get Hayate's blood test results, one of nurses informed her that Hokage wants to speak with her on private. It seemed important so she decided to take those results after the conversation with Tsunade.

Thousands and thousands of thoughts entered and exited her mind in those few minutes, how much it took her to arrive at Hokage's ofiice.

"You wanted to see me, shishou?' she peeked through the doors of her office.

"Yeah" Tsunade turned around to look Sakura at the green sparkling orbs, leaving the sight of Konoha behind her back.

"We need to talk."

**Okay, I'm more than exhausted…For those who want to see Temari's wedding dress, you can see it on my profile. Please check it out, it's beautiful and I'm sure I didn't describe it good enough, but what can I do, you'll understand my pain as soon as you see it. xD Oh, I almost forgot…I hope I intrigued your minds with the last sentence…can anybody guess what the talk will be about? I'll give you COOKIES. And a cake if you like. **

**p.s. does anybody of you feel drugged or sucked on new Eminem and Rihanna's song '**_**Love the way you lie**_**' or it's just me…I'm seriously revising the thought about sasuXsaku songfiction. It totally reminds me of them, doncha think? ;))**

**All my love**

**Tianna-chan **


	9. Oh My God!

**My brand new chappie! I started working on this one, the very next day after my last update! Yay me! Let's just start, I think I'm gonna lose the thought…^^**

**Enjoy it!**

**Chapter 9:"****.God.!****"**

"We need to talk" Tsunade put on a serious face, and let me say it, it just doesn't fit her. She looks so scary, even if she's not trying to.

"Is everything okay, shishou? You seem m-m-mad?" her voice was shaky. She was fighting against stuttering.

"I'm not. I'm just concerned for you."

"Me? Oh, I'm fine. Perfectly fine." Is she drunk? What is she talking about? Concerned? For me? Jeez.

"Sakura, is there anything you need to tell me? I'm not angry, you can trust me!"

"Noo. Well, is there anything to be angry about?" weird women. They should be a little more careful when they choose a Hokage next time.

"So you don't know…" Lady Tsunade murmured something in her chin. But Sakura caught that, no way it's gonna end like this.

"I don't know **what**?" Sakura started freaking out. She wasn't aware she was yelling at Hokage at the moment.

"Come. Sit." She motioned to Sakura, with her hand, to sit on the small brown sofa that perfectly matched Hokage's worktable made of mahogany. When Sakura made her self comfortable, Tsunade joined her sitting next to her and taking her hand for comfort. She tapped Sakura's hand with her right palm. Sakura took a quick glance at their entangled fingers and looked back at Tsunade with a confused look on her face. Hokage offered her an encouraging smile, but it was obvious that whole 'comforting thing' just wasn't her area.

"I have some major news for you." Sakura blinked twice, her face blank, without any expressions except huge confusion.

"Sakura, you're gonna become _**a mother**_."

Sakura's mouth fell open. She rose both of her eyebrows, and her eyes popped out in disbelief. Thousands of thoughts were flying in her mind but neither one came out from her mouth. She was caught out of guard, the first ninja rule was broken. She made a move after few seconds, which looked like a whole year to Tsunade, who was worried sick about Sakura's reaction. She just didn't know how she's gonna take the news, especially after everything that happened recently. The wounds were still fresh.

"What is…..?" she gaped few times before she finally let out a sound, just to be interrupted by Tsunade.

"You're pregnant. Deal with it. Stay strong. We'll be here for you."

"Deal with it? Stay strong? I'm going to kill that bastard!" she yelled. The very thought of Sasuke was pissing her off.

"Sakura" Tsunade tried to calm her down. This ain't a childhood game!

"Sensei! Look what he did to me?" she accusingly pointed to her flat belly with both of her hands.

"You're pregnant! There's nothing wrong with it!" Tsunade's voice echoed the small office. Still, something just didn't sound well in that sentence.

"In the age of nineteen? Tsunade for God sake?" she was upset. Too much. Her face got completely red from madness and yelling. From all that yelling her neck vein popped out, and the capillaries in the whites of the eyes were broken and her eyes got the look of bloodthirsty. Whole room was filled with huge amount of frustration.

"Sakura, shinobi's life is shorter. When were you planning to have children?" Tsunade was slowly taking over the situation.

"Twenty?" she insecurely grinned.

"You'll be twenty before baby's born."

"But I'm not prepared! I never thought about having a baby in this point of my life! I had huge plans about my shinobi and medicine career. I-I…"

"As I said, we'll help you. You have wonderful friends." Tsunade interrupted again.

"Yeah, I know. Oh. My. God. How did I get my self into this?"

"Well, you see, there's a human process called reproduction. That's…" Tsunade started explaining feeling insecure about the subject, but satisfied that she had some mother's obligation. You know, mother-daughter talk.

"I know that shishou, that's not what I meant! I mean how could I not notice?" she calmed down a bit and started seriously thinking about the situation.

"Oh, well you were in depression. You weren't expecting…pregnancy…at the moment…" Hokage's lips twitched.

"Now that you said it, I was vomiting. But I just thought it was because of bad nutrition. I lost few pounds."

"That's why your belly still isn't visible. You're in third month."

"Huh, at least we know who the father is…"

"You mean Sasuke wasn't the only one?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Nooo, shishou, that was joke. Oh my, I lost my sense of humor. Is this because of pregnancy?"

"Noo. Actually, you see, _that_ was funny." Tsunade warmly smiled at worrying girl, soon to be mom.

"Well, anyways, thank you. I think I'm gonna go now." She slowly got up feeling a bit dizzy.

"Yeah, I think you need some time and space to think about everything." Tsunade opened the door for her and closed them behind her, the moment she stepped out of the office.

She slowly walked through the small hallways of the Konoha Hospital. Suddenly, the light that was enlightening the corridor was slowly beginning to disappear. The walls of the corridor begun losing their shape the moment her hand reached for some support. Every spot she tried to touch was soon formed into a whole which was enlarging the more closer she was coming. The walls, floor and the ceiling started waving, losing its own hard form, and all together they narrowed, bringing in a dark spot that moved away from her with every step that she made. It was an untouchable point on the road without end. As further she went that darker the hallway seemed to be. Suddenly, all became black.

~x~x~x~x~x~O~x~x~x~x~x~

"Sakura" shake. Shake. Shake. Shake.

"Sakura" shake. Shake. Shake. Shake.

"Wh-a-at?" she yelled. The shaking stopped. Good, finally.

"Forehead, you're back. You got me worried, don't you dare do that to me ever again! I mean, how can you be so selfish? You pass out, and not a single minute have you thought about us, who has to save your sorry ass! I mean, what kind of a person does that?" she raised her eyebrow and lifted her shoulders at the same time. With her hand gesticulation, she was practically yelling at Sakura, and talking about her being selfish.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled trying to surpass Ino's voice volume. It seemed like mission impossible. But surprisingly, Ino stopped.

"What?" she sounded surprised by Sakura's sudden raised tone.

"Are you done?" she asked more calmly.

"Actually no. I still can't understand why is it always about you? I wanted to tell you good news about Sai's and mine progress in relationship, and there you are, passing out! What kind of a best friend does thaa-…?" Ino was starting to hysterically wave her hands in the air, _again_, and Sakura desperately needed to stop that.

"Ino!" she yelled. I believe if there was anyone other in the room, the only thought he'd be having about two best friends is "what bunch of freaks?".

"Hm?" she sounded like Sasuke. Not knowing why, Sakura smiled at the thought.

"What's up with you and Sai? And I want _**details**_…" she deviously grinned showing her evil side.

"Sex! Tons and tons of sex…you see it all started when we…" Ino talked and talked, without a break to breathe some air in, it was kinda freaking Sakura out. Despite that, she really couldn't concentrate on her stories right now. She was too upset with last talk with Tsunade, few minutes before she passed out. Plus, she wasn't really in a mood to hear about Sai's certain '_amazing parts of his amazing body'._ Creepy.

"…at first I was shy, but than I said like 'Oh what the hell…' …"

"I'm pregnant" she didn't see the point in getting on with the story. Besides, she has to say it any time soon, she can't keep it as a secret. It's Ino we're talking about, here. There are **noo **secrets with Ino. Those two words aren't even supposed to be used in the same sentence. Something like 'Sasuke' and 'emotion' or 'Naruto' and 'silence', you know, stuff like that.

"…and than he went down. Oh my Gosh! I was totally freaking out, but than…" she kept on going with the story…

"Ino, I said I'm pregnant" Sakura looked at her with raised eyebrow.

"…and you know what, it was totally amazing…"

"Ino! I said I'm pregnant, women!" the windows' glass was about to break.

"So what, damn it? Can't you at least wait till I finish the story? I mean you're pregnant big deal, I'm not a virgin! Girl, I had sex! S.E.X. And it was amazing…"

"Huh?"

"And you're telling you're pregnant…" 1…2…3…4…5…

"Oh my Gosh! Sakura! You're pregnant! Girl, why didn't ya tell me?" it's official. It takes 6 seconds longer for blondes to get some things clear. Science. (A.N. Sorry, personally, I love blondes, my bff is blonde, my sis, my bf, I have blonde highlights, so it's nothing personal. xD)

"Well I tried…" she just shrugged.

"You should try harder next time you get pregnant!" she smiled.

"Ino!"

"I know, I know, I'm kidding, chill out! It's a great thing, we should go celebrate it tonight!"

"We should go celebrate the fact that I'm gonna be a single mom at the age of nineteen without any money or proper place for a baby to live in?"

"No, we should go somewhere and burry our selves and cry till termites eat us alive!"

"Stop it! And termites don't eat people! Duh!"

"Whatever! Sakura, for whole my life I've known you, and I've never seen you weaker than you are now. Not even when your parents died. Actually, these are the most suitable moments for you to be strong. You have a support from all of your friends, it will be ok. Sasuke will be there for you."

"I'm in complete agreement with everything you just said, except for the Uchiha."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked in confusion.

"He won't be there for me or my baby. I **won't let him **go anywhere near my baby!"

"Sakura! It's not just **your baby**! You didn't make it yourself!"

"No shit? And here I thought I did. Thank you for opening my eyes!" she answered sarcastically.

"No seriously, it's his baby too. He deserves to be there for him or her."

"No, he doesn't. He used me, he doesn't even want this baby!" she was on the edge of crying.

"How do you know? Did you ask him?"

"Well, I guess it's my fortune that he'll never find out!"

"Sakura?"

"Right Ino?"

"Sakura, you talk like a monster! Who made you this way?"

"The same bastard we are talking about whole time…" and with that she turned her head away, not wanting Ino to see her tears, formed in the corners of her emerald jades.

"It's okay, honey! We'll work this out! I just want you to know, that you'll have to tell him eventually…"

"I know, just not yet"

"It's okay, sweetie…it's okay" she wiped her tears away from her rosy cheeks.

~x~x~x~x~x~O~x~x~x~x~x~

Sakura entered her home and walked right towards the couch in the small living room of her modest apartment and dropped the keys and her bag on the table right next to it. She let her body fall on the comfy couch and put her legs up on the table in front of her and turned on the TV. Remind her not to teach that her kids. After few minutes not finding anything interest to watch, she picked up the phone next to her and dialed number four in her speed dialing- future mummy Tenten.

"Yello?" her happy voice was cheering on the other side of the line.

"Hi Tenie, it's me, Sakura!"

"Oh hi! How was last night? Tell me he was drooling all over you…"

"Haha! No, but he tried to talk to me…"

"I knew it! Black dresses create magic, trust me, that's how I got my man!"

"_It wasn't that!" _Neji was defending himself on the other side of the line, loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"Not now honey! So what did he want to talk about?"

"I don't know. I didn't wan to listen to him. I told him there's no nothing to talk about!"

"Of course there is!"

"Well there is now…" she murmured hoping it will pass unnoticed. But it didn't.

"And why is that?"

"Tenie…?"

"Yeah hun?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my! Oh my! Oh my Gosh! That's wonderful! Welcome to the club. Oh my, we could organize babies' bath all together, Hinata, you and me…Oh that's gonna be awesome. And then we can…" She started talking so fast that Sakura couldn't catch up anymore. She just noticed she was too enthusiastic. Way too much than she should be. She just thought it was normal during pregnancy, and she was now already expecting that in few months. Her daydreaming was broken by Tenten's next question?

"Are you and Sasuke gonna live in the mansion now?"

"Actually, he doesn't know, and I'm not planning to tell him. Yet."

"What? Why? He's the father, right?"

"Of course, I just don't think he deserve to know. And I also don't have any guarantee that he won't just leave me once again."

"Oh Sakura, he's not a monster. He loves you, and we all know that his goal is to restore his clan. With you."

"Wait, wait, what was that? He loves me? Where did you come up with that bullshit?"

"Nowhere. Trust me. I know that type. I married one."

"Well, I'm not sure about that."

"Oh really? Why would he want to talk to you? About what? Think about that!"

"I don't know…"

"Well, anyway, take some rest, you'll need it when that little angel start growing…"

"Thanks! I guess I'll see you around these days!"

"Sure! Love ya!"

"Love you too. Bye."

What did she mean by that? And why is it so hard for everyone to accept the fact hat I don't him in my life anymore? Single mothers aren't so strange and weird to people these days. Anyways, difficult night was ahead of her, she better take some sleep, tomorrow will be one of the hardest and most emotional days- tomorrow's the day when she's gonna tell Naruto about the whole pregnancy thing. It will be hard to convince him not to tell Sasuke.

~x~x~x~x~x~O~x~x~x~x~x~

She was supposed to be there ten minutes ago, but knowing Hinata, she's probably there, waiting for about half an hour. She was in such a hurry.

"Hi" she gave her a chaste, quick kiss in the cheek. "Sorry I'm late"

"That's all right. I was checking out these baby outfits. I've seen some beautiful dresses for my girlie." Hinata smiled showing her bright pearly teeth.

"Perhaps, I'm gonna need some too."

"Excuse me?" Hinata's pearly eyes pooped out. She almost activated her Byakugan.

"Yes. I'm pregnant. I won't tell Sasuke because I think he doesn't deserve to know, even though it's his too. Start judging me…" she looked on her watch on the left hand " right _now_". She took the pose and looked her friend right into her eyes ready for what's coming.

Hinata threw herself on her, tugging her into tight embrace.

"Congratulations mum!"

"What? No judging!"

"He did hurt you. And legally, only the mother has full rights to decide if she's keeping the baby."

"Thanks, Hina. Your support really means a lot to me." She answered withtears of joy in her eyes.

"You know you can always count on me, but you do know too that you have to tell him. After all that's all he's been wanting whole his life."

"I have to think of something. Some kind of system, the way he's gonna see his child, cause that's the only connection I'll ever have with him."

"I think you'll take that back one day. Now, let's relax with some shopping. Leave all the worries behind, and let's have some mummy fun!"

"Thanks, that's exactly what I need."

Their time together passed really quickly, but it won't be too long until they meet each other again. Tonight, Naruto and Hinata are coming to dinner. It was about the time when she tells Naruto the truth.

~x~x~x~x~x~O~x~x~x~x~x~

_Ding. Dong._ Somewhere around eight o'clock Uzumaki, new formed family, appeared on Sakura's front door. Since it was already late enough, they sat at the table, as soon as they got to her apartment. The talk went randomly, they mentioned every topic, and everything went smoothly, until Naruto mentioned Hinata's pregnancy. Seeing this as her ultimate chance, and being afraid it won't be another one, Sakura felt like it was about the time to let him finally know. Hinata saw that, and nodded her head, as a sign to Sakura that she's there for her, that she'll help.

"Uhm, Naruto-kun, about that pregnancy thing…"

"I know, I can't wait to become a father. I know there's still five months to wait, but I've already thought about names. What do you think about Yukio? I think it's nice"

"Yeah, uh Naruto, there's something you need to know."

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"I..I-I'm.." seeing how hard it was for Sakura to say it, Hinata jumped in to help.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan is pregnant. She's having Sasuke's child."

In the second of mentioning Sasuke's name and their baby, Sakura's tears start falling, one after another. There was too much sorrow and sadness in her, that she couldn't hold it inside anymore. They were her friends. Her lover broke her into pieces, and her friends' job was now to pick them up and glue them back together. To make her new and strong, again.

Acting like her big brother, as Naruto was always acting, he got up from his chair, and sat on the chair next to crying Sakura. He took her hand with one hand, and with other he put away few locks of pink hair from her face and caressed the top of her head, letting her to fall on his strong, firm chest. He kissed the top of her head, and let her to completely crack there, in his embrace. He considered her a hero. She was always the one who was making them all strong, even though she wasn't aware of it. Her very presence made them feel better, even if they'd never admit that. She lived through too rough periods, and this was the last thing that's supposed to be happening to her. She survived the death of her family, it wasn't anything near the Uchiha massacre, but she was left alone without any family and that was bad enough. He was the closest one who she considered as family. She truly had amazing friends, but the way she felt about him was just different. She acted as if he was her big brother, and Naruto gladly accepted the role.

Hinata soon joined on her other side, taking her other hand and cuddling it for some comfort. She needed friends more than ever, and she knew that very well.

"Sakura-chan, thank you. Thank you so much." Naruto spoke with trembling voice, it was clear that few tears had fallen from his cheeks too.

"What for, Naruto-kun?"

"For making me an uncle…" and she smiled. From happiness. She smiled honestly with so many enthusiasm, that all previous mistakes, suffering and rough moments were forgotten the very same second.

**Jeez. I think I'm gonna die. I don't feel healthy. I hope it was worth of it. Don't be lazy, review, it makes my day, and it's nothing for you. Complete zero. So make me happy. Did you like it? You certainly weren't expecting that, right? Admit it, I'm a genius. **

**All my genius love**

**Tianna-chan**


	10. Congratulations daddy!

**Oh my God! I'm so freakin' proud at my self. It's been my third update in like for or five days. But I'm also proud to say, that it was all because of my dearest reviewers, who inspired me to write so quickly. So, that's why I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you guys, to all of you who reviewed, favorited and read my story, especially to kylene, nashbunny, xXNinXGalXx for awesome reviews, you made me cry. And there's also one person who I'd like to thank to, C. A. M. E. O. 1 and Only, thank you for reading my story and reviewing after each chapter, that keeps encouraging me. Special thanks to all of you. Love yaaa. ^^**

Another Monday in a beautiful month of November dawned. After long and hectic weekend, Sakura is feeling good finally, she took some good rest and gathered feedback. She felt happy. She will become a mom. It was a blessing after all.

She made her self believe that she's strong enough to take care about her baby on her own. She lived through so many worse things, there was no way for her that she's gonna just lie down and die. Certainly not the way her baby needed to be thought.

Hmm, baby…She hasn't been on an appointment yet. She didn't even know if she's carrying a boy or a girl. But the moment she reconsidered it better, she'd actually love to keep it as a surprise. Imagine that. "Miss. Haruno, we're glad to present you your beautiful baby girl. You should be proud, she's such a sweet little princes." Or "Miss. Uchiha, you may now welcome your clan heir, strong and healthy baby boy. I believe your clan is in safe hands now…"…

Okay…why did she have that last thought, it was absolutely unnecessary. It was disturbing. That damn Uchiha just won't stop molesting her pure mind, now won't he?

'**Actually, this has nothing to do with him. He didn't enter your mind on his own, you know?' **

'Are you trying to say it's **my** fault he keeps coming into my mind? Even worse, he's not coming anywhere, _**I**_'m the one thinking about _**him**_?'

'**My point exactly!'** inner smiled.

'Oh no! That's **bad**! That's **very bad**!' outer saddened.

'**Why is that?'** Confusion. Lots and lots of confusion were present these days.

'I can't keep him out of my mind! Whether I'm thinking about loving or hating him, he's always there. And I thought it's him, who always just couldn't let me to move on, but it's me! I keep inviting him in my mind, I'm thinking about him unstoppably.' Her eyes got teary.

'**Well, I don't see anything wrong in thinking about your baby's father and your future husband.'**

'No, no, no!'

'**What? He's not your baby's father? Please, don't be in such denial!'**

'No, he is the father of my unborn child, but not my future husband!' her face got hurtful expression.

'**Wanna bet? Please, like Tsunade-sama would ever let that happen!'**

'But it's my baby, I can do with her or him, whatever I want!' she yelled defending her honor, in the same time, trying to save her child's future.

'**But it's Sasuke's child as much as it's yours! Girl, you must tell him! Imagine how would you feel if you were on his place?'**

'I'd completely accept the fact that I'm selfish, egocentric….'

'**Whoa, whoa, slow down…'**

'…monstrous bastard and that I don't deserve that child…'

'**Really?'**

'No, but you got the point. There's no point in having this conversation anymore. This isn't a real conversation actually. I'm having divided personality, I feel like a freak!' Those words felt like burning fire on her inner's heart. Hey, she had feelings too!

'**Hey, hey, that's not how this thing is working!'**

'Oh no? Oh, please, explain me than!' present irony in Sakura's voice was hurting her inner, but still making her more determined to win this fight and prove, once and forever, that she was right.

'**Well, you see, one part of you is nice and is afraid to always tell the truth, fearing that it would just ruin the bonds. That part is also trying to look on the world as it's beautiful social community where everybody helps, loves and cares for each other. Well baby, welcome to the real world, where people is being raped and left alone without anybody everyday.'**

'You don't have to explain me how it is to be left alone, thank you very much!'

'**I know. I'm trying to show you, I'm the realistic half of your personality. You think you're gonna live with your baby and everything's gonna be just perfect. What are you gonna tell your baby when she or he asks you where their father is?'**

'…' she actually didn't reconsider that situation. Was she really that selfish to think only about her self, and not minding her child's wishes to meat his or her father?

'**Shit happens. You just need to learn how to deal with them. Your lover betrayed you? Oh please! There are so many worse things to be worried about, and they're just waiting to finally defeat you! Plus, even if he was the worst boyfriend on the Earth, that doesn't mean it will affect on his role of being a father. And we all know that Sasuke lives to save his clan, and what are kids other than the future of his clan. He deserves that. For the sake of the good old days.'**

'You really know how to make people miserable.' Sakura smiled in defeat, finally admitting her fault. Sasuke didn't deserve to be isolated from his own kid. He wouldn't ever hurt his child, and his relationship with the child's mother didn't have anything to do with him being a father. Sakura knew that very well.

'**I do my best, thank you.'** her inner joked realizing her victory. Her victory wasn't about winning the fight, it's about directing Sakura onto real path. She smiled feeling proud. At that moment, she felt that Sakura's personality wasn't divided on two halves anymore and with little more help of her inner, soon it won't be divided at all.

'Okay, your work here is done. Now go, I have some work to do, otherwise, I'll be signing my death sentence.' She shrugged off the image of the killer's look in Tsunade's eyes and left her office to drown in its own silence, once again.

She was in her way to the laboratory, slowly walking through the small dark corridor and enjoying the echo of her heels. Speeding up her walk a bit, she was saluting nurses, doctors and few patients who were able to walk, on her every step. Soon she found her self in front of the old, dark-brown doors which were saying 'entrance restricted to unemployed', so she turned golden dork lock and silently entered the old lab. Taking her way to one of the lab-workers, she asked her for the results of a certain Hayate Timimoshi.

The nurse was about Sakura's ages, maybe two-three years older. She had a fiery red hair tied carelessly in a messy ponytail, and a few locks that fell on her face hiding the perfectly dark eyes. She wore thin glasses with onyx square frame decorated with red flames letting it fall recklessly on the top of her curly nose. Her make-up was strong and dark, and it perfectly matched her outfit that considered tight black t-shirt with short sleeves and a grey skull in blood-red heart on it. She completed her outfit with short punk-rock skirt also black and black mesh stockings and some red high heels. Not really the proper outfit for the Hospital, but her dressing style was part of her personality, and it really didn't mattered since she worked in the lab, and the most part of her wardrobe was covered with her PhD coat.

Tsunade didn't care, so Sakura soon changed the subject, by taking a quick at her uninterested facial expression. The awkward silence was suddenly broken by the voice of the spoken nurse. In flat tone and short sentence, she told, almost ordered Sakura to wait there, and disappear in the back of the lab, leaving the noise behind. It would be so nice to enjoy in that tiny noise of her heels, which finally broke the pregnant silence, if it didn't become boring. Her quick walk and nervously shaking hands next to her small, curvy body, destroyed all the experience to Sakura, who generally loved and enjoyed in the sound of echoing heels.

She took a glance around the room, finding the shelf that especially caught her attention. The mentioned shelf was full of blood examples. To each of them, there was the patient's name glued onto it. She smiled recognizing a lot of familiar names. On one of them, she even found her name. And that was just too weird. She came closer to take a better look. Right above her name there was written 'emergency' in black letters. She thought for a sec that she knows the handwriting, she's seen it somewhere before. But where?

She cautiously took the capsule from the shelf, and turned it towards the light source. Yeah, that's it. It was Tsunade's. Oh, how she was proud at herself, she could join ANBU's secret agents team. Perhaps, she was somehow related to Sherlock Holmes? No wait, he didn't have heirs…

"What are you doing?" unpleasant voice broke her thoughts, catching her attention unwillingly. She turned head and moving her pink hair behind her ear she looked right into the person's eyes. It was the rock-nurse. Feeling relieved, she completely dedicated all of her attention to the spicy person in front of her.

"It has my name on it. I can do with it whatever I want" she turned her back to her, in attempt to return the capsule where she belonged, trying to sound uninterested and strict. After she put the thing back on its place, she turned to the nurse to take the papers she was holding in her right hand.

"Here." She spoke while she was handing Sakura the results. As soon as she saw Sakura's name written on her right chest pocket of her coat, she recognized the name of Konaha Hospital's primary doctor, also the president of Council staff, so her voice silenced a bit. But some sort of rebellion was still present in her voice.

"Thank you, Mitsuko-chan" Sakura politely responded quickly reading the name of the nurse. She felt she was in the more powerful position, so she used it, and actually felt awesomely good. Some people needed to be thought some manners. Mitsuko was definitely one of them.

She turned on her shiny black heels once again, and speechless, proud, her head's up, left the nurse to burn from jealousy.

As soon as her excitement from the previous victory, dwindled down a bit, she opened the envelope and start examining the results. Not paying much attention where she was going, she accidentally bumped into someone's back.

"Uh…excuse m-…Ino?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Forehead!" Ino cheered happily. "How's my little mummy doing?" she grabbed Sakura's rosy cheeks and started stretching them. So aunty.

"Pig, stop it. You're acting like my aunt. I'm fine. Thanks. Hayate's analysis are done." She changed her facial expression from disgusted to happy one. Ino joined her with her beautiful smile.

"So, what does it say?" she placed her head right next to Sakura's, lightly touching it, and started reading.

"What? Leads? Where did that come from?" Ino asked still disturbed by the previous shock.

"It seems so. Well, it must be food. We gotta tell his mom." Sakura still sounded calm.

"Poor, guy. He could have died if you didn't find it. You're my genius, forehead!" Ino propped on her toes and kissed Sakura in her temple, and quickly start running in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Sakura yelled behind.

"Gotta find his mom! See ya at the cafeteria!"

Sakura smirked. She liked the plan. She did the most important part of the job, it was time for her to take some rest. Besides, Hinata was probably already waiting for the two.

~x~x~x~x~x~oOo~x~x~x~x~x~

"Pig, finally!"

"Yeah? Well it took me awhile to explain to that complicated women, that he can't eat damn poisoned brownies."

"I hope you were polite. Ino, how would you feel if someone told you that your child was on the edge of surviving? You're simply too cruel for nursing job!" Hinata sighed after she finished.

"Well excuse me, for being responsible one! That's it! Change of topic!"

"Can I start?" Sakura volunteered.

"Sure. Lately, you're the one living the most interesting life…" Ino joked, despite the fact that that actually sounded like mocking.

"I wouldn't call it that way but… Anyways, I was kinda busy this weekend. I was trying to find the best solution for my little 'situation', and I found the perfect one."

"Sounds exciting!" Ino was slowly, but safely getting more and more enthusiastic.

"I'm going to tell Sasuke about the pregnancy."

"What about 'I can do it on my own' thing?"

"Ino, shut up!" Hinata jumped in. "Sakura, you're doing the right thing. I'm proud of you." Yeah, Hinata became a lot brevier in the company of her friends. There were still few situations where she had issues, but she was slowly getting more and more secure. Thanks to Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Tenten. They were officially their self-confidence-coaches. They definitely did a nice job, but I'm sure Ino felt some regret for doing it, right now.

"Thanks. And my dear Pig, for your information, I think that being a lover has nothing to with being a father. That's also how I keep comforting my self that I'm not doing the wrong thing. Despite him being an unemotional monster, I hope he can be a wonderful father." Sakura honestly confessed.

"I completely agree with you. Just…I was surprised by this sudden change. But, we all know that Sasuke will be great husband, and a daddy. So, congratulations!"

"Slow down, nobody said anything about getting married. That's so not an option."

"Just wait till you say to Sasuke…" These two (a.k.a. Hinata and Ino) are being weird…

"Well anyways, guys, I'm leaving you. I promised Naruto-kun we'll going to have some ramen." Hinata said as she was getting off her seat. They quickly said their 'Goodbye'-s, and she turned towards the exit, when her ear caught one last sentence.

"I really can't understand how she can stand eating so much ramen?" Ino confessed.

"Yeah, she's slooowlyy turning into a female version of Naruto…creepy" Sakura agreed.

"I heard that, bitches!" she yelled behind her back, waving her hand in the air.

"We love ya!" the girls said in union.

~x~x~x~x~x~oOo~x~x~x~x~x~

"Naruto-kun! I'm home!" Hinata yelled as she entered Naruto's apartment. She found bored Sasuke sitting on the couch in the living room and silently called him a 'Hello' before she carried on, on her way to her and Naruto's bedroom.

There she found him lying on the bed watching the television.

"Naruto-kun! Why are you watching the TV here? You usually watch it with Sasuke-kun?" She sounded confused. She was confused.

"I don't want to come in the temptation to tell him about pregnancy." He seemed a bit saddened.

Sasuke was slowly taking his way to the bathroom when he suddenly heard mentioning Sakura's name. As we all that curiosity killed the cat, he leaned next to the doors of their bedroom, masking his chakra cautiously. The voices started talking again.

"So how's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Hinata took a deep sigh and started with the long story.

"Fine, fine, I think. She's taking the news were briefly."

'What news?' Sasuke thought on the side of the doors.

"We talked today a lot. She seemed happy. I hope it's not just because of Hayate. He's getting better you know?" she continued, not being aware of someone's presence in front of their doors, eavesdropping.

'Who's Hayate?' The questions continued to form in his head.

"She said she thought about it a lot. She said she's ready."

'Ready for what?'

"Ready for what?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked.

"Ready to tell him about their child. She thinks, no matter how much he hurt her, it's his child too. He has to know. It'd be too cruel to keep it as a secret."

'What? Sakura's pregnant? Is it that guy, Hayate's child?' Suddenly, another thought brightly shined in Sasuke's mind.

"I'm glad she did. I want them to be happy. Together. Maybe this is an opportunity for them, to reconcile." Naruto said as Hinata got up from his embrace to leave the room.

"I'm going in the bathroom, to get ready. Dress something nice." She said on her way out of the room.

Sasuke heard her footsteps, so he quickly hid in his room. He closed the door, right on time, when Hinata exited their room and entered the room. The moment he heard the water from the shower, he exited his and entered Naruto's room.

"Teme? Oh, hi Teme!" Naruto seemed surprised.

The look on Sasuke's wasn't as if he came there to talk or joke, despite all Naruto's efforts to make him smirk, cause he doesn't know how to smile. His facial expression stayed stoic for whole time standing there, in front of him, in silence, thinking who knows what. He was surprised. Of course, who would expect something like that so sudden? He was angered. For who knows how much she'd being pregnant, the baby is maybe his, and nobody told him. Nobody freakin told him!

He was becoming more and more pissed as each silent minute passed. He decided to break the silence. This agony has to stop.

"Is it mine?"

"Wha-what are you talking about, Teme?" but he knew.

"Don't play dumb. I asked Is It Mine?"

"I said I don't know what you're talking about…" but he knew he can't pretend any longer. The time has come, and he was sorry he'd be the one to tell him. He'd love the fact, if it wasn't such complicated situation.

Sasuke's nerves went to hell. With the speed of light, he approached Naruto, and pinned him up against the wall. Holding him firmly around his neck, he began to yell at him. Sharingan sparks were shining in his eyes.

"I'll ask one more time before I kill you. Is it mine?"

"Well, I wasn't hoping for these circumstances, but I guess the time has come. Congratulations, daddy!"

He blinked few times. His facial creatures weren't moving for good three or four minutes.

"Uhm…I know you're kinda surprised, but can you, you know, let me live and breath. I'm the godfather. I think." Naruto choked.

Without any word, Sasuke left him from his strong grip. He turned slowly, feeling a bit dizzy and somehow managed to get to the bed without falling. He let his numb body fall down on the bed, still not moving his stare. He was just staring in front of him, not even blinking. Naruto sat next to him.

"I understand. You're feeling hurt. She planned to tell you these days. She found out recently." He spoke silently trying to sympathize with his pain.

"N-No…it's not…that…" he surprised Naruto, taking him of guard, when he spoke.

"Then what?" he looked him trying to get to the very depth of his emotions.

"I don't know If should be happy. I finally got what I needed, but Sakura…" he choked. His friend has never seen him in such bad condition.

"It's gonna be okay. Congratulations." Naruto spoke comforting, but this time he truly managed his way to his heart.

Sasuke lifted his head up and returned Naruto's gaze.

"I'm gonna be a father…" he whispered, sincerely smiling for the first time in his life after the Uchiha massacre. Naruto's heart felt full and satisfied. He had some kind of weird, but good feeling that it will all turn out just perfect.

**Oh my! Poor Sasuke! But don't worry, this story has a happy ending. :D**

**Since you all liked this chapter, say you did, say you did, don't forget to review…you'll make Sasuke smile again if you do. Haha….LoL xD**

**Love ya all**

**Tianna-chan**


	11. My Life Story

**Sooo…here I am again…I hope you guys haven't forgotten me or my story…so here it is…next-long expected chapter…don't forget to review…your comments always make it better…xD**

"Fuck!" Sakura cursed out loud, for the first time that morning, as she was trying to fit the key in the door. And somehow it just wasn't fitting in! Actually it wasn't that hard. All she had to was to switch keys and enter the **right **one. But, whenever we're nervous, we often do a lot of crazy stuff that even themselves don't have an explanation. Just like this!

"Fuck!" the second one was when she finally understood what this was really all about. But now she just couldn't find the right key, so that's when it happened third time…

"Fuck! Where are you?" she swore in furious tone as she was trying her best not to yell. She managed to find the smallest key of them all, with little pink and black heart-shaped pendant featuring Yin and Yang. She angrily pushed the key in the keyhole and locked it…She turned her back to her front doors, and with the rapid pace jetted down the stairs. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she remembered that she forgot the key in the lock. Great. She quickly turned around and jumping every other step climbed up take the key.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" and that's when I lost the count… For young pregnant women she swore too much…

Today, she had first official appointment with Tenten, and she was supposed to be at her office half an hour ago. So yeah, she was in big trouble…

She started making her way through the crowd, on her way to hospital. Being forced to speed up her pace she accidentally bunched into few people. She quickly shouted them a short but sincere 'sorry' and started her run to the hospital…

Before she disappeared from the sight into the mixing crowd of busy people, the last person she hit, carefully observed her every move answering to her 'sorry' with a silent and unnoticed "Hn."

.

.

.

.

"One…" Tenten was on the edge to explode at everything or anybody that tried to catch her attention. She was silently sitting in Sakura's **empty **office and waited for her to finally appear. The only company kept her muffled sounds of her nervous tapping foot on the floor.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tried her best to keep her balance. For the umpteenth time, she managed to genuine leg in 3 inch high heels while she was running like mad to make it on time. Ha! She was late the second she woke up, who are we kidding? She honestly thought it would just lighten the fact that she was late. So late.

.

.

.

.

"Two…" she decided she was counting to three. And then she was leaving. She could then make an appointment tomorrow with Tsunade or Ino, or anybody except for Sakura. Tenten was furious because she wanted Sakura, the only one she could never get. It always had something to happen. Truth to be told, Tenten didn't know that Sakura was late, she thought that she won't be coming that day or whatever. She didn't mind anymore, she just wanted Sakura to check on her, is it that hard?

.

.

.

.

Sakura was nervously tapping her foot on the floor, impatiently waiting for the elevator doors to open. She couldn't afford to let Tenten down once again. Each time they'd make an appointment, she had always something coming up, so she never got the chance to make an official doctor appointment with her. She can't let her friend down once again, not after all that she has done for her.

.

.

.

.

"Three…" that's it! Tenten put her right hand on the back of the chair and with left she supported on the table, hardly trying to get up because of her large stomach. Her identical twins, however were a blessing, sometimes they might assign a very big trouble. As for example when getting up. When she finally managed to transfer all of her balance on two stable legs, Sakura has stormed into the office all panting.

"I'm s-sorry….I'm l-late…" she was taking deep inhales so she couldn't bring her self to make a whole sentence without making long pauses. Tenten's face immediately brightened. She wasn't mad anymore. Who? She? Mad? What the hell are you talking about? How could she be mad at her lovely Sakura-chan?

"Sakura-chaan!" Tenten's voice echoed in the office.

"Hey,… Tenie!" Sakura still couldn't make it to the air. Few locks of her pink hair were glued to her sweaty face. A bit of pinkish decorated her cute, still childish, face, and made her emerald eyes come to an expression.

"What's up?" Tenten let her heavy body bluntly fall on the chair, once again.

"Just a sec…" Sakura turned her back to Tenten and yelled through still opened door "Nurse!"

In a second in front of her appeared small, fragile nurse with lovely, warm, dark-chocolate eyes. "Yes ma'am?" she offered her huge warming smile.

Sakura returned the antic with small polite smile and went straight to the point "Could you call me nurse-Ino?"

Sweet nurse gave Sakura a slight nod and disappeared in a blink of an eye right in front of her.

"So where were we?" Sakura turned to Tenten again.

"Oh yeah! I said I'm so so sorry for being late! Lately, I noticed I have some insomnia problems, you know! It gave me such a headache. Well, enough about me! How's everything with you?" her pearly white teeth shone through her huge friendly smile.

"Oh, just great! If you neglect swollen feet, which for a long time I have not seen, and terrible pain in my back, yeah, I'm great." She returned the antics.

"Glad to hear that girls!" Third voice interrupted them.

"Ino!" Tenten felt like a little kid who has just been given a candy. All this attention, just for her, made her a little emotional. You know, pregnancy symptoms…

"Ino-pig! Well, enough of chatting! Today you'll be assisting me in Tenten's first check up with me. I'm so excited…!" she clapped her hands few times like a little child. For that she earned confused glare from Ino, and a sweet giggle from Tenten.

Ino started to prepare all necessary medical stuff for examination, and Sakura directed Tenten where to lie. She rolled up her T-shirt to reveal huge pregnancy-swollen belly. Sakura took a quick glance at her petite belly thinking it passed unnoticed. Seeing this, Tenten left a soft chuckle and spoke:

"Don't worry, you won't be as big as me in fifth month! It's all because of the boy! Well, you know. Hyuugas!"

All three of them left a loud laugh echoing the office, while inner Sakura just thought

'**I hope so!'. **Their laugh was interrupted by sudden knocking on the door. Soon after, the same sweet nurse from while ago, came out behind the door and let her childish voice fill the room already filled with great, friendly atmosphere.

"Excuse me, Sakura-san, certain _Sasuke Uchiha_ insists to have a talk with you this instant. I told him you're working, but he just won't listen!"

"Tell him I am too busy." Sakura returned to Tenten redirecting her attention to her once again, I n the same time leaving the nurse behind, speechless.

As soon as the nurse left the office, Ino spoke her mind

"Wow! What was that?"

"Nothing." Sakura was avoiding the subject.

"Oh, I _**so**_ know what you're trying to do! It's not gonna work with me, Forehead!"

"Oh really? And what am I doing?" she was trying to play dumb, but her cover was blown, even before she started acting. Meanwhile Tenten just stayed quite, but secretly supporting Ino.

"Trying to avoid the truth _**and** _the fact that you have to tell him already!" Ino yelled knowing that it won't help her.

Sakura chose to ignore her "Ooh…this is the boy! Can you hear his heart?"

"Can you hear Sasuke's?" Tenten spoke silently but seriously. She knew that's the only way she could reach Sakura's heart. She truly did accomplish it. The comment touched everybody in the room so much, that silence filled the air and suddenly atmosphere changed.

All the tree of them knew that Sasuke wasn't **evil.** And that's the key to this whole situation. He did do terrible thing to Sakura, but no one of them was sure if that was his real intense-to use her. Just like that. But even if he did, **even **so, but we all know he didn't, he didn't deserve to not know about his clan savior, his next purpose of life, his first child.

Sakura bring up her head again, and shock of some tears in the corners of her eyes, and continued with analysis.

"That's a girl. She seems to be perfectly well too. There are no any other problems…so that's all. You're done." She took some toilet paper from right next to the bed and started to clean the jelly substance from Tenten's stomach. Ino got pretty pissed by Sakura's attitude and her running away from admitting the truth to the father of her child. She opened her mouth, to rebuke Sakura as usual, but she was stopped by small hand that grabbed the edge of her clothes and squished them tightly. Her attention got caught by Tenten's antics and she offered her a small smile of understanding.

"It's okay. When you're ready, you'll tell him…" Tenten comforted everybody in the room, making the atmosphere lighten up a bit.

Sakura smiled, knowing that she had her friends' support. She knew she wasn't doing the smartest thing, but she felt more relaxed. That's all that mattered in those rough days.

"Let's go take some blood tests…" she slowly walked towards the door, and gentlemanly opened the door for Tenten and Ino. As soon as the two walked out of the office, Sakura followed them.

Just when she was about to turn in wide lightened corridor, strong hand took a grip on her. The other hand of the same person who appeared to be unnoticed behind Sakura's back, found its way to her mouth and prevented her from screaming. Strong stranger dragged her into the office not leaving her any time to react. He pushed her in the room, closing the door behind, and leaning on it to stop any future tries to get out.

"What do **you** want?" Sakura sounded horrified. The least one she expected to see, was standing right in front of her, with pale, uninterested face and looking mad, more than ever.

"**_How could you_**?" his voice was sincere…he looked mad, but as soon as he spoke, that look on his face disappeared. For the first time, she had seen him like this…so…_hurt_…

"Sasuke, I…" she tried to not make it any worse. She tried to be honest, since she wasn't 'till now.

"How could you _**do this to me**_!" he practically yelled at her. With each word, he'd take a step forward. Being scared as she was, she'd take one step back each time he'd take one forward. Her body trembled, her back suddenly hit the wall behind. His arms blocked her way.

"How _**dare**_ you?" he yelled at her, completely losing control. She turned her head away from him and looked straight forward at emptiness. Tears overwhelmed her and started running down her rosy cheeks.

"_**Answer me**_!" he punched his fist into the wall beside her head, just in front of her sight, and thus is forced her to look him in the eyes. Her shocked green eyes watched directly at his dark-red orbs, slowly melting them, and making them onyx again.

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan as he felt her body uncontrollably shiver.

"It's your fault.." silent voice found its way to his earlobes. He caught that.

"Hn." His arrogant smirk appeared again as he closed his eyes.

"It's all your damn fault! Why did you have to use me! Why the fuck did you even left at the first place! **It'..Fault**.!" she yelled at him. It was her time to lose control, and his smirks just added oil to the fire, and affected at her reactions.

**He** knew that. **She** knew that. He knew he was still **her weakness**. She did too. That's why she yelled. Because she was _helpless_.

"Hn. Than why did you ask me to take you?" his smirk grew bigger.

"…"

"Than why did you _beg _me to take you?" his voice raised again.

"We both know that's not what I meant! You knew that I didn't want to be you baby producer machine!"

"And you still asked me to take you?" he acted confused. Maybe he was a bit.

"**You used me**!" her tears were storming down her pretty face.

"That's not an excuse for not telling me about the pregnancy!" he kept his coolness. Somehow, he always seems to be loosing control in a fight with her. It was the case 8 years ago, it is now the same.

"Well I thought…"

"Nobody gave you the right to **think** and **decide** for me!"

"I wasn't doing it for you! I was doing it for **my baby**!"

"It is mine too."

"Oh, please, you don't deserve it at all! Have you heard yourself? Not once did you tell 'my baby', 'child'…you say 'it' like he or she isn't even alive…but sorry to disappoint you. It is!"

"Sakura…" his voice almost lost the strength to argue. "Why are you doing this to me? You know how much an heir means to me?"

"Because I don't want to just be **it**! **An heir. It** is a _child_. But you wouldn't ever act that way, as he was a child, but an heir. After all that's all that matters. Reviving Uchihas!" she said it in a mocking tone. And it hurt. A lot. Surprisingly, ne?

"Sakura! But I need him! I need my child!"

'_**I need you, Sakura…**'_

Sudden voice in Sasuke's head interrupted his thoughts. It made him back off of Sakura. Not being sure if he was letting her go, or not, Sakura stayed there for another minute and let her mouth produce the sound for the last time. She knew she was right, and she wanted to end this stupid argue. He wasn't worth of her time, she kept saying to her self.

"I needed _you_! And look what you did?"

Sasuke regained his concentration back again, and spoke again, calmer then ever.

"Sakura! Why do you always have to complicate things?"

"Maybe because I like that way…" she spoke as if trying to say that she liked it, this way of living a life. Meaning without him. And that she liked it that way. Sasuke wasn't convinced at her words, even though she looked honest. He let her go this time, but he is winning this fight, and she wasn't even aware of that. Good thing is that _he is_.

~x~x~x~x~x~oOo~x~x~x~x~x~

"Hey guys, I'm sorry…I-I had some work to do…" her eyes were puffy and still little wet.

"Sak-Sakura have you cried?" Ino asked a bit confused…last time she saw her she was rather…._happy_…

"Pig? What? No, no, of course not! I'm strong girl, remember?" she gave a slight but insecure smile, which didn't convince neither of them. That moment nurse walked in and broke pregnant silence. God bless her!

"The results will be arriving in three hours…" she looked completely uninterested. The nurse had a fire red hair and she wore cool glasses. Her way of dressing was understood as punk-rock-metal style. She was also weari…

"Wait a minute! I know you!" Sakura yelled like a little kid. She remembered her from the last time. It was that same nurse that looked so repulsive, and uninterested…

"Good morning Colombo!" she smiled sarcastically.

"Whoa, talking about bad moods…" Tenten added with the same amount of sarcasm. As if she was just returning the favor.

"Hey Forehead, I gotta go…Sai called about some plans about moving in…details later…" she proudly smirked her flirty victorious smirk.

"Oh...okay…but I'm gonna be alone for the lunch!" she complained adding puppy eyes for better affection.

"Ehh…stop that…besides you have the nurse over there…she seems like a bunch of fun" Ino teased.

Sakura made kind of disgusted look and turned to meet the said nurse who had practically the same facial expression. The moment she turned to say her goodbyes, they were gone.

'Great.' She thought…But still… "So? You …?"

"Whatever.." the nurse seemed uninterested again, but deep inside she thought it's nice to have someone to talk to during the lunch. Deep down she hoped it will become a great friendship. They kinda understood each other since the very start.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm…so do you want me to start first?" with mouth full of food, Sakura spoke. They decided to go straight to the point and tell their life stories at the beginning. You know, it's kind of nice to have somebody to talk to and regard your life from each perspective at the same time. It'd help Sakura a lot at this moment since she wasn't sure what to do next at this point of her life. It **was** pretty confusing…

"Yes, sure." Nurse, whose name was Kanuri, seemed to be a lot more friendly.

Sakura swallowed the last bite of her food, and taking deep, slow breaths, she started her life story. It is pretty amazing how your whole life can be told in just a few hours.

"Okay, where do I start? Oh yeah, well…my grandmother, I called her Nana, was left alone without anybody to help her in this world, after the Great Ninja War has finished. During the War, my Nana was pregnant with my mother. She raised her all alone, but also with some kind of a help from the village. After my Nana's whole clan was erased from the face of Earth, she cut a deal with a small family from the Village hidden in the mist, to mix these families together, and that's how my parents' destiny was build.

They grew together, and as time passed they luckily fell in love with each other. So I think you understand how I came to the world, ne?

My father's family had a long lasting tradition. They were all proud of it, they were merchants, famous all around the Fire Country. So as you assumed my father continued the tradition. He died when I was almost four. He traveled to the Wave Country, and somewhere in the forest, not so far away from here, he lost his life in a battle against skilled ninjas. As you can see, both of my parents weren't from ninja world, so after my father's death, my mother made a decision: I was going to attend Ninja Academy in Konoha. And so I did.

Exactly two years after my first day of attending the Academy, my mother died. She had been diagnosed cancer. That's when I started living with my Nana. While my mom was still alive, she was always telling me the stories about my father, she made me believe he was my hero. He truly was. She also kept teaching me that I shouldn't cry for him, she said he did his best, to make me happy, and that I should return it just the way he wanted. And he wanted to see me smile. And so I did. I was always happy during the time with other children. Nobody knew I didn't have a father. I even felt my self as if I did have one. He was always there with me. I could feel him. I know it sounds nuts, but I did.

Than my mother died from cancer disease. So when my Nana came to live with me, she was teaching me to live my life, to live it happy and satisfied, for them. And I did. Just for them. Cause they did for me.

Meanwhile, in the Academy I fell in love with the amazing and well known Uchiha Sasuke. But he wasn't interested in neither me, neither the other thousand girls in Konoha who felt the same way. I started noticing how other girls acted. They'd always bring his attention to them by complimenting him, always cheering for him, doing everything he asks, even if he doesn't ask…so when he took a quick glance at them few times, I thought, maybe if he glanced at me, for even once, he'd also fall in love with me. Childish love. He didn't. He never did, and I was still acting like fool, with the rest of Konoha young feminine population. For him I was just another _annoying _girl. And though I knew I had to stop torturing myself, I could never bring myself to stop loving him.

In the age of eleven/twelve, Naruto, Sasuke and I were chosen to be at the same team. That's about the time my Nana passed away. Even if I was so sad for being alone again, for not having my Nana, my wonderful savior, around me anymore, I was more than happy to be in the same team as Sasuke, cause I thought I'd finally had a chance to show him how much I really love him. But at the same time Naruto was the one who annoyed me, he had a childish crush on me, and it annoyed the shit out of me, so I acted towards him the same way Sasuke acted with me.

As the time went by, I stopped acting like a fool around Sasuke and tried to be his friend. At the same time, I learned to love Naruto. Like a brother. He loved me too, as a sister, and so our bond grew to that level that we weren't just friends, we considered each other as a family. He was also the only one who knew about my family, and he promised not to tell anyone. But Sasuke acted the same way. It took him good half of a year to understand that I'm on the first place, his friend. So he changed. A bit. A very tiny small change, but I noticed.

Even after that so called 'change', he kept thinking of me as of the weakest link in our team. I was well known as an excellent chakra controller, but I would get terrified in the battle field each time, that I was almost useless. It was all changed on the Chunin exams. When I understood their lives were in danger, I was ready to give up mine for theirs. I think that was the moment Sasuke understood I'm not **so** weak, but he kept saying that. I don't know if it was to keep his coolness, or to motivate me, but whatever it is, I grew stronger.

Naruto was a great support all these years. He kept saying that my biggest strength was in union. He said that we all stayed together thanks to me. Actually, I think he's right, you know? Maybe I **was** the weakest, but I always knew we'll all be weak if we don't work together. Kakashi-sensei taught me that, it was our first lesson.

So when Sasuke was leaving the village, I tried to stop him. I couldn't. Naruto and I also tried to make him come back. We did a bunch of crazy stuff for him, but we made it in the end.

So when he came back, everybody noticed he wasn't the same. Especially around me. So everyone interpreted it like he suddenly understood his feelings, but that he just wasn't ready to show me his love, yet. Bunch of bullshit if you ask me, but I believed them. Don't get me wrong it's not their fault, I thought it myself.

So one night, I went to him, and…hmmm…how can I say this…I told him that it would be best for both of us to…you know…physically show our emotions. And he used me, he said it himself. Now I can't forgive him. That's it. The end."

Kanuri stood in a silence for while. It was actually such a sad story. She thought she was the alone one here.

"Oh, have I mentioned you I got pregnant with that bastard? Yeah…it's my third month…" she said as she cuddled her belly with a shy smile adorning her lips.

"Oh..well…I thought_** I**_ had a tragic life?" Kanuri said confused.

"Why? What happened to you?" Sakura raised her left eyebrow.

"Well…my father also died when I was very young. I was very close to him. More than to my mother. Actually, we were kinda divided. Me and father, and my older sister and my mother. So when he died, I felt alone and misunderstood. My mum never tried to understand me. My sister too. I became, as they say, '_weird_' and didn't have friends at all. I don't understand! Why is it that a person is always understood as weird just because of its fashion style? I admit the skull isn't very promoting, but how can everybody be so shallow?"

"I know! I know! I kept the death of my parents as a secret just because I'll be socially rejected! And by the way, I love you dressing style!"

"Why thank you! Finally someone normal!"

"Or maybe weird as you are!"

They laughed hard at the last one. Kanuri could fell a bond forming with this crazy girl. I mean, they were strangers to each other, and she still told her every single secret of her life, without hesitation. She knew she had awesome friends, so that's not a reason why they ended up together on the lunch. It must be something more than that. It was as if she could see a friendship forming.

"Oh Gosh! This was a good one! You have too meet my friends…they'll love you the same instant!"

Kanuri offered her comforting smile as a response. She loved this girl already. And she had some good feeling about her, too. She finally stood up from the table:

"I'm sorry, I gotta go! The lab tests are probably near the end, I'll brought them to you by the end of the shift, for sure. It was amazing talking to you."

Sakura stood up as well. "Yeah, the pleasure is all mine." They smiled and went their opposite ways.

.

.

.

.

As Sakura walked down the empty hallways of Hospital, she thought she had seen familiar shadow. She went left after the sad person, and guess what? She was right. No one other than **Sasuke Uchiha** himself.

'**What is that moron doing here? It couldn't be he's still waiting for me?**'

That moment, small nurse from few hours ago came closer to him:

"Uchiha-san? Hokage-sama is ready to see you." he nodded and followed in.

'**What the hell**?'

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha?" Tsunade raised her eyebrows surprised by his sudden visit.

"Hn"

"It's 'Good afternoon' to you, not 'Hn'." She grunted.

"Aa."

She knew he didn't come here to annoy her, so she didn't want to pick a fight:

"How can I help you?" she asked almost sarcastically.

And a devious smirk appeared on his handsome face features.

**There you go! I hope you're happy! My back is killing me! xD**

**I think I deserve few nice reviews, don't you?**

**Cookies for all of you who know what is the talk going to be about! Anybody? ^^  
**

**Merci beaucoup et a bien tot**!

**Votre Tiana-chan! **


	12. Sacrifice

**Wow! I updated. **

It was all perfect. Her morning had started the best possible way, Tsunade thought. Until he'd showed up, of course. Tsunade stood near her office window and imagined the life before the Uchiha brat appeared. It was so less complicated. Too bad all the good stuff end soon.

Tsunade, as a great hokage she was, was also thinking about the Uchiha's request. She was biting her ass off to come up with some kind of solution for this situation. Elders' council was definitely out of a question. They wouldn't deal with 'small' problems. But they also haven't met angry Sakura yet. But she did, and she sure as hell didn't want to see her any time soon. She had to pass that problem to someone…hmm…someone very close to Sakura…someone more compatible for fighting than Sakura is right now.

"Hmm…You'd do me good enough!" Tsunade spoke quietly as she came up with the name of unfortunate ninja.

"How could you, Sakura? Are you out of your mind?" Ino yelled. It was somewhere near 8 in the morning. Nobody couldn't stand her that early. Neither could Sakura. Plus, it wasn't a big deal at all. She was just mentioning Ino about few stuff from yesterday's lunch with Kanuri, and she kinda mentioned that she liked her style. That was okay, according to Ino, but to actually tell her that, that was…unacceptable!

"What now, Pig?" Sakura tried to fight back, but she felt sleepy, too sleepy.

"It's not fair of you to encourage her to continue with such disgusting dressing style! You're mean, girl!"

"Ino, I like it, I told her! What's your problem?" She was confused. It was 8 in the morning for Jesus' sake!

"No, no! We can't allow that horror to happen again! If she's nice as you say she is, we'll take her next week to some serious shopping and completely exchange her wardrobe for better and wearable clothes!" Ino said determined. Poor Kanuri, she didn't even know what kind of a hurricane was coming her way!

"Fine, if you say so. But you can't just enter someone's life one day, and the very next one change him completely. I'm not sure she'll be okay with yoo…"

"Miss Yamanaka? Lady Hokage needs you in her office as soon as possible!" One nurse in hurry that rushed by right next to two talking girls, quickly added and disappeared the same way she appeared.

"How rude! How can she interrupt me just like that?" Sakura commented on nurse's rude behavior, as soon as she was about to turn to Ino, she was delighted to find none.

"Great, just great! What's with rude behavior these days?" she spoke more to herself, than to anyone around her. She was just too tired to fight. Maybe some other time.

"Why do I always get the dirty work? Why do pretty girls get the hardest part? Why me? God, oh God, why?" Ino complained all over again. But Tsunade didn't want to hear a word from her. This time she didn't accept the complaining!

"Ino?" confused, silent voice asked.

"Oh, Sai, baby! Take me home! This day couldn't get any worse. And I need your help!"

"Ino? Ino, what happened?"

"Oh, don't even ask. First that girl without any wearable clothes, now Tsunade. She really did bury me alive…oh God!"

"I thought we took care of all homeless people in Konoha?" Sai sounded confused.

"No, no honey! She has home, she doesn't have dressing talent. And trust me, that is the worst thing that could happen to any women! That's like, hmm, you guys get your buddy in the pants, and girls, we get talent for dressing. Poor girl!"

"Aa. But then how do you get your boobs?" Too confusing.

"Oh we got those too. And brain, and some other stuff you guys missed in the birth." She smiled. Sai was now definitely lost and confused. He just stood silently.

"C'mon. Tsunade gave me the day off. I've got some thinking to do. Let's go, hun!" She kissed him quickly, and he hugged her. Hugging each other they made their way through the hospital, and went back to their common apartment.

"Kanuri?" no answer.

"Kanuri?" Sakura asked again a bit louder, but there was no anyone to answer. She decided to check the cafeteria, first. And truly, there she was, standing in line for muffins. Today there was too many people for anybody's liking.

"Yo!" Sakura greeted Kanuri. "Chocolate muffin. Thanks." And she turned around on her heel and went to find some place far away from the very loud crowd of people.

"Sakura." Kanuri said as she sat on her chair next to her new pink haired friend. "What's up?"

"Ehh, nothing new, all the same. Ino disappeared somewhere. Any case you've seen her anywhere soon?"

"No, sorry. I was working all day. I got your results. Don't worry, everything's fine. And in case you changed your mind, I can always tell you the sex of the baby." Kanuri was happily playing with Sakura's patience and determination to be surprised by the sex of her baby.

"Ha. Nice try. Now, let's get serious. Ino was planning to do some big shopping next week, since you know, the day of Tenten's delivery is in next few weeks, then Hinata is close behind, and then we might also celebrate the start of my maternity leave. 'There are just plenty of things to celebrate with buying new clothes' quoting Ino. Would you like to accompany us?"

"Sure. So nice of you to ask me to join!" Kanuri smiled sincerely. She wasn't anywhere near as bad as she seemed the first time they met. She was actually pretty kind. Overall experience: very nice and warm person. Sakura appreciated that. She was just what she needed after that epic fail with Sasuke. She needed someone new, someone fresh, someone who would be completely subjective, who'd be on her side, no matter if she was right or wrong. Kanuri came in perfect timing for Sakura.

It wasn't just Sakura who liked her. The whole gang liked her. She got really well with everybody, especially Kiba. They shared the same passion for animals. It turned out she had a dog on her own. It was beautiful blue-eyed female husky. Akkamaru was delighted to meet Kira. They got along really well. Almost like their owners.

It's not only they got along really well, but there were also speculations that the Konoha might get new hot couple. They were so cute together. And I'd assume everything would be perfect for them if there wasn't for Kanuri's sister. She just had to appear and ruin everything. It's not like she ruined their relationship, she was just standing on their way to become a new happy couple.

The gang didn't like her either. They saw what she was planning, and they tried their best to stop her. It also helped that the happy –almost- couple were so in love into each other, they didn't notice the poor girl at all. But the girl was a real wrack, she just didn't know what means to give up. But she had no chances with Kiba. That's what made them all feel safe. It was just the matter of time when the two of them would hook up.

"Trust me, If I were you, I wouldn't be so happy about it. It's more like she wants to do a make-over. And this time you're the victim." Sakura smirked evilly.

"Oh man! She just doesn't know when to give up, ha?" she smiled. It all looked really funny at this point, but in few days, none won't be laughing at the situation. Ino is kinky when it comes to that stuff. Clothes-babies. Babies-life. Got the point?

"Ino? Are you serious?" Sakura asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, what was I saying? Oh Gosh, these muffins had some bad influence on me. Too sweet."

As they finished their lunch, their shifts were over. Two girls parted finally, after a whole hour of chatting and laughing instantly. Kanuri had to go home earlier than usual. Kiba finally got the guts to ask her out, and she had to look perfect. After she wished her luck, Sakura went back to her office to finish some boring paperwork. She stopped by Tsunade's office. They talked for a while and they both went home. These days, there wasn't so many works at hospital. It's usually the good old visits. Each morning, the doctors would just visit their patients and finish few appointments if they had any, and that would be it.

To be honest, Sakura felt a bit lonely, since the little boy left. They just couldn't convince his mother it wasn't the village's fault for sudden appearance of iron in his food. She decided to leave Konoha, without any thanks to the doctors who saved her son's life. People these days are so ungrateful.

As she let her body enjoys all the comfort her couch was offering, she turned on the TV. She changed few channels and found nothing to occupy her attention. She was lucky her phone rang and broke the boringness that stank in the air.

"Aloha?" she sang cheerfully in the phone.

"Forehead, glad to hear you so happy. I'm sorry I disappeared earlier today, I had some stuff to do at home."

"No problem, pig. You know I love you anyway." She smiled even though Ino couldn't see her honest smile.

"Aww. Sweetie! Could you come over? Like now, 'cause it's very important!"

"Sure. Is everything okay?" she sounded a bit worried.

"I'm not sure. I don't know if these are good or bad news. I don't know what to think" Ino sounded worried also.

"Oh my? Is it Sai? 'Cause if it's him, you know I'm gonna kill him, with no regrets."

"No, no. he's such a sweetie. He loves me, he really does. It's much more important than that!"

"Oh! Than it must be serious! I'll be there in 5!"

"Okay. See ya. Hurry. And Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" as soon as she was ready to ask her what had gotten into her, Ino hang up. It made her all more worried. She had to get into her apartment as soon as possible. But first, she had a bigger problem. Find what to wear. She didn't have many clothes for these pregnancy days, and now all the shirts became too tight.

"Ino?"

"In the kitchen" she yelled answering.

"hey!" Sakura greeted her friend as she placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"hey, sweetie. Take a sit. We need to talk!"

"About?" Sakura was dying to find out which horrible thing happened that made Ino so worried.

"Sasuke." She answered quietly. It was time to fill Tsunade's order from this morning. She didn't have much time left. She was told that Sakura had to complete the request till midnight.

".." Sakura stayed silent. She didn't even know what to think about. What was there to talk about Sasuke? He found out about the baby. What else?

"Sakura, this morning when Tsunade called me into her office she gave me a request. More of an order, but you know I can't go against her will. At first, I didn't like the order and was completely against it, but since there's nothing to do, I understood that I'm probably the best for the job."

Sakura was silent. She was concentrating on what Ino was talking. Nothing had sounded clear yet, but she had patience.

"What Tsunade made me do is… okay let's try like this. Sasuke went to visit Tsunade few days ago. Believe it or not, he found the way to blackmail hokage to get what he wants. And what he wants is you and your child. I'm sorry honey." Her eyes went teary. She knew her friend won't take this very well.

"I'm not quietly sure I understand."

"He demanded that you move in with him in the Uchiha mansion. I'm sorry, there's no point in fighting. There's no way to win this over, trust me. Tsunade tried everything, I did too. It seems like the Elders' council is on his side. I'm sorry." She was completely crying now. She knew Sasuke had rights to see his child and to participate in his raising, but he didn't have to ruin her firend's life. She barely survived the two of them just having sex, how could she live now with the same guy. Sometimes, he truly was a monster.

"I..I.." Sakura couldn't find words. She didn't know how to define what she was feeling. Was it anger because he was part by part ruining her life? Was it desperation because she was hopeless to do anything against him? Was it concern for her child? She didn't want him to live a life of an heir. She imagined the perfect life she would provide him. It was all torn apart by these horrifying news.

Ino raced quickly and hugged the crying girl. She knew how hard it was for her. She was worried for her sanity. She also didn't know what to expect from Sasuke as a father. One thing she knew for sure was that Sakura could count on her friends for help in any moment.

"I'm sorry it all turned out this way, Forehead." Ino spoke quietly standing with Sakura in front of the gate of the manison. Her friend was worriedly quiet. She hasn't spoken a word since she found out about her destiny.

"Well, it's not like it's your fault, Pig." She answered for the first time in few hours and tried to offer her best friend a comforting smile, even if she was the one who needed comfort.

Ino hugged her tightly. After they left few more invisible tears, and shared few more comforting words, girls parted. Ino, of course, offered to accompany Sakura till the doors of the mansion where the cause of this whole problem has already been waiting for Sakura, but she kindly declined. She was a brave girl and she needed to do this alone. Not just to prove herself to Sasuke, but also for her unborn child. When she considered a situation from a different angle, she realized, maybe the money and the funds Sasuke could offer for her baby made this a perfect situation for her baby. He or she would also live in a healthy ambience, with both parents. She needed to do this. For her child.

**Okay, that's it for today. I figured, since I had this very, very long writer's blockade, I'll speed up updating my chapters. I don't want my first baby story to stay unfinished. I'm sure you don't want that either. Thank you for your patience, you're the best! I promise you that you won't regret reading the story. **

**Oh and sorry for my grammatical errors, I hope I'm better than before. xD**

**I love you all very much! x3**

**Tinna-chan**


	13. Welcome

**Hi. It's me again. It's been so long since the last time I updated. Sorry 'bout that. I'll do my best to finish the story this summer. But you have to understand I have a personal life too, so I won't make any promises. **

She's been standing in front of magnificent doors of Uchiha mansion for about half an hour. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to (simply) raise your hand and knock few times on the door. It has never been so hard. But if you ask me, the blame's on door. Its greatness and hugeness scared her alive. In the center of all centers of the doors there was dark Uchiha crest in all its glory. It practically yelled: "We're Uchihas! We're dominators!" or something scary like that. Of course you wouldn't say that if it were somewhere around noon when the sun brightly shines and little birds are singing and flowers are decorating the surroundings which weren't so pleasure at the moment. The dark coldness of the night in deserted garden of The Uchiha mansion squeezed her more and more each second. 'It couldn't be scarier inside than here', she thought. Before she could even reconsider her actions, her hand went on its own and hit the door few times.

"Knock, knock" Oh how much she wished that very same instant she'd never done that. But it's been already too late. She hoped, oh so desperately, he won't show up at the door. I mean, why would he? He certainly has something more interesting to do at midnight than stay at home, right? Right? Well, if not, than he's sleeping for sure! He can't hear knocking on the door in the middle of his sleep. Yeah, it's probably the best for her to just go back home and pretend like nothing happened. She turned silently on her heel and just when she was about to reach the first stair, the door has already opened.

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes at her children's antics. She hasn't changed a bit. His lips formed a little smirk by habit.

Sakura silently frowned and sighed. She let her shoulders completely relax and fall as if she was completely broken and lifeless. She turned on her heel again, but this time to great her collocutor, it's just that he was nowhere on sight. He disappeared the same way he showed up at the door, that is without any noise. 'Great' she thought.

"Good evening to you too, Sasuke, darling. Yes, I'd like to come in, so nice of you to invite me." she murmured to her chin thinking none can hear her. But Sasuke did every single word. He smirked again and spoke: "Close the door and come inside already." Only then, she noticed him standing close to her, and figured he must have heard everything. She swallowed hard and obeyed his orders.

"Where do I…"

"Leave it in the entering hall, and follow me." He silently answered to her unasked question.

'How did he know I was talking about my luggage? Oh, he figured, I guess' the thought quickly vanished from her mind now concentrating on following the Uchiha heir through all those corridors and huge amount of living rooms. The ceilings in the mansion were so high, she noticed. Each stuff in each room was carefully chosen so that every color was matching every single shade. Every little detail fit perfectly well on its place and agreed with the whole spirit of the room. She couldn't resist stopping and observing the perfection of the great Uchiha mansion. It seemed better than a fairy tale castle. Suddenly the idea of living here didn't sound so bad. Just wait 'till she brings the girls in here to show them the inside of her new home. Ha, even the Hyuuga mansion was small and poor comparing to this. Not exactly, but forgive her for exaggerating, she's simply too excited. Finding Uchiha nowhere in her sight again, she hurriedly swaggered down the corridor to find him. He waited in front of beautiful curved stairs in shade of dark, dark red color. She smiled unconsciously.

"We'll be living on the second floor. There's everything you'll need so you won't be allowed to go to the other floors of the mansion. Also, you can only use the gates on the east side, those are the gates that lead directly into the village." Sasuke explained in the ordering voice.

"What about the gates I entered tonight? Where are they leading?" Sakura curiously asked.

"The south gates present the short cut to the Village hidden in the Sound."

"But I can use them, right?"

"No."

"Do I get any choice in this house? Or you've already chosen that for me too?" she asked sarcastically. It's been only fifteen minutes or so, since she entered the house and he's already getting on her nerves. What's the point of big house if you live in only one small room? Floor, actually, but what's the difference.

"Yes, actually" he responded in the same sarcastic tone, but he wasn't being sarcastic. "You can choose to sleep in my bedroom or in the living room on the second floor."

"You're kidding right?" she couldn't believe her ears.

"Not at all."

"Your bedroom or the living room? In this entire house?" she started raising her tone slowly but his next answer shut her mouth for a while.

"Hn."

"Fine. But don't think you'll get away with this. We'll discuss this first thing tomorrow morning. I'll sleep in the living room tonight."

"Hn." He motioned with his finger to the living room and went straight into his bedroom. Soon, she found herself alone in the huge living room. He had plasma TV, she first thought. Nice.

It was middle-sized room in compare to the others she's seen tonight. The wall behind the plasma was painted in some very light shade of lavender violet, while the two remaining walls on her left and on her right were colored in dark violet color, very similar to some pretty pleasant blue. The fourth wall behind the huge king-sized couch in the middle of the room was fully completed with four large windows that went from the ceiling to the floor. There were also two long drapes in very dark color of blue that, again, perfectly matched the lavender color of the rest of the room. They were decorated with some silver curves and lines all along. The curtains were pinned to the wall with two silver laces made of satin.

She came by the window in small silent steps. She was amazed by the view in front of her. It was one of those very dark and starry nights, however the lights and ceilings embellished the deserted streets of her divine hometown, Konoha. She untied the curtains and pulled them over the big windows, than she turned her back to the wonderful sight of Konoha. Once again she had plain sight of her new living room in front of her. She looked straight into plasma TV, which amazed her each time she looked at it more and more. She thought how the laces and silver shapes on the drapes perfectly matched dark violet and silver pillows on the champagne colored couch. There were also two very comfy armchairs obviously belonging to the same set of furniture as the main couch with those same soft pillows. The two armchairs were placed on the both side of a large fireplace. The fire burning in it made a whole new atmosphere in the room, and it also beautified the sight of the room and stuff in it. She noticed another small sofa across the fireplace, on the left side of the couch. Behind it, there was a book case with not so many books on it. She came closer curious to find out what type of books reads The Uchiha Sasuke, but wasn't very shocked or surprised when she realized they all had pretty much the same theme: 'Controlling chakra', 'Different aspects of fight', 'Mental state of ninja' etc. Borrring!

She lay down on her new comfy bed and allowed herself to put her legs on the small wooden table in front of her. She turned on the TV and went through the huge wave of TV channels. She muted the tone when she found out some interesting movie on a French National Chanel. Just when she was ready to fall asleep, she realized she had no clothes to sleep in or the sheets. She entered the first door in small corridor that started from the left side of the window-wall and ended who knows where. Yeah, it was that long, but then, maybe it's just because of the dark.

She silently opened the door, watching carefully not to wake up Sasuke. Of course he was already awake and with his fully-opened eyes, he carefully observed her every move and each step, but how could she notice that in such dark. She's thought he was asleep since the first moment she heard his even breathing. She quickly noticed the closet and took the first shirt she grabbed and silently left the room.

She enjoyed wearing his shirt from the start when she put it on. It smelled so fresh and it reminded her of those innocent times when everything started: love, friendship, even his hatred…That night she fell asleep with small smile on her face and rubbing her five month pregnant belly dreaming about sweetness of their childhood.

Next morning Sasuke was woken by some very alluring smell. When he got dressed and entered the kitchen, passing by Sakura's bed, he was delighted to find her in the kitchen making the breakfast.

" 'Morning. Sit. I'll be done in a few." She sounded cheerful.

"Hn." He rubbed his eyes making the sleep go away. He was surprised to find her awake in half past six. She noticed the confused look on his face so she explained not waiting to be asked.

"I had to get up early today. We're going to deliver Tenten's twins today. It's a huge thing, don't you think?" and now he knew why she was so excited.

"Hn." She understood it as his way of agreeing.

"There you go. Bon appétit." She smiled and grabbed her purse on her way out. Before she disappeared in the long corridor she spoke turning to Sasuke:

"I'll find the way out on my own. And don't worry, I'll be back by lunch. Bye!" she waved and she was gone the same second.

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

"So how was your first night? Did you guys have fun?" Ino winked at Sakura feeling brave to ask her that kind of a question. They were both very unusually happy that morning.

"Keep dreamin'. No, of course, I'm just completely and absolutely in love with my new house. Except the fact that I had to sleep on the couch, but that is going to change tonight, trust me!" the devious smirk appeared on her face.

"Interesting. I hope we're having the same idea in mind." Ino winked again.

"What's with you being perverted this morning?" Curiosity killed the cat.

"Well, Sai and I…" yeah, completely killed her. All nine lives.

"Thank you that was enough!" She felt her last night's cookies at her trout.

"You used to enjoy our wicked bed games. What happened to that?"

"That was before I had a stranger inside of me."

"Yeah. I forgot about the little Uchiha!"

"Oh, please! It's so going to be the little Haruno!"

"Hello girls!" Tsunade joined two laughing girls. "How's our mummy after the first night with the bastard?" She was still pretty upset and angry with him for blackmailing her.

"Pretty well, actually. I think his intentions were pretty sincere, though. I'll be fine."

"Didn't even doubt that. Are you ready girls? Tenten's already on the table, she's being sedated."

"Sure!"

"Let's bring those kids to the world!"Ino raised her fist in the air. The other two just gave her confused look.

"No? Ok, I just…oh, nevermind."

And they entered the operation room laughing. Four hours later little baby girl and cute baby boy met their proud mother.

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

"Sasuke?" Sakura couldn't find him anywhere. Suddenly he showed up from one of the room in the corridor. She greeted, he hn-ed.

"You have no idea how cute they are. The babies showers is in two weeks and…uhmm…we're invited." It was the first time she hesitated to say something. She found that statement very uncomfortable because it reminded her as if they were married couple and she didn't want any strings attached to him, not anymore.

"Hn." He'd never admit that but he felt the same way she did. They both headed to the kitchen, but then Sasuke suddenly turned right to the living room and went to relax watching the TV. Sakura placed her purse on the kitchen counter and washing hands started making lunch in silence. Her happiness vanished a bit. Soon she found herself feeling very uncomfortable staying silent so she tried to start the conversation.

"Hm, about that sleeping arrangement…"

"You have no choice." He stated.

"But why? Look at this place! Half of a Konoha citizens could live in here! It's just one room." She yelled franticly dropping a knife and cutting herself on the way trough.

"Shit" she murmured. "Why?" she calmly asked. She's already been given up from the idea, but at least wanted to have a good reason for doing it. She came in the living room and sat on the sofa wanting to hear what he has to say.

"None of your business." He replied coldly.

"Apparently, you're still mad at me for not telling you about the pregnancy, but see, you didn't miss anything! The stranger's still in it! I..I'm sorry, the baby, it's just, it's some joke Ino and I came up with. It's nothing insulting."She felt the need to excuse her and talk with him about some stuff they desperately needed to talk. They couldn't live in fight forever. That second it went through her mind.

"How long I'm staying here?" she asked.

"…"he was caught by surprise. "The baby stays here after the birth, and you can choose, I guess."

She smiled for a moment. It sounded so cute, so real when he said the magic word: baby.

"Oh boy, we're going to be parents. Our poor baby." She didn't think of the consequences of the statement she made, she just honestly spoke it out loud. She was caught surprised when Sasuke let a small chuckle. She thought it was amazingly cute. And hot.

'Oh Gosh, Oh Gosh! Bad thoughts! Bad!' she kicked them out of her head immediately.

"Oh shit! The Lunch!" she ran over to save what left from their food. Sasuke's smile disappeared, but he was still smiling at her, once again, children's behavior, on the inside.

She bring her head out of the cloud of smoke from the oven and made a station "We're going to Ichiraku's."

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

"So since it's just the two of us, I wanted to ask you how's everything going with you and Sakura?" Naruto used the moment when the two ladies excused themselves to go to the bathroom.

"Hn."

"Oh, c'mon man! I'm asking you seriously. If you two are hiding something from me…"

"We're not hiding anything. She moved in, that's it." Sasuke felt awkward talking about those couple stuff, especially since they really looked like two couples having lunch at Ichiraku's. Awkwaaard.

"Hmm, sooooo?" Naruto winked perversely at Sasuke?

"Hn." Sasuke turned his head the opposite way.

"Oh c'mon. Something must of happened." He cheered.

"We're not together, you know." The ladies were coming back to their table talking about some random stuff and laughing the whole time. They were really two very cute pregnant ladies.

Naruto smiled from ear to ear when he saw them. His two favorite women in life. Sasuke thought it was very delightful sight too, but there was no way in hell he'd ever say that.

"I'd make sure something happen if I were you, you know. You three could be one really happy family." Naruto whispered to Sasuke. He didn't show any affection of what Naruto just told him but his words hit him pretty hard. He realized that maybe happiness isn't so far away. It may even be just in front of his nose this whole time.

**Yeah, I'm almost good. XDD**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Kiss, kiss! Lots of love from**

**Tianna-chan! X3**


	14. Living as an Uchiha

**Hi there! I missed you! Since I've been unusually emotional these days I wanted to use the opportunity to tell you how much it means to me: all your reviews, critics and advices. Thanks a lot. Without you this story wouldn't be what it is. **

**And yeah, I also wanted to make some things clear. About that Sasuke's behavior…you have to understand it, it's just who he is and how he acts, the same Sasuke Sakura fell in love with. I'm doing my best to keep him as he really is in the manga/anime, and I do think I'm doing one hell of a job. I'm lucky, or maybe not, to have someone exactly like him living in my house, so I kind of understand all he does and what's hiding beneath his mask of strong and completely unemotional man. If it means anything to you, this story has a happy ending, I'd be the first one to protest against sad endings. It just takes some time to change the attitude, and that's exactly what I'm doing with Sasuke in this story. Now enjoy the chapter, and thank you again. A lot.**

As soon as he felt the sun warming his face, it has become unbearable to sleep any more. He had forgotten to close the curtains again. He opened his eyes and looked right into his ceiling starring in it for a while. It was way too hot to sleep longer than even nine o'clock. It was Saturday early morning in the month of July. It was also the first day Sakura didn't have to go to job, their first weekend together. Maybe he was worried how would they spend it? They got along pretty well this whole week, but she wasn't home so often, but anyway, not that he cared. He sighed and brushed off the thought as he sat up in his comfy king sized bed with navy blue covers. Everything was navy blue colored in his room.

After he finished his every morning routine he went to grab some breakfast. Since he hasn't heard any noise in the living room, he assumed that Sakura hasn't awakened yet. He snorted. What a drag, now he'll have to make his breakfast on his own just when he was getting used to Sakura's cooking.

He entered the living room and the moment he stepped in he noticed Sakura's absence. He rubbed the sleep of his eyes to make sure he saw right. He checked the kitchen but as he assumed she wasn't awake yet. But he certainly was now, with all these thoughts of worry flying around in his head like nuts. He entered the narrow corridor on his left to check the bathroom. On his way there, he sensed the familiar chakra right on his left side. But there was only a wall…oh, no she didn't. She disobeyed his orders. He got everything very quickly. She sneaked in one of the rooms last night even though he ordered her not to. He busted in her room fuming with rage and anger slamming the door to the wall and waking her up through the whole process.

"Sasuke? What the…?" she opened one eye.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled at her like a lunatic.

"Oh, does it matter where I'll sleep?" she murmured sleepily more talking to her pillow than Sasuke.

"It does matter! Get up!" he was becoming angrier each second. Sakura cracked completely. She rose up, now being in the sitting position still being on the forbidden bed.

"What is wrong with you? It's only one room! I'm not going to steal it away from you!" She raised her voice too. She seemed pretty upset Sasuke noticed. That didn't look so healthy, for the sake of the baby he had to stop arguing. Maybe he overreacted.

"I know." He said in a calm deep male voice taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He allowed it to hit him so hard. He thought he was over it, though he knew he could never be over such thing. Placing his elbows on his knees to support the weight of his head he sighed and buried his face in the palms of his hands. He seemed too stressed. So Sakura allowed her medic instinct to kick in freely. She sat next to him and tried to keep the atmosphere down.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it. It obviously means a lot to you." She realized her mistake. He turned her head to look her straight in the eye. He opened his mouth trying to say something, to explain, but suddenly nothing came out. Sakura noticed small tint of sadness in his eyes. The edges of his eyes became smaller and she thought she saw something sparkling in the corner of his eyes. He looked scared, scared as one little deserted child. She appreciated his will to talk to her, but since she knew he hasn't been the most talkative guy, she knew how much only this effort to say something meant for him. He turned his head away from her once again, realizing his weakness.

"Let's go. I'm gonna make us breakfast." she brushed his back lightly with her hand as she stood up and headed towards the kitchen the whole time replaying the previous moment. It was truly emotional. Sasuke was angry and then he suddenly became serious, he wasn't crying, he wasn't complaining, he just stayed silent. He tried to tell her what it was about and that meant a lot to her. That moment Sakura realized that he doesn't have to be good lover in order to be excellent father just as he is going to be. She felt the wave of proud rushing through her whole body and just for a second she trembled.

She took some eggs and ham from the fridge a released her imagination. She finished quickly and served the meal to hungry and waiting Sasuke who watched the whole process of Sakura's creating the magic in kitchen from the spot at the table where he was patiently sitting.

"There you go! Enjoy your meal." She kindly smiled. She enjoyed the rare moment of kindness they have just shared. It was so unusual for them, and completely unexpected, but she could definitely get used to it. She joined him at the table and started eating in silence.

"Damn, I'm really good!" she complimented her piece of art known as food to the rest of the world. She spoke with true honesty, from the bottom of her heart.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked. He liked when she simply and spontaneously commented on something so sudden and out of nowhere. She was random, he thought. Six or seven years ago her randomness was considered weird and now… It has all changed so much. Everything turned upside-down. Everyone were becoming parents including himself and Sakura, but in a slightly different conditions. They all fell in love with each other, even Naruto the knucklehead ninja found a love and settled down. For Christ's sake, they are becoming parents, creating families, they are becoming adults! And he's playing some games here with Sakura. After all those years of faithfulness she did not deserve that. She proved her friendship too many times.

"I'm sorry." He silently uttered. Her emerald orbs shot him a sharp and surprised glance of confusion.

"No, no. you really…" she tried but he interrupted her thought.

"No. I should not have reacted that way with a pregnant woman, with a mother of my children. I'm sorry. I'll be careful next time. I promise." He finished his apology and continued eating the delicious meal in his plate not losing the focus on the food in front of him not even for a second.

"Apology accepted." Sakura answered politely. Suddenly this whole living with the father of my baby thing became real and understandable for the first time being there. That moment she felt like there was no other place on earth where she'd rather be than here, with Sasuke, having this peaceful breakfast. She decided that this weekend she'll spend trying to become friendlier with Sasuke.

"It was how my mother left it." She didn't expect him to tell her, it was his choice, and she respected that. She didn't expected him to tell her just yet the true reason for his strange antics, but it made her more than happy to hear him, yet better talk to him. You know, the meaningful and peaceful conversation without fighting, with actually both of them participating in the conversation. She felt so strange, yet she could get used to it, very easily.

"It was how my mother left it all after my clan's been murdered. When I was kid, at first I couldn't accept the fact they were gone so I used to pretend they're still there next to me. So I just cleaned the blood and acted like everything's fine. I thought I was over that, but I.." he lost voice. But not in that kind of way when next you should expect from him would be to start crying, no, it wasn't like that. He lost his voice because he didn't know what to say next, he didn't know how to explain it all, how he felt, how he was disappointed in his actions. He let his guard down in front of a pregnant woman, yet he allowed himself to yell at her because he felt weak.

"It's okay to feel that way. I understand. It's my fault anyway." She smiled comforting.

"Hn. We were about to kill each other just a second ago, and now you're giving me advice."

"What can I say? I'm an angel." She smiled again.

"Aa. Well don't get too friendly." He half joked. You know how they say: in every joke, half's the truth.

"Haha. Well my unfriendly friend get ready, we're going grocery shopping!" she smiled again and laughed cheerfully as she begun washing the dishes. He smirked and went to his room to get dressed for grocery shopping.

-x-

"Sasuke, don't you think it's a bit too much?" she asked with raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked child alike. He didn't understand what's wrong with 5 kilos of tomatoes. No, not at all.

"Well, we're not making tomato castle, we're making tomato soup." She added sarcastically.

"Hn." He turned his head away as he added three more tomatoes into the bag. "Now we're done." He added proudly.

"Oh boy" Sakura murmured silently so that none could hear her as she continued pushing the wheels which were giving her too much trouble with its weight. Sasuke as every other gentleman took over the wheels from the lady as they continued their way to the cash register.

Waiting in the line for paying, Sakura started suddenly:

"Hey, listen, I just remembered Ino called me yesterday asking to come over at her place today after the lunch."

He nodded in understanding but still not really understanding what that has to do with him.

"So I was wondering maybe you'd like to come with me?" she asked insecurely.

"Aa. I had something planed with Naruto, but I could drop by later if you want to?" he lied. He so did not have plans with Naruto.

"Umm, sure. Yes." She answered concentrating on the packing of supplies.

-x-

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Ino! That's awesome!" Sakura hugged her best friend. "What did you tell him?" she asked suddenly realizing she didn't hug her back.

"I didn't tell him anything." Ino looked at the ground.

"He proposed and you said nothing?" Sakura yelled.

"Well, yeah." Ino seemed upset. Sakura as every best friend took a seat and made Ino sit next to her. She hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong?" the moment she heard the question she busted into tears. There was definitely no turning back.

"Nothing's wrong that's the problem!" she yelled. She was mad. Mad at herself, mad at Sai for proposing, mad at everyone.

"Are you scared?" Sakura whispered. Ino looked so fragile that she was afraid she'd completely break if she spoke any louder.

"Yeah, I guess." She calmed a bit.

"Scared of what?"

"Sakura, you're acting like a shrink!" they laughed. That was so Ino alike, to change the important subject with joke. Her specialty.

"I'm scared the he doesn't truly love me. I'm afraid if it's only the influence of the people around us."

"What do you mean?" Sakura was confused.

"Well, everybody's getting married, having babies. What if he's just..how can I say it?" the moment of silent set in. "Of for God's sake, he's emotionally retarded Sakura!" Ino's crying session started again. After few minutes of good laugh Sakura decided it is the time to make her friend to face her biggest fear.

"Ino. You know he changed?"

"Yes." She moaned through tears.

"You know he loves you?"Sakura asked again.

"I guess."

"Than what's the problem?"

"I don't knooow!" she cried like a baby. She cried a river of tears and she couldn't stop.

"So do you know what you'll say when he gets back?"

"Yes?"

"That's my girl." The sentence that brought Ino's smile again on her beautiful sophisticated face. Her eyes were swollen a bit, though… the two beauties hugged again but soon parted when they noticed another presence in the room. It was Sai, smiling as usual.

"Hey there Beauty! And Ugly!" he greeted. The two laughed at their nicknames.

"I better head home and leave you two with some questions and answers." On her way out she couldn't resist the need to punch Sai in the arm. "And that's for calling me Ugly!"

-x-

Meanwhile, Sasuke headed to Naruto's house. He decided in last minute he needed to talk with him. Surprisingly cheerful Hinata in a wonderful maternity pink dress opened the door.

"Oh hello, Sasuke-kun! Come in!" How long it has been since the last time someone called him Sasuke-kun, he wondered.

"Thanks. Is Dobe here?" he saw the confusion on Hinata's face so he reformed the question "Naruto? Is Naruto home?"

"Yeah, sure." She smiled kindly. "Narutoo!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Beside it was unexpected from a pregnant woman to be so loud, Sasuke also didn't expect it from silent and shy Hinata. What the hell happened to this village, he thought. Soon, in front of him appeared the knucklehead blondie, Naruto.

"Hey there, teme!" he greeted happily. "I didn't expect you!" his smile still decorated his face.

"I know. Can we talk?"

"Sure." He found Hinata and gave her a chaste goodbye kiss and headed out of the house with Sasuke. Unknowingly their feet led them on their own to the training field.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Naruto suddenly sounded so serious.

"About Sakura."

**That's it for today. I'll write soon again, I promise, but till than feel free to comment. Each review means improvement to my story. Thank you very much and good night!**

**With my entire (still) wakefulness **

**Tiana-chan x3**


	15. Anything but love

"How do you know you're in love?"

"Are you sure this is about Sakura? 'Cause I'm pretty sure it's about y-…"

"Dobe. The question."

"Sure. Well, it's something you simply know."

Simple answer and now a confused look and one raised eyebrow were shot in his direction.

"Aa." Irony was obviously present in his tone. He stared at him for a second. His eyes, those oh-so cold and dark, dark eyes that pierced you with only one simple look. Naruto finally gave up from the glaring contest.

"Fine. What do you want me to tell you? After all Teme, I'm the experienced one here!" he smirked victoriously.

"Hn. Forget it." And just as he was about to leave Naruto started.

"Teme, wait. I think I know the answer you're looking for." Sasuke turned on his heel suspiciously and observed his best friend trough half closed shutters.

"I'll tell you how I realized my feelings for Hinata, and I expect you to relate to my story." And so he begun.

"When she confessed, at first I was…shocked, I certainly did not expect that. Than we kind of started going out, but it was completely by accident. We seemed to be always in the same places, and I started noticing her. I observed her very carefully. I couldn't believe someone like her was always there, so close to me, and I've never noticed her like I did that time. It was at Ichiraku, I remember, when I first approached her. We started talking, soon after, even going out, and we became a couple. Each day I felt something building inside my stomach more and more each time I saw her. She became flawless to me, her every move, her every word, where she looked, where she went, I wanted to know everything about her. I couldn't wait to see her again every time we parted in the evening. It's about small things, you know? That's the secret of love. When you notice the smallest thing about her and you simply cannot look at her without smiling anymore." He talked about her so purely, so honestly. He didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings anymore. He lost the track of time, or the company beside him. He seemed lost somewhere in his world with Hinata only on his mind. Sasuke quietly observed his friend. Once again he couldn't resist the thought of the great change of Konoha and his friends. He wouldn't expect such a speech from Naruto not even in his wildest dreams.

"And finally, she becomes a great part of you. You think only about her, for her well being and her happiness."

"Hn." Sasuke twitched from Naruto's love wonder land.

"Though I have to mention that on the path of falling in love you'll be going trough different stages. Right now you're in denial." He stretched his lips in one of the biggest smiles ever.

"No, Dobe. Don't be stupid." He stood up ready to leave. He had better things to do than persuading with the knucklehead.

"You can't run from your feelings, Teme. You'll have to face her sooner or later!" he yelled desperately behind him. Sasuke stopped in shock and turned to look at him with his eyes twitching in disgust.

"What the h-?"

"Hinata…pregnancy…romantic movies…I-I…" he offered him an apologetic smile. In return, Sasuke quickly vanished ninja style.

-x-

"Sasuke? Sasuke, is that you?" Sakura asked raising a knife from the kitchen counter next to her. Seeing the familiar male figure she quickly dropped it down not wanting to look suspicious.

"Hn."

"Sit. I'm making us dinner." He followed the orders as he breathed in slowly the tempting smell of their soon-to-be dinner. His tensed muscles relaxed soon in the comforting silence of his kitchen, closing his eyes. Sakura watched him for a second with a small smile plastered on her porcelain face. He looked peacefully happy. She's known him for so long that she could say with great amount of certainty that these moments of Sasuke's hidden happiness were rare as much as a rain in the desert. She let out a silent chuckle placing her concentration back on the meal in the oven, but it still caught Sasuke's attention which caused him to look at her.

Her striking colored hair was tied up in a high messy bunny with few curled locks falling carelessly and firming her face. The edges of her almost fully closed eyes were a bit curled up as if they were smiling. She had very long noticeably dark eyelashes in comparison to her white silky skin, he noticed. She also had slight blush on her cheeks.

'Annoying' he thought. Then it struck him. He was observing her, he was noticing something he never did on anybody, and today listening Naruto's story made him relate to one and one person only…

He headed to the bathroom in need for some cold showering. Wrong thoughts…

Sakura noticed his presence exiting the room but her thoughts remained on the finishing the meal.

Fifteen minutes later, her meal was finished and served on the table and she waited. Another five minutes passed and she begun to fell the worry. She headed to his room to find him. She silently made her way through the long corridor and inaudibly opened the door to his room. Inside, she found a rather interesting sight of naked Sasuke Uchiha. Fine, let's not exaggerate, he was only half naked, he had a towel on! Tiny drops of water were dropping from his wet locks and some of them fell on the bed as he leaned forward for his underwear. He shook his head few times and spiked it with his free hand. Some of the drops landed on her bare flesh and made her skin immediately arouse and cower. Her whole body shivered.

Than he did the unexpected. He dropped the towel to put on his underwear. Her mouth fell open. She stopped blinking and enjoyed the sight of his back muscles. He put on the tight boxers. It seemed like everything wasn't working well for Sakura, and it just might have become worse. In search for his shirt, he turned around and was taken by surprise when he saw the trembling and hardly blushing girl on his door step. He smirked. She closed her mouth and swallowed hard.

"The dinner is ready." She muttered out and fled as fast as she could, leaving him with another big smirk.

-x-

"Hn." He modestly got her attention as he entered the dining room. She chocked on her food remembering the previous situation. The uncomfortable silence made her blush deeper and him smirk wider.

"D-do you like it?" she hesitated. It'll take her some time to relax.

"Hn. Something's missing."

"What do you mean?" she sounded almost offended. None ever complained about her cooking because there simply wasn't any complains to make.

"Aa. Dessert." He answered not separating his eyes from his plate full of delicious food. She relaxed.

"Fine. You can help me with muffins after dinner." She smirked cunningly.

"N-.."

"Thanks." She quickly replied as she began washing the dishes. He sighed in defeat.

As soon as she finished with the dishes she concentrated on dessert. In the kitchen, in the hospital, in the battle field, she felt like on her ground, those were her specialties. She quickly began ordering to Sasuke, moving fast around in the small kitchen and taking out all sorts of dishes she'll be needing.

"Bring me the chocolate and some fruits from the fridge." Setting him on his first mission, she dedicated to the other ingredients. First of all some flour, sugar, eggs, milk…and similar stuff.(ATTENTION: DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME :D) Seeing Sasuke had a rough time finding the chocolate and choosing the fruits, she joined him.

"What's the problem?" she asked putting a hand on her hip. He stared at her petite form.

"There is no problem…"

"Sasuke Uchiha, I haven't expected this from you!" she teased him skillfully. She bent down and took the chocolate from the bottom drawer and one jar of frozen cherries.

"Whaa-…" he started his offense but was soon very distracted with the sight in front of his eyes. Sakura bending down. Let me repeat that.

No, I think it's okay. The first time was pretty enough, I'm sure.

Sasuke's eyes suddenly became glued to Sakura's back. Beside that perfectly shaped ass, very small part of visible naked flesh on her lower back caught his attention in particular. And he just couldn't miss how her little tight shorts moved along with her movements. At that moment, his thought began rushing as if on a roller coaster. From her sweet neck line, along to her back, ass and beautifully defined leg muscles on her long feminine legs. Thank Kami that fridge was open. Cool air helped a lot, though he was starting to think that soon nothing will be helping him.

"What?" her word cut his thought's flowing. As she stood up once again, he traveled back to reality.

"What?" he questioned. He was confused. And just a moment ago, he was very distracted. Aroused, if you like it better that way.

"You're not helping at all!" she complained, but was still teasing him and his perfection. He seemed dangerously distracted, she thought. Weird.

"Hn. What do you want me to do?" he sounded annoyed. It seemed like all the fun's gone. He smirked again at the thought.

"Start chopping the fruit." She ordered in move. She began mixing the blend. It looked uniformly after few minutes of blending. Now she needed sugar and few more spices for better taste. Little secrets of great masters. She smiled proud of herself how quickly she finished the dessert. Well, almost finished.

There was a big obstacle in front of her. Picking up the sugar from the highest shelve. Height, the worst enemy of small people.(TRUST ME, I KNOW!:D) After taking three or four shots and after making a big effort to reach it she started jumping. Since it hasn't been the most usual way of working in the kitchen it obviously caught Sasuke's attention. He found it rather funny how much energy she was wasting on jumping, especially in her state, instead of just asking him for help. He leaned on the kitchen counter and enjoyed the sight of struggling Sakura. It was the battle of the decade: Sakura versus Sugar.

She turned to Sasuke in desperation panting for air. Pointing at the evil sugar she asked hesitantly

"Could you?" she didn't have to ask twice.

He came closer, and closer. He walked in kind of seductively manner. Surprisingly, he didn't stop when he reached the spot where she was standing. Actually, he continued, until she silently hit the counter behind her. She watched his moves carefully in utter confusion. He was standing so dangerously close to her. He intently made their body contact as he reached for the sugar. As he leaned in forward for their goal, his neck almost came in touch with her perky nose. He felt her breath on his bare neck skin and barely resisted the need to thrill. He stayed in the position for about second more than needed, but to both of them it seemed like eternity. Then he slowly placed the bag of sugar in her palms.

"T-thanks." She whispery stuttered. And she quickly ran off the 'crime scene' as she, once again, dedicated to muffins.

"Is that fruit done?" She asked few minutes later.

"I-It's kinda…" he didn't get to finish the sentence when she appeared next to him.

"Boy, you really are slow!" she teased again. He smirked.

"Then teach me how to be faster." And just for a second a memory of one heated night went through her mind. The pictures, the moans, the touches and the sweat and then all became very silent. She realized she'd been blushing and standing in silence quite for a while now. She blushed even harder.

"Pervert." She muttered.

"Hn."

"Look, grab the knife in your right hand." And he did.

"And with your left hand hold the fruit."

"I know. I'm not retarded."

"Well, you certainly are acting like one."

"Hn" translation: whatever.

"And now, start cutting the fruit and move back your left hand. Healing your cuts is the last thing I need right now." She completely overtook the control of the situation. From that seductively heated moment when it seemed like Sasuke was in the charge to now bossing and ordering, not to mention insults-throwing Sakura, it completely twisted around.

"Faster Sasuke! No wonder why you aren't done yet!" Okaaay, that sounded perverted not only for pure mind of Sakura but to Sasuke too. His smirk grew huge and he let a silent chuckle. It was obvious he was doing his best to resist the laughter.

"And then you call me a pervert." She realized the whole double meaning of her thoughts. She started blushing again, but then seeing Sasuke's bit blown cheeks she couldn't hold her laughter in anymore. And then something happened. Sasuke laughed too. But like, really, really laughed, from the bottom of his soul, the very same one he seemed to be having recently.

Sakura's tummy began to hurt from all that way to loud laughing. She bent over and held on it tightly. Unaware of her actions anymore, she began walking backwards until she hit another kitchen counter. It wasn't very hard to hit any of those since they've been surrounded with them. Apparently, it turned out that there was a bowl of flour on the very same counter she hit, so when she came in contact with it, the ingredient rolled right into her shorts. Unfortunately for her, she stopped laughing for a second, just as Sasuke's laughter increased to almost screaming. When she realized again what's just happened, she tossed a hand of flour at Sasuke. It was his turn to stop laughing. But there was no turning back for Sakura. She couldn't stop anymore, especially not now, since Sasuke looked like a ghost. Just when a great ninja war no. three was about to break out, she fled from her opponent. He seemed more then greedy to run after her. So the chasing begun.

She ran through the living room and ended up in the corridor with Sasuke close behind her. She had only two options: to get away on another floor or to hide in some of the rooms. She preferred the second option. She ran into some room randomly choosing which one.

"Hn" he wasn't stupid. He smirked as he felt her chakra. He entered the room. He didn't expect what he saw. Right in the middle of a middle-sized bedroom stood amazed Sakura. With some amount of flour living behind as a trace to her steps she gazed around the room in amazement. She thought how she's never seen a better room. For a baby, that is. That exact moment, she decided that no matter what Sasuke said about not using the other rooms, she had to have this room for her baby. It was practically yelling to be a baby's room.

Sasuke walked next to her.

"What?" he questioned. Her expression was obviously showing that she was amazed, but it has also something, unreadable that confused him.

"This is going to be our baby's room."

The tone she used. The conceived, dreamy look on her face. That little sparkle in her eyes. And of course, the unforgettable proud in her voice as she said those grandiose words: our baby. He couldn't be possibly mad at her when she looked so innocent, so…so motherly. Something in his stomach softened. It made him go back to reality, because an Uchiha never softens.

"I-I.."

"It's okay. Just promise you'll going to think about it."

"Promise." And as he said what she was aiming to hear they headed off leaving the room in the silence just as all of it never happened.

"Leave it. You'll clean it tomorrow." She softly smiled at him. It was nice, the moment. On of the unforgettable ones.

Was that a concern?

_No._

Right. Anyway…

"You can sleep in my bed tonight."

"And…"

"I'll sleep in the living room." He cut her off.

And so they both headed to his room. He, to take his pajamas, and she, to sleep. He guided her into the room and informed her he's going to take a quick bath. Since she's used the other bathroom she finished first. She quickly got in the bed and waited for Sasuke to come out.

He was being nice to her_. Surprisingly nice_.

Of course, I'm pregnant with _his child_, he only wishes the best for him or her.

She smiled. He's going to be a good father.

But then again, what about her?

She also suddenly changed. She was being nice too.

Who'd say things would work out for them so perfectly when just a few months ago they were on the edge to kill each other.

She smiled at destiny's twist. She believed in destiny.

But that boring…something in her stomach, in her whole inside of body wasn't something she'd smile for. This weird, let's call it feeling, which is not, is getting her frustrated.

He was being nice, for the baby's sake.

But her?

What if…?

_No, don't even go there_.

She's not and she never will be again. _In love with him._

I said don't go there. _Too late._

Noo, she's just being friendly that's all. They are grownups now and they should act like one too.

It's just for the sake of the baby.

She is just being friendly_. Just friendly_.

His loud entrance, though he didn't want to make such noise, jerked her from her heavy thoughts. With water dripping from his hear he stepped towards the door. He grabbed the doorknob when her sudden voice stopped him.

"Sasuke?" he half turned his head on her way, but she was still facing his naked fully developed male back.

"You can stay. I-I mean, it's your room anyway. Soo, you know…if you want to, it's not a problem."

He silently answered her question by closing the door again, and turning around to face her with a smirk on. Too bad she didn't see it, it was too dark.

He crawled under the light covers.

Oh, this July! It's too hot!

The heat coming from her direction didn't accelerate the process of falling asleep either. But one sweet pinkish blurry picture in his mind helped him fall asleep easily.

Sakura, on the other hand, was having more problems with falling asleep. She's living through her childhood dreams of being so close to the certain Uchiha.

And it shouldn't feel that way. It doesn't make a difference whether it's Sasuke or somebody else!

_Hmm…does it?_

And why the hell did she say that?

Oh right.

_She was just being friendlier_.

**I'm so excited! I read one of the best stories here and I suddenly got the inspiration to finish this. The fun has just begun. I hope you liked it.**

**Any comment, aka review is welcomed. Any review at all.**

**All my love,**

**Tianna-chan x3**


	16. Uzumakis take over the world!

**Hi! It's been a while. Unfortunately, I didn't keep up with my promise. I'm such a lazy bitch, I know, sorry. I'll try to make it up to you with this chapter. Enjoy in my spelling and grammar errors! Haha.**

He felt the bed shifting under someone's weight, but he remained still. He was trying to fall asleep, and it didn't seem to be working. He sighed. Suddenly, he felt the warmth getting closer and closer until he felt it exactly on his lower abdomen. His eyes cracked open. He saw a delightful sight of a pink haired women sitting on top of him. Her eyes flashed as the sparkles of her green, green orbs distinguished in the darkness of his room. She was wearing black lacy bra only, and seemed very eager to finish what she had in mind.

She bent down and placed a very light, chaste kiss on his cheek. She smiled and he felt it against his bare, sweating skin. He was caught off guard, but he won't show her. He placed his palms on her thighs, spread around his waist, kissing her back on the cheek. He wasn't sure if this is the right thing to do, but he'll play along. No guy would ever decline sex.

She was leaving love marks along his neck and down to his bare, firm, muscled chest. Her hands followed the trail of her kisses and made him feel little chills, each time the contact was made. His hands run through her hair and unconsciously gripped it.

She played with him. She tickled him making a very light touch with her nails and his wet skin. He sighed again. She went lower and lower. She was about to pull his pants off when her attention, once again, got back to his facial features. She took his bottom lips in her mouth and gently, slowly nibbled it. The tip of her tongue licked the corner of his lips. Then she fully committed to his charming lips and his pleasure. She kissed him eagerly, but still gently, while he was the one seeking for some sexy roughness in their lip-locking.

The kiss kept him distracted for a while, but it couldn't go unnoticed that she already has gotten his pants off. Her hand was slowly reaching into his boxers. His let his breath uncontrollably right onto her soft skin as her hand innocently touched his crouch. Her fingers were slowly encircling the tip of his member, while he's already felt like he was about to cum. The chemical attraction between them made him all crazier about her, making wanting more of her touch, more of her skin. He shivered as she licked the tip of his arousal. He searched for her palms and made sure their fingers were surely entangled. He loved how they fit in. they made a perfect combination.

She was leaving chaste kisses, but also trying to make him reach his pleasure by sucking it a bit. Her tempo urged. He felt the rush of blood running to…

"Aarh!" he opened his eyes. He was panting and there was sweat dripping from the tip of his nose. Raven locks glued to his wet face, his eyes were fully opened in disbelief. What the- ?

He explored the surroundings. He was in his bed, in his bedroom, sleeping, until that uncomfortable-or maybe not so much-dream yanked him from his previous state. His left arm was casually thrown over Sakura's swollen belly. Their legs were entangled, so as their fingers, as he held her petite palm in his own, bigger one. He untangled from her still peaceful sleeping form and went to take a long, cold, mind-refreshing shower. Desperate times seek for desperate measures.

He got out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist, water still slipping from his wet hair bangs. He took another pair of clean boxers, his pillow and disappeared into the living room. He made a bed comfortable for sleeping and lay down.

The moment he lowered his head on the pillow the thoughts started bugging him. What could possibly be the true reason why he had been having such thoughts lately? This wasn't supposed to happen. The plan was only to explore Sakura's true feelings, whether he had a chance of making her fall in love with him again, and use the 'coincidence' for his goals. Everything would work perfectly well, they'd live happily ever after with a bunch of kids and his clan would be saved. The plan wasn't as mean as it sounded: the main reason why he decided her potential love is useful is only because he noticed the strong chemistry between them. The passion was undeniably present. The only thing he didn't expect is to get under such influence of the same mentioned passion.

"Yeah, that's it." He consoled himself. And with that thought he managed to fall asleep once again.

-x-

"Sas..-" she murmured under the sheets.

"Sasuke?" she said louder.

When she realized there wasn't another chakra presence in the room, she turned around. Sasuke was nowhere in the sight. She checked the bathroom. She headed to the living room and found him in his sleeping form. She was amazed. His facial expression is something you don't see everyday…always so firm, so blank, _emotionless_. Then she realized this is probably his version of peacefulness. She smiled as he snorted silently and his nose wrinkled a bit, but let him sleep. She went back to the room to change and get ready for today. There's a big day ahead of her.

She switched into tight mini shorts, completely invisibly underneath Sasuke's shirt, it was her casual, everyday summer outfit. She secretly enjoyed wearing Sasuke's shirts, but was hiding beneath the excuse she doesn't have maternity clothes. Secretly, Sasuke enjoyed too, but the whole new situation was way too weird for both of them so they both kept quiet about it. They didn't even dare to think about it, in case someone's reading their thoughts of their faces.

She made pancakes for breakfast. It was one of her dearest recipes, left from her grandmother. The smell of something tasty filled the room and woke Sasuke up. He loved to be woken up by the smell of breakfast, it reminded him of good old times.

"Morning"

"Good Morning, Sasuke-kun. Did you sleep well?" She was calm and happy. He was starting to get used to her morning moods, though he never knew what to expect.

"Yes." He joined her at the table. He noticed she's already cleaned the whole kitchen up. The entire mess from last night, when they…

"Sasuke?" she sounded careful. She had something on her mind, it was obvious.

"Hn?" he spared her a glance under his eyebrows, not showing any serious attention to what she was saying.

"What happened last night with you?" her piercing green orbs looked straight into his black ones. Her eyes seemed to get bigger with each second, on the opposite of his, who were getting smaller and smaller. Was he afraid? No. But the surprise caught him off guard and it made him choke on the food.

'Could it be? Does she really know? How?' he looked terrified. Only the thought of her seeing him getting aroused scared the shit out of him. What if…? What if accidentally mentioned her name…and…and she heard it?

"I mean, did something happen? Why did you leave the bed?" she noticed him confused, so she decided to make herself clear. She had no idea she saved him.

He almost let a sigh of relief "I couldn't fall asleep. Everything's fine." His voice was clear and unusually deep.

"Oh, okay. Listen Sasuke, I've been thinking…We're grown-ups, right? We can make it through. I was getting pretty used to this situation and the entire way of living, so if you don't mind…" it was bit uncomfortable for her to finish that sentence, but he cut her off.

"You can stay as long as you want. I've been actually thinking the same thing myself." He said eating the last piece of breakfast from his plate.

She smiled. She loved the way he read her minds sometimes, sometimes it was scary though. But something inside her, some people call it guts, some chakra, some even karma, but whatever it is, it was telling her they could just work out perfectly fine. The breakfast was finished in silence, and son they parted their ways. Sakura went to hospital, and Sasuke went to spar to clear his thoughts.

-x-

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." Sakura answered holding carefully onto the desk nearby.

"Listen, I was thinking and I came up with the best solution."

"I'm listening…Shishou." She was breathing harder. She sat on the beige couch in the corner of the wooden office.

"I think it would be the best for you to take maternity leave."

"But, but I'm your best medic, Shishou, you can't…do that." It was harder to speak.

"Are you sure you're okay?" it was one of the rare moments Tsunade showed her concern.

"Yes. Go on."

"Sure. Well, I don't think there's anything to argue about. You're in sixth month, you should've already taken the leave by now."

"Fi-ine…" She held her stomach as she tried to stand up on her legs.

"Now let's check up on you. You were too busy these last few months to make an appointment for yourself." She smiled and lead her out of the office.

-x-

"Teme!"

"Hey Dobe!"

"Don't call me Dobe!"

"Don't call me Teme!"

"Okay fine, but not in front of my kid. I'm a cool dad!"

"What?" Sasuke finally stopped sparing.

"You heard me right! I became a father few hours ago!" The biggest and the brightest green ever adorned Naruto's pretty face. He stretched his arms and run to hug his best friend. The other boy accepted the hug, but seemed much more reserved.

"Congratulations! I wish you everything the best, to you and to that poor little child a father like you!" he smirked. They were so used to these kinds of conversations, but just because they knew each other so well, they held the true meanings of these conversations very close to their hearts. They were still those little boys from 10 years ago, deep down in their souls.

"Still better than you Teme! C'mon, I want you to meet my little man! He's going to be the best ninja ever. Believe it."

Few minutes later Sasuke was standing in front of the incubator watching the small redish creature. He wasn't exactly thinking when he did it, it was sort of reflex his body made on his own will: he put his index finger in the little whole on the incubator. Happy child gladly accepted the contact. He touched his finger with his tiny, tiny little fingers trying to get a hold of it. The moment that little being touched his skin, Sasuke felt, for the first time, life running through his veins, he felt the importance of a new life. The thoughts of his yet unborn child carried him to the wonderland and made him much more comfortable with this new presence of life in the village of Konohagakure.

"It's amazing right." Naruto joined him.

"Aa." Sasuke wasn't a talker. He always felt like he'd ruin the beauty by announcing it out to the world. Human mind was the most powerful thing, he believed, capable of realizing the beauty on the most unimaginable ways. He enjoyed it in silence. But he smiled.

"It's okay, you know." Sasuke looked at him unwillingly, not actually understanding what he was talking about. He didn't want to break the eye contact with a very light blue colored non-stop blinking baby.

"To feel the way you feel." He paused for a while. Seeing Sasuke frown a bit he continued.

"I'm saying it's okay to be in love. It's the most powerful thing you'll ever experience."

"What? I'm not in love?" he defended.

"Right now, you're in denial too. Sasuke, I know you, you can't hide anything from me."

"I am no-…"

"Stop. I know the truth, it's just the matter of time when you two will accept the fact you are in love."

"Wait? So now you're telling me she's in love with me too? Naru-…" but he cut him off again.

"It's not like you didn't notice."

"Hn."

"Boy, you two are stupid." He joked.

"Screw you." He smirked and headed towards the exit. It was the time to leave the father and the son alone. It was also the time to pick up the lady he was supposedly in love with. Bullshit.

"Hey, watch the language!" Naruto shot back glaring at the grinning baby feeling the rush of proud through his body.

-x-

"Have you heard of a little Uzumaki?" she asked him sounding eagerly and happy.

"Yeah. I've been there just till moment ago."

"He reminds me of Naruto!"

"Then he's already doomed." He smirked. He knew that baby had a great potential, but doesn't mean he can't joke a few times on Naruto's count.

Sakura let out a loud laughter "C'mon Sasuke, you know he's such a cutie."

"Hn."

"What? Is it such a big problem to say 'cute'?"

"It's just…man don't say stuff like that."

"Oh, c'mon! Say it correctly, it's not men, it's just Uchichas."

"Hn."

"See? We need to work out a bit on your vocabulary! C'mon, I know what we're gonna do today!"

"Why are you taking me to the dye-house?"

-x-

"Are you sure you're okay with it?" she asked unsure.

"Yes."

"Okay than. Let's make a baby's room!" she chirped enthusiastically.

_Half an hour later_

"I didn't know this is so hard!" she complained wiping the sweat off her forehead.

Sasuke remained silent continuing his work patiently.

"Oh look!" she screamed as she saw something outside the window causing Sasuke who was standing on the ladder to lose the balance and fall down bringing the whole can of dye with him. As he hit the floor, the can fell right onto his face and the color spread all over his hair, face, clothes.

Sakura blinked few times realizing what happened and started to laugh uncontrollably. Her laughter increased and suddenly she found herself on the floor holding onto her stomach trying not to explode.

"Oh…my…God! Can…you…do…that…again?" she screamed. She couldn't take breathe normally anymore. Sasuke joined her with few soft chuckles at her childish antics. Then the idea stroke him.

"Sure." He replied sarcastically and threw another can full of yellow paint onto the laughing girl's face. It was his turn to burst out of laughing. Sakura blinked innocently few times and joined him in the paint throwing fight. She took the brush and covered the only left empty space on his face which wasn't covered with paint and made a little circle.

"Sasuke answered by throwing another can of yellow paint onto her and this time spreading it all over her face and naked visible skin. And so the fight continued.

At one moment, Sakura threw not only a can of paint but also few dirty brushes at Sasuke's direction and just as she was trying to run away from him she felt a terrible pain cutting her like a knife through her lower abdomen. She tried to keep her consciousness but she couldn't affect her body anymore and her vision begun to blur. Second later, everything went black and she couldn't resist the gravity. Luckily, Sasuke who was ready to run after her came right in time to catch her before she made contact with the floor. But not even his loudest screams can bring her back from her unconsciousness.

**Oh! That was good. I hope you like it as much as I'm tired now, which means a lot! **

**With all my love and care**

**Xoxo,**

**Tianna-chan !**


End file.
